Wrath of Nature
by Asura435
Summary: When Zeus decided it was a good idea to mess with Naruto. Disclaimer: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

The world filled with destruction everywhere and a war that devastated the continent, its two major players had come into conflict and the winner would decide the fate of the world.

"Sasuke, don't do this. Stop, I don't want to hurt you." Naruto shouted from his Kurama Avatar

"It's too late for that Naruto; you are the only obstacle left to take care off. Die for my dreams." Sasuke replied in an aggressive tone as he aimed at Naruto and launched his strongest attack

Naruto utilized the power of nature to bridge the gap between their powers as Sasuke had amped himself with the nine bijuus power and attacked in retaliation to neutralize the attack but the attacks were too strong and they broke the fabric of reality.

Both fighters tried to resist affect but it was too strong, Naruto saw that Sasuke was about to fall into the broken space and reacted by extending his chakra arm and pushing him. This action caused him to get hit by the brunt of the explosive nature of the attacks and he fell through the hole.

Sasuke's Susanoo had broken down from the damage and his body was injured as well, he fell from the atmosphere with no protection to the ground. He crawled up to his feet and chuckled as he had won and nothing could get in his way anymore.

'Thank you Naruto, I will always remember you as a friend and the world will remember you as the hero. So rest in peace my friend." Sasuke muttered as he sat down to rest.

* * *

It might boggle the mind of people but even immortal beings of enormous might and age, do act in a childish manner. People would wish that was just a fantasy but truth was not far from the incredibly retarded legends mortals had written.

Many millennia had passed and it would be expected for them to actually learn from their mistakes but stupidity and paranoia is hard to cure.

The Olympians once again had started something that could bring the end of an age as on a peaceful night a portal appeared in the sky and a body fell to the ground. The body emanated enormous power which could be felt by all super natural beings.

Especially by Zeus the king of the Olympians who was the most paranoid of all. Once he sensed it he did not hesitate to move and he appeared in the desert where the body crashed. He looked at it and saw that it was just a child but the power made him feel insignificant, which could not be allowed.

"What is it Husband?" Hera his queen enquired while being followed by Athena, Artemis and Apollo.

"A being, that cannot be allowed to exist. Fortunately he is already dead; the retched signature of this energy disgusts me." Zeus said with clear distaste as he pronounced each syllable.

"How should we deal with the body's removal, he might revive. I wonder, should we be actually deciding this without giving the person a chance to show himself?" Hera said as she felt it was unfair for such a person as the child to just disappear, he gave off a feeling that she liked. 'Loyalty and pure love'

"There is no need, we can't take the risk. To avoid it's resurrection we will divide its powers so even if it comes back there will be no threat." Zeus ignored his wife's words without any hesitance.

Zeus said that with a serious tone and the others agreed even if they were not okay with the decision. He looked at the earth as it tried to devour the corpse and whipped his hand so that the sand scattered while he picked the body.

* * *

On Mount Olympus Zeus appeared with his entourage where he started the process of separating the powers of the corpse but he realized even in his released form he could not make it move as he wished.

"It really is an existence that cannot be allowed." He muttered through gritted teeth and turned to the others who were equally as shocked.

"You all participate as well" he said as the others nodded in consent but even that was not enough as the energy was becoming unstable which could lead to an explosion.

"Damn Monster" Zeus cursed and summoned the others. After a grueling process they were able to divide the power into ten pieces and those were given to Hephaestus to forge into worthy artifacts for their chosen.

"Make sure it is worthy of all this effort or else." Zeus said to Hephaestus as he left with heavy steps like something was compelling him and his eyes shone with brilliance.

* * *

In the darkness floated a soul that was very pure but it had damage done to it making it unstable but fortunately a green energy gathered around it and protected it, healed it and gave it form.

"Poor little child, suffered so much but you still held such ideals."

"How do you take such pain and hatred?" A woman of beauty that surpassed mortals, she gave of a motherly aura that showed care and her energy seemed to resonate with the soul

Her eyes were green and her hair was black as night, her gestures were filled with majesty and slowly she embraced Naruto into her arms as she felt the desire to comfort him.

"Let this pain go away and you shall always stay true to your nature."

"I feel alone but your presence brings me joy and a feeling I never knew. Would it be selfish of me to desire your companionship?" She questioned as she stared at the unconscious soul that was in her embrace, she looked at his face and traced it with her fingers

"I have never seen a being like you, someone that can resonate with my domain. Will you accept if I asked you stay with me and not go outside into the cruel world?" She enquired in a calm tone; she talked to him with no desire for answers but just to satisfy her loneliness

* * *

Three months passed by in the outer world as Naruto's soul gathered strength to exist without a crutch and finally it was time to wake up.

"Awaken my child; you have slept for long time." A motherly tone filled with affection spoke and the being that had formed opened its eyes.

The figure had green eyes and blonde hair, its body was well built for combat. The figures eyes fluttered open and confusion was clear on its face and voice, "Where am I and who are you?"

"You are within the Natures domain and I am Gaia the primordial. How do you feel my child, does it hurt anywhere?" She asked with concern which was shown on her face, a woman of beauty that was out of the world.

The voice soothed him and he could feel the similarity between it and nature energy, "I feel alright but my body, there is something wrong with it. I feel so lethargic and weak, what happened to me?" The young man said with his face scrunched in annoyance and confusion as he felt his body.

"I am sorry my child that I could not protect you from the greed of the world. Your power has been stolen by the ones called Olympians and to be sure you never got it back they made artifacts from it after dividing it into pieces. The artifacts are scattered and even I have hard time locating them as I can not affect the world according to the ancient laws." Gaia said with sad tone but hatred could be felt within her words when she said Olympians.

"Olympians? And why do you call me your child? I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki." The young man moved his head and looked at Gaia with an earnest expression.

"I call you my child because you are the closet being to me, I have never felt such a bond in my long existence. It brightens my heart with happiness so please allow this selfishness." She requested with such sweet tone.

"I don't mind, you seem like a very nice person and I feel no malice." He answered with a smile that made Gaia happy.

"Thank you for your acceptance. Now back to topic, Olympians would be considered my grandchildren but they are like insane children with power on their hand, there is no evil that they have not done and no limit they have not broken. The world has mortals all over it but the Olympians do what they want without consequences while everyone else suffers. I will not force my perception on you my child but let you decide by yourself." Gaia said with venom in her words which showed what she felt about them.

"They sound like some real assholes that are in a need of a beating." Naruto replied as he gripped his fist, he didn't like the sound of that and especially since they just stole his powers

"They deserve way worse my child; they are the ones who killed you. You would have woken up if they had not torn your body apart." She said with clear hatred

The young man's face could be going through change at the words and set on anger, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I witnessed it all and failed to protect you. If you want to check for their information go and check the net for the Olympians and you will find the records. Even though to mortals those are legends but they are the truth."

"Thank you for your kindness especially for giving me another chance. I have so much left to do; even though it's been delayed at least I have a chance to continue on my path once I am at full power." Naruto said in a grateful tone, he didn't know why she helped him but he knew he will repay this favor

"Good, my children do not lose hope. Even though they have taken your powers, you still have control over the elements to a very limited range and with my blessing you are still above normal humans."

"You are the best Gaia. I promise to help you in any way for this favor or else my name is not Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said in a happy tone as he hugged Gaia

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. Just had the idea come to me suddenly so while I was waiting for something I quickly typed it.

Remember that Kurama was exhausted at this point that he went into hibernation and Naruto was more damaged in this one than in canon.

Naruto lost his body, Gaia gave him a new one but she can't form the chakra system.


	2. Chapter 2

In the garden of Olympus, the queen could be seen sitting alone with a melancholic look. It had been a week since that incident took place and she had taken part in killing of a being which represented her values so closely. It had made her feel guilty and ashamed, and regretful but she couldn't speak up in that moment as she didn't want to destroy the good mood she had going on with her husband.

Hera leaned on a tree as she held a sunflower in her hand and pondered on the on goings of the world.

'Zeus has been really secretive since that incident and so reclusive.'

'What happened? I thought everything would be alright now after the war but it seems to be getting worse.'

'He hasn't even slept with me since that day, is that even supposed to be remotely possible.' Hera questioned in disbelief at what she had come to witness and she didn't the answers but she felt something was wrong

She had checked with Apollo and see if there was any threat, and it was not a good day as she heard a dark prophecy.

'Is it the prophecy making him act like this?'

'Did we just invite our own downfall once again?'

'What is done is done, i can only try my best as the Queen.'

'I have to make the two sides work together as the threat is too great for them alone.' Hera thought of the Roman and Greek camps, and decided to act

* * *

In the domain of Gaia, Naruto was still floating around conversing with her in a calm manner.

"Thank you my child for such a precious promise, I will also do my best to help." Gaia said with a smile, she felt happy with the show of affection and brought maternal love in her ancient heart

"At the moment I know of only the owners of four pieces: One is Hercules the son of Zeus, he is the strongest holder of the piece as he is an immortal being with a lot of experience in fighting but unlike his father who uses lightning he fights with pure strength. Which is why he was given the steam element, they got that information through snippets of it which connected to the ability themselves so they know what each element represented.

Second is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, he received the water element. The child is also strong and the leader of the new generation.

Third is Nico De Angelio son of Hades, he received the Yin piece as he commands darkness. This child is very reclusive and doesn't stay in one place.

Finally it's another son of Zeus, Jason Grace who received the power of Lightning while the other pieces are most likely to be given to people close to the last three that is my conclusion." Gaia spoke in a friendly tone without any malice when speaking of the demi's.

"Are the people all bad or good, I wish to know your opinion?" Naruto asked as he wanted to at least have something to work with to be on guard or not.

"These children are sad creatures as they have suffered because of their parents and I won't say they are bad but even then be careful as they are only just dogs kept by their parents. They won't believe a word from you, to them you are a monster and if given a prophecy they will try their best to vanquish you." Gaia said in a sad and worried tone, she didn't want her child to get hurt.

"I will be careful and thank you for the information. I wish to see the world so can I take my leave and is there a way for me to return."

"Very well I will send you to the surface and I will send the method to your brain so when you need a place to rest or talk with me, you can always return." Gaia said with love as she hugged him like family that he never had.

* * *

After that Naruto was teleported outside the domain where he appeared, his body formed slowly from the ground in an alleyway of New York. Naruto opened his eyes to see and felt that the current place was very unhealthy, it lacked the natural energy of his world and it made him sick.

He walked from the location to look for a library where he could find the information needed, 'Internet? I am happy Gaia didn't forget to cram that into my head or else I would be lost.' Naruto thought as he walked with casual steps, he was confident in his strength.

Naruto walked on the busy streets while taking in the new surroundings which felt really weird from the large buildings to the motor vehicle things.

"These things could be applied but with chakra so that is not bad for nature." He muttered as he walked the people gave of many negative emotions that he didn't like.

He walked around for some time when his thoughts came to what happened before this, 'I wonder how everyone is doing after Kaguya's defeat. I hope Sasuke is alright, wish he hadn't fought me to land us in such a position. Though what was that light greenish thing that I saw flying towards Sasuke when I was falling through the dimensional gap. I felt immense emotional grief and desire from it, wonder what it was.' Naruto mused as he held his chin but he couldn't connect anything with it.

He didn't let his thoughts lead him into any accidents but decided to forgo the library as he was having difficult time finding it and just went to a nearby Internet Café where he read through the legends and found himself disgusted beyond reason, 'I can't believe such beings could exist. They are worse than anything in my world; even Orochimaru seems tame in comparison.'

Naruto thought as he walked out of the café and followed his instincts directly while thinking of his actions.

"This mist thing really is useful or else I might have trouble." Naruto said as he sat down in a park that was very large and gave him a sense of liberation. Naruto brought his hand forward and wished for a flame, it appeared.

He tried all the elements and as Gaia mentioned they lacked power without the chakra, so he had to completely rely on close combat where he can apply the different elements and tactics to take out his targets.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this but this world needs to be liberated from these Olympians rule. They are worse than Orochimaru who at least had a purpose even if it was twisted it never caused much death but these have caused death over the most pointless things.' Naruto thought with his head in his hands looking forward with his face in deep concentration.

"What to do now? Should I travel and see a little bit first then find my first target." Naruto muttered to no one but then he sensed a being flying overhead. It seemed to give off peaceful and childish vibes, 'A harpy' Naruto thought when he saw it and felt like he wanted a closer interaction.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. Thank you for liking what I had to share. This chapter was short but from the next one it will be longer. If you have anything to share I will look into it.

This takes place in the lost hero arc from Heroes of Olympus but instead of Titans (Anti Olympians) they will face Naruto. This is canon Naruto after Sasuke Battle. I do not like to nerf any side so it was made part of the plot and he will get back his powers, there is no other ending.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto traveled hastily as he found the harpy perched on top of tree looking towards a picnic table where he saw an old man that was whacking other harpies to death for trying to steal his food.

He tried to remember who it was but he didn't have a perfect memory or anything so the only thing he remembered was that the old man had been cursed by Zeus to have his food stolen by harpies but it seems now the harpies were the ones suffering while the old man enjoyed it with twisted humor.

Naruto watched from afar as the Harpy he had followed seemed to be very different from the others especially a lot smarter as the others ones kept on doing the same thing. It was smaller and it had red hair along with beautiful appearance that he found charming.

'Should I kill him or talk to him. He seems crazy.' Naruto contemplated as his face scrunched up in concentration.

On the other hand the red haired harpy seemed to be going in for the kill, it saw an opportunity and sweeped in to steal the food but suddenly the old man turned around and whacked her.

"GAHH"

The harpy screamed in pain as it fell to the ground with an injured wing, it tried to get away but the sadistic old man didn't want her to do so and started whacking her with a smile on his face.

"You bastards have tormented me for so long; it is your time now." The old man said with glee, his face twisted in a disgusting smile of pleasure

The red one unlike its sisters did manage to scratch its tormentor, Naruto felt wrong from the scene and couldn't hold back any longer from interfering. With anger flowing through his body he rushed towards the old man with a fist but the old man moved like he knew the attack was coming.

Unfortunately for the old man Naruto wasn't a mindless or skill less beast, as he dodged the weed hacker and punched him in the face to the old man's astonishment.

'How could I not see further?' were the last thought of the old man as his head was smashed in by the enormous force.

Naruto looked at his hand in horror; he had just killed the man by mistake. He shook his head to calm himself down from the unintended kill and reminded himself of the evil the old man emanated.

"He was not good, I did was right."

"It was his fault, making me react with such precision" Naruto muttered to calm his nerves and helped the red haired one up as it tried to run away.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" Naruto said in a gentle manner as he approached the red one

Hearing his voice and sensing his presence the red one seem to calm down, "You will not hurt Ella"

"Yes, I will not hurt Ella"

Ella stopped moving and let Naruto help her but as he only had tiny amounts of his original power it took some time to heal her but he took his time admiring her form. It was something different as none of these species existed back home and he wondered what more he could he see.

"Ella likes the feeling from the light, Ella also loves books." She commented on the greenish glow that formed around his hand.

"Oh, you like to read" He was surprised as he thought these beings were too scatter brained for that, 'Must be a unique one among her kind.'

"Yes, Ella loves to read. Words calm Ella down, words don't hurt Ella." She said so innocently while moving her head

'Such a sad girl' Naruto thought as he touched her face and then her back where he saw a scar, he tried his best to heal it.

"Looks like you found a friend already" Naruto heard a voice from behind and he turned around with a joyful smile.

"Gaia" He exclaimed in a cheerful mood, her presence just made the depressiveness of the world vanish

Yes, it was Gaia the primordial in all her tiny glory. Naruto looked at her tiny form and found it cute; she was like a small fairy.

"How, I thought you couldn't move?"

"Yes, but this isn't my real form. This is just a fragment and with it I formed this body through mud. It does not hold any power but I wished to accompany you so that you might not lose the way or get lonely." Gaia said in motherly tone, she didn't continue with the other reason

'I was feeling lonely and wanted to stay with you.'

"Thank you, I am happy that you care. It will definitely be better with you here." Naruto said as he caught her in his hand and rubbed her tiny little cheeks.

"I think that is enough, don't you think" Gaia said with a smile as she shook her head at his antics

"Sorry, you just look so adorable like that."

"I appreciate the compliment" Gaia muttered as she perched on his shoulder

Ella watched the two individual's converse from her position; she had flown on top of a branch and watched from above.

"What do you intend to do with the harpy?" Gaia questioned as she looked at Ella

"Nothing, I just wanted to save her." Naruto replied casually as it was natural to him

"Ok, so did you have anything planned?"

"I will just travel around for awhile to judge with my own eyes the people of this world; I mean the demi's." Naruto replied in a calm tone as he cleared his thought of his kill

"What about the artifacts?" Gaia was surprised as she had thought that Naruto would hunt the demi's now that he knew about the cruelty of the Olympians

"I will collect them obviously but it's not like they are going to disappear or something."

Naruto said nonchalantly as he turned to Ella, "Ella it was nice meeting you but I will be going now so be careful."

Naruto walked away from the clearing as Ella watched with a clear gaze.

* * *

"Aphrodite, I beg of you to accept my request."

"I have not loved you and you have not loved me but this involves my poor children and yours as well."

"Zeus has gone insane and he has forced me into making such abominations. Please get them away from the children or they will suffer worse than death." Hephaestus pleaded in a pitiful tone as he entered the palace

"I have never loved you but I am touched by your love for the little ones. I govern love so I will comply with this request and if possible I will stop him." Aphrodite replied in a lovely tone as she decided to move but she realized that she couldn't teleport

"You have been naughty, my children. Do you really think I would allow any missteps to happen?" Zeus muttered in a calm tone, he smiled gently and his face looked completely like a loving fathers but his words spoke another thing

"Zeus, do you think you can get away with this? I am here ranked than you and my domain is love, an eternal and powerful emotion. Do you think you can fight me?" Aphrodite challenged, she knew his actions would spread hatred now as her husband just sent her the information about the artifacts, which could be summed up as abominations.

"Haha"

"Challenge me, little slut have you actually fought in your pitiful life. While you were getting plowed and seeded, I was not just sitting my immortal ass doing nothing. You dullards seem to be under an impression that I actually have nothing to do but on contrary to such, I spend time growing stronger and learning of the ancient arts." Zeus chuckled and explained, he knew these subjects were underestimating his intelligence

"Training or such can no bridge the gap of natural order and power so shove those words up your ass." Aphrodite was feeling annoyed at being looked down on with such impudence and started to make her move when she was chained to the ground

"The seal of Immortals, such a powerful creation and it was worth the pretty penny it cost. Now stay down until this blows over, I have shut down Olympus so that none can leave." Zeus said in a calm tone as he walked away, closing the doors so none could enter without his permission

"I am sorry hubby but it seems we are stuck together." Aphrodite tried to brighten up the gloomy atmosphere but looking at his face filled with despair was enough to tell her that she was not going to enjoy her stay

* * *

"You know I also found the bad things you have done."

"I knew you would find it, I wished to let you know through my own words but talking of personal sins is not an easy thing." Gaia said with some guilt and sadness

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously as he found her so kind what led her to such actions.

"It was the corruption of the mortals and immortals that affected my domain. The children of mine had done evil and killed each other; I loved them all so it made me angry. I did dome stupid deeds before but now I do not have the ability to cancel them out. The ancient being from the origin of the world has put hold on all primordial beings." Gaia said each word in a melancholic mood

"Does my presence disgust you?" She questioned with underlying fear and uncertainty

"No, you have changed and that is good enough in my books." He said with a smile while he walked in the city.

"Thank you for accepting my faults, it makes me really happy." Gaia smiled as she felt some of her burdens on her shoulders disappear

"You are welcome but it seems we have company" Naruto said as he stopped in another alleyway so as to not make trouble for others.

Standing in front of him was Ella, "What do you want Ella?" He asked gently as he didn't want to make her scared but she didn't say anything and presented a feather to him, it was red so he knew it was hers.

He took it but he was confused, what does this mean. Is she trying to court him? Or offer him friendship?

"Don't think so hard my child, the harpy wishes to be close friends with you. She is giving the feather to you, which means she likes you a lot."

"Oh! Thank you, I accept. Ella lets be good friends." Naruto said with a laugh as he hugged Ella who just rubbed her head in his chest.

He gave off the aura of nature and no human presence as he was formed by Gaia so it was understandable.

Naruto rubbed her head as well, "Wouldn't it be dangerous for her to be my side?"

"It shouldn't be a problem at the moment."

"Why now?"

"The gates of underworld have been opened so any monster that dies can easily walk out." She said with a small tremble in her tone

"Is it one of your children?"

"Yes and one of my other mistakes, if they know about you then they will also try to kill you. They are the same as the Olympians, jealous and filled with paranoia; it seems to run in the family very deeply."

"Hmm, I am not worried so don't be sad." Naruto said as he rubbed her tiny head with his finger

"Okay, oh my. I almost forgot. The demi child you killed was the son of Neptune so I have collected the immortal side of his existence to power you up." Gaia said as she took out a golden ball

"It is your choice, do you accept it and continue to kill other beings with power. It doesn't matter if they are monster or otherwise, this all I can do you for you."

Naruto took the golden ball and swallowed, he trusted Gaia and he knew everything she said was the truth. The ball melted inside and he felt his body heat up, energy seemed to seep into his very being and he knew he had grown much stronger.

"I am happy with just this, if we do come across such situations than you can do this but I will not actively hunt down supernatural beings."

"You really are too nice but that's what I like about you."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoy and comment.

Right now I am kind of starting on this plot and I haven't read the books in 4 years so it's kind of slow but the next chapter will be longer. If you have any advice, than I am willing to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks" Naruto whispered in a shy tone at being complimented so directly by such a beautiful existence, it made his heart beat faster.

"Well let's go Ella, our long journey together starts now." He said with a smile as he started walking to explore more of the city. Ella squeaked once and followed along from the air but when Naruto saw her he thought, 'It would be better if she could just stay on my shoulder like Gaia, it seems really hard with that weak body.'

As he walked he decided to ask Gaia, "Can you do that energy transfer for Ella as well, she looks really malnourished."

Gaia smiled from her sitting position, "Hmm, I was expecting that. Hehe, yes it can be done."

"Am I so predictable?" Naruto questioned with a smile

"It's not bad, when people can tell that you mean well. So are you going to hunt monsters to feed them to Ella?" Gaia enquired curiously, she enjoyed watching his face and his actions as they were refreshing

"If we come across any dangerous ones than I will kill them, at that time make some for Ella."

"No problem"

"Thanks" Naruto muttered in a happy tone, life was looking to be good once again

* * *

Naruto explored the city, once more realizing how different the world is from his home but he wished to go back more and more as he saw things. He didn't feel right in this kind of atmosphere even if the city was the biggest one he had ever seen and there were many interesting things, it didn't really matter.

"The people here are really filled with negative emotions" He muttered as he walked

"Hmm, the world is very fast moving and things have changed a lot from the past. These changes make it easier for people to have a problem. It's just not easy for mortals to live in peace anymore even when the supernatural side is hidden from them." Gaia replied as she placed her hand on her tiny chin and watched his expression; the world was boring thing to see as she had watched it from the beginning

"Is that so, it really is the same where ever you go."

"What does your world look like?" She asked in a curious tone, she would be happy if he shared more of his life with her.

"It is a beautiful place of nature; I think you would love it. Though, it is a lot more dangerous than here as there are many beings with power roaming freely."

"Even then I would really wish to see such a place this world has become really corrupt and it will take who knows how long to cure it." Gaia said with sigh

Naruto rubbed her tiny head," Don't be sad, I will make sure to cure it when I get my power back."

Gaia smiled at his encouragement and nodded, the trio walked peacefully without encountering anything of the supernatural and only some mortals fighting here and there.

The sun had set and was getting dark, which reminded Naruto that he was basically homeless.

"Where do you think I should stay?"

"There is a park nearby where the nymphs reside, you can stay with them or we can find another place if you wish."

"I am okay with your suggestion, what about you Ella?" Naruto nodded and called out to Ella who had perched onto the lamppost.

"Ella is okay, anywhere where it does not hurt."

"Well so we are decided but Gaia I want to know why haven't I felt hungry yet?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"The ball of energy provided you with the required nutrients but you will need to eat by tomorrow or you can get one more." She said with a comfortable smile as she felt really good to be in contact with Naruto he was just sunny and filled with natural energy, and it was not clashing with him.

Naruto nodded and changed his direction to where Gaia pointed, on the way he saw actual homeless people which was a new situation for him as in Konoha everyone had a place to stay.

He did feel sad for them but nothing he could do about it and walked ignoring their depressive looks but suddenly he came to a halt.

In front of him were three tall giants of a height of 3 m and above, he wasn't stopped because of their appearance or anything as he had seen people taller but what stopped him was that these three giants were cooking the homeless people on the side of the street and no one knew of the reality.

The disgusting smell wafted to him and he felt himself gag, and only his experience with gore stopped him from hurling.

"Laistrygonian Giants" Gaia muttered with disdain

"How are they killing people so openly?" Naruto said with voice full of emotions and suppressed rage; his voice trembled as he spoke.

"The Olympians don't really care about humans especially those who don't believe in them while the demi kids are just afraid of getting hunted down. It is reasonable since they are outnumbered and not strong enough." Gaia said with contempt as she really hated the thought of them.

"The humans are killed by monsters and they are either completely erased from memories by the mist or some accident is made up." Even though Gaia said those facts she herself didn't care about them either as these would wound up killing each other later or they only made the world a worst place. The only exception she felt was from Naruto so she would help if he desired.

Naruto was looking at the giants with clear killing intent now, "Ready to collect their essence."

"I am ready but be careful."

"No need to worry." He said to Gaia and turned to Ella, "Rest here and don't intervene."

Ella looked at his serious expression and nodded as she sat down with Gaia to watch the spectacle.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly to the man eating giants and with a rush he increased his pace but unlike before he didn't have chakra to mask his footsteps which made a lot of noise once he ran especially on the roads of the modern world.

The giants turned around as they heard someone running towards them, the bigger one who was 3.4 m tall looked at Naruto like he was a tasty treat. They didn't only eat humans as monsters also hunted each other especially these giants who liked humanoid beings.

"Brothers we got another tasty treat offering itself to us."

"Big brother let me do the honor than, last time you had your fun with that demi kid." The giant with blond hair and a giant baseball bat said as he looked towards the approaching foe while the third was just occupied with eating.

The older Giant nodded and let him take the monster coming their way so the blonde giant stood up and looked towards Naruto with a wicked smile.

At the moment when the giant started running Naruto had also sped up, the giant swung the bat to smash him but Naruto dodged with ease and punched him in the face as he had leaned down with the force.

The punch did hurt but it lacked the strength to really do much to these giants, "That hurt." The giant said as he got hit by a kick that followed the punch.

'They are more durable than I expected guess it is time to use the power.' Naruto mused as he held his hand like knife and coated it with wind power; he was used to making Rasenshuriken by now so it was easy enough make a sharp current.

The enemy didn't realize the change and swung his bat with more vigorous movements which were large and wasteful in his eyes. Naruto dodged the clumsy attacks with ease and avoided the hand that was about to grab at him, then his own hand shot out with wind coating it.

The giant screamed as his veins were cut and Naruto followed it up with jumping over his shoulders and with lighting on both his hands, he hit the giant's skull shocking him.

"AAAAHHH" The giant screamed as his brain was getting electrocuted but the current wasn't that strong so Naruto had followed it with his knife hand cutting its wind pipe. The giant fell down in anguish while it tried in futile resistance to hold back the blood while Naruto ran towards the others.

"You fucking bastard" The older one roared and rushed with his axe

Naruto ducked through the attack which came at him horizontally from the left side and pushed away from the knee attack the followed, and he retaliated with his knife hand carving its skin like knife on butter.

"Gahhhh" It roared and thrashed and wildly, its movement became messier while the silent one threw something at Naruto which he dodged and it hit the older one.

Naruto saw from his peripheral vision that it was a human and it angered him so he kicked the older one with his right foot while coating it with cutting power. The kick had large amounts force and wind power concentrated on it so it cut the neck cleanly.

The older giant died with disbelief on its face and Naruto continued on his path of carnage as he ran towards the retreating foe. "Never show your back to an enemy" Naruto shouted as he jumped onto its back and slammed his fingers into its ears.

It screamed in unholy terror and pain as lightning current directly pierced into its brain and with slight trembles the corpse fell to the ground.

"That was a really nice show; I won't mind watching you fight for a long time." Gaia said in appreciation at the skills shown, he moved so naturally without any hesitation and wasteful movements.

"Huuu" Naruto let out a breath to calm his nerves and his adrenaline rush

"It was nothing; they were just thugs with no skill. I am used to fighting skilled fighters." Naruto said with a somber tone as people had died while he was fighting,

Gaia realized that the human death had affected him so she flew to his face and made him look at her, "Naruto, it is not your fault. You were outnumbered and didn't have your powers; these things happen so don't kill yourself over such unavoidable things. You can't always save people, as people are dying every second so does that mean you will also grieve for them. Just take these moments as motivation and drive yourself to your goal or else you will die slowly from the inside."

Gaia tried to motivate him and brighten up his spirit as she disliked when his sunny disposition darkened even a bit, it brought her pain like she was connected to him.

Naruto felt that the words were personal and they resonated within him, "Thank you Gaia, I am sorry to show such a pathetic side of mine when I am shinobi."

"No, it's alright to feel bad; it helps you from becoming a monster." Gaia said as she touched his cheek

"That tickles" Naruto laughed as Gaia touched his cheek with her tiny hand and Ella had also joined in comforting him with her wings that tickled his body.

"Ella is here for you so don't feel like that, Ella will share her books."

"Thanks Ella, I feel better now" Naruto rubbed her head

"Here are three new power pills" Gaia said as she produced three new ones from the monsters essence which would delay their return by years and by then the gate should be closed.

Naruto took the pills and gave the big one to Ella, "Ella, eat this, it is good for you."

Ella looked at him and opened her mouth, to which Naruto smiled and put the pill in her waiting mouth. She proceeded to gulp it down and she shook visibly as her body changed at perceived rate, she became slightly taller now standing at 1.7m and her body filled up so that she was not skinny anymore.

"How do you feel?"

"Ella feels great, Ella feels like she can take Phineas" She said excitedly

"That's a very small goal let's see you take on something bigger, huh." Naruto said suggestively

"Ella will fight giants and beat them too" She said with a wide smile

"Stop playing with the kid and eat."

"Okay, okay no hurry" Naruto said as he took both the pills but his body didn't change visibly as he had well built body already but if he estimated how strong he was physically, "I should have half the strength of that big giant. Am I right?"

"It should be close." Gaia said with her face lost in thought

"Meh, it's good enough for now. It is better than three time's human strength I started off with."

"Sorry for only giving that much it's not like I had any choice." Gaia said with a pout

"I am not complaining so don't show that face even though it looks cute as well." Naruto floundered as he tried to make her change her expression

"Just kidding" She smiled which made him smile as well

"Well everything is good so let's go towards our destination." Naruto said as he started walking but before that he picked up the axe that had not disappeared.

"Sometimes monsters leave behind some items"

"That feels like a game"

"You can only blame the Olympians who wished to provide their heroes with items once a monster was defeated."

"Hmm, well its good thing for me. I hope to see one of these demi kids with an actual weapon. I feel naked without something in my hand though the axe will suffice but I have never used this kind before."

"If you want I can easily guide you" Gaia said

"Not now, if I need it I will ask" he said with a serious tone with dark undertone to his words which Gaia understood and nodded

With that the conversation came to halt and they traveled silently while taking in the surroundings.

* * *

"Father, are you really here?" Jason questioned as he looked at Zeus who was standing in front of him

"I am here son and I am deeply sorry for my actions, and not being there for you." Zeus replied in a gentle tone as he walked closer and hugged Jason

He had decided to meet his son as he was getting ready to go on their new quest, inside the house dedicate to his children

"I do not blame you, I understand that you have responsibilities and laws to follow but please can you bring back my memories." Jason questioned

"That is out of my control; I do not have the ability but do not worry as they will return soon." Zeus replied as he patted his child's back in a fatherly manner

"Thank you for the response, is there anything I can do for you father?" Jason asked as he wished to create more opportunities for meeting his father

"That is nothing and I am here to gift you with an important item. It is the culmination of my love for you my child and made with the powers of lightning that I provided personally so use it with pleasure and keep yourself safe. I must be going now as time has passed." Zeus said in a gentle tone as he kissed Jason on the forehead and disappeared

Jason felt touched and now felt the love of a father, and he desired to have more. He looked at the artifact and clenched it in his fist with a look of happiness.

'Father, I will live up to your expectations and never lose this gift. It is the first thing I have gotten from you personally and I will keep it with me for life, even if it became scrap metal.' Jason thought as he got ready for the mission

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. I am still getting used to the setting so it might be clunky but I will appreciate it if you point out where a scene should be extended or if there is something wrong.

I can't really tell from the reader point of view.

How was the battle scene? Is it good enough or it needs to be improved?

Is the direction of the story from this short opening good?

I really hope you enjoy and I can finish this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Harlem Neighborhood, Naruto stopped at the entrance of a park where he felt the land was filled with natural energy.

"Why does this place feel like this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the entrance

"Oh, that is because nymphs are nature spirits so wherever they reside the land is filled with such feeling." Gaia said as she realized what he was pointing at.

Naruto entered the park and felt gazes from all sides on him, "They seem to be shy."

"Can't blame them, there life has been very difficult these days because of the pollution and the occasional Olympian trying to force themselves on them. They have already given up on the Main leaders of the Olympians giving them justice for their grievances and only serve them for survival." She said with contempt remembering the countless times she witnessed the poor creatures get taken by force

Naruto didn't feel right imagining such horrible things and his dislike for his yet to be seen enemies grew, he felt real desire to kill for once in his life. He rubbed his finger on Gaia's head, "Don't worry I will make it stop."

"Thanks" She felt better as she forgot about the things and focused on him

"Are you close to these being as they are nature spirits and the world is your domain."

"Yes, so you don't have to worry about them betraying you for the Olympians and they are already curious about you as you give off a similar presence." Gaia giggled as the wind nymphs flew around Naruto

Naruto felt the scene was magical and picturesque as the wind nymphs flew around while chattering and the water from the lake was forming into a woman, even the trees turned out to be dryads.

Of the wind nymphs one was bigger and seemed regal, she came forward and asked, "Who are you, you feel like Mistress Gaia?"

"Hmm, how should I answer this? Let's go with, Gaia's Champion, I am her chosen to fight against the evil of the world." Naruto said laughingly as Gaia felt her cheeks blush

The nymph stared at him and the tiny Gaia, according to her feelings and senses she could tell they both had very strong connection to Gaia so he might be telling the truth.

"Very well, do you require assistance oh champion of Gaia."

"Haha" Naruto snickered at being called that but managed to reply.

"I just want to rest here and you guys can keep me company, it's my first time seeing your kind."

"My name is Alice and I welcome you into the sanctuary of nymphs. The other's would be happy to keep you company."

"Thank you" Naruto said to her back as she drifted away, he could feel dislike for men from her, 'She must have suffered under someone's dirty hands.'

"Don't think too much about such things and rest, it affects your inner self by always being open to dark thoughts." Gaia warned

"You are right; I shouldn't brood too much on the negatives of the world. It is beautiful and I should try to focus on the good as well or I might lose faith." Naruto said as he rubbed his hair and walked towards the trees.

He sat down on the grass and it felt really comfortable like an expensive bed, it was just like that one time when he enjoyed his stay at Shion's lavish palace.

"So comfortable" Naruto let out a satisfied sound as he lay down, the nymphs giggled at his expression

"It's the dryads making it easier for you."

"Thanks guys" Naruto perked up in a sitting position and waved to the nearest one

The wind nymphs came close to his stretched hand and he could feel the touch, it was definitely different form touching flesh and blood. The hazy body moved in excitement from his touch as it had gotten something that it loved.

So when he called for Ella to come down so that they can sleep together, the wind nymphs covered him up. Naruto didn't mind and just smiled but when Ella came down and lay in his embrace, he realized something. He could feel the naked chest of Ella touching him and its heat was transferred to him.

"How did I not see that she was naked the whole time" Naruto said with embarrassment

Gaia who was sitting on the nearby tree felt like laughing, "I thought you were used to such thing that's why you didn't react." It made her feel better knowing that he was pure and untouched.

"No, I think I was still getting my head around this new world." His cheeks were red in shame and he kept his mind out of the gutter.

Ella didn't understand what he was going through and just rubbed her head in his chest while keeping her claws away, he was covered in her wings.

Naruto looked at the innocent girl, "Tomorrow I will get you something to cover up, okay."

"Okay, Ella is happy with anything. Can Ella also get more books?"

"Yes, we will get more books but not now."

Ella felt sad and moved her head to the side, "When?"

"When we have a place to stay? Don't be sad it won't take long and I am here with you." He said as he rubbed her head

Ella nodded happily as he touched her and both fell asleep comfortably within the embrace of nature while Gaia watched over them as she didn't require sleep.

* * *

Far away from them, the three nymphs were talking to each other.

"Alice is it safe to let them in" The dryad leader enquired

"They are okay, the boy said he is the champion of Gaia and he is pure when I examined him so we are safe."

"Is he really the champion?" The water Nymph asked curiously

"I am not sure but he has this overwhelming feeling of nature to him so I do feel he is telling the truth. Don't tell me you could not feel it?" Alice said as she looked toward Naruto's direction and realized the little fairy was looking in their direction and she was compelled to look away unconsciously

"If he is the Champion should we ask him for his help? The situation is getting worse as the monsters have been set loose without a limit and I heard from my little ones that a dragon had been sited." The water nymph said with a serious expression

"What?" the dryad screamed in terror

"Quiet" Alice commanded

The water nymph covered the dryad who was shivering in fear as she was haunted by nightmares of her distant past.

"We will try talking to him or else we will move from this location" Alice said as she looked at the place with melancholy, this wasn't the first time they had to run as being weak without a protector was harsh in this cruel world.

* * *

In his dreams Naruto saw the war once again and the final battle with his so called best friend but as he analyzed it more closely he realized that he was the only one to feel like that and Sasuke had been a lost cause. He looked at the visions with a sad look when a light green clad individual seemed to be searching for him.

"Who is that?" He couldn't see that closely for some reason and he didn't know why he was actually seeing it in the first place.

The scene changed once again and he saw a necklace that had the design of a lightning bolt with power flowing through it. He saw a boy with determined expression fighting against something wearing it and it empowered his strikes with lightning.

"That should be mine" He felt his soul cry out for it and felt emptiness inside which lit the suppressed anger

"Hoo, I will get it back once I have understood a little bit more. Don't want to be led by the nose."

The scene went away and he was in space looking down at the world which confused him as he had never seen it from such a place.

"Did Gaia's powers give me such ability but what does it even mean?" He felt confused at the random scenes

"Don't go overboard child" A voice spoke to him in the darkness of space, it was filled with power that he had never felt and not even Kaguya carried such presence as his soul felt mortal fear like never before and he woke up with a scream.

His body shook at the feeling of that being and his eyes looked around wildly for its presence but nothing. The sudden noise and movement had woken up Ella who took flight while the wind nymphs had scattered in fright.

Gaia who had been enjoying his sleeping face was surprised when it changed to terror and he woke with a scream.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I saw visions of my world and then I was in space. Till here it was okay but then a voice spoke it affected my soul so much that I felt fear. I just don't understand." Naruto body still shook from the meeting and he was trying to calm himself down.

Gaia's face fell when she came to conclude who could have met him; she flew over to his head and patted him.

"Don't worry Naruto nothing will happen to you, just listen to what it said and nothing bad will happen." She said with a motherly tone as she felt helpless against that being

Naruto took some breathes to calm down as Ella and Gaia hugged him, "What was it?"

"I can't tell?"

"So a primordial or higher" Naruto concluded logically even if Gaia didn't confirm it, he was sure of it or else she wouldn't be affected.

* * *

'What is this artifact?'

'It seems to be something of very high level, why would father give it to me?'

'I am happy that he finally decided to talk to me personally but this feels suspicious.'

'Would father really give such a precious item away like that? I have never heard about it and this negative feeling I am getting, is really confusing.' Leo mused as he held the artifact that his father had gifted him, he felt happy and confused

He turned it around and tinkered with it but it was truly too hard just as expected and not even his flames could do anything about it.

'That was stupid; I was told it enhances flames so obviously flame retardant.' Leo shook his head as he did something stupid and put it on

"Let's just learn from experience, I should trust father as he did go out of his way to give me a gift and no enemy should be able to enter the camp." Leo reasoned as he put it on and he felt it connect with his soul but he didn't know how malicious this object was and it's real function

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

This is to help get some connections as Gaia has limits set on her.

How was it?

Felt like my motivation almost dead so it was actually hard to write and it ended up shorter.


	6. Chapter 6

The nymphs gathered around Naruto once they heard him scream, Alice came forth while watching his face.

"Is everything all right?"

"Sorry for making a ruckus but it's okay now." Naruto said as he felt better already with Ella and Gaia's presence

Alice stared at him for a moment and nodded as she left to give him space so that he is ready to listen to their request.

The smaller wind nymphs gathered around him once again an tried to make him feel better as they had know he felt fear and it was something familiar to them.

"Thanks" Naruto said as he saw the little ones cover his body to provide him closure, he felt happy that people cared for him and it was something he liked.

The sun had risen and the light shone over the park as Naruto stretched his limbs and went through fighting exercise to help him heat up and keep shape. After that he picked up the giant axe and tired to incorporate it into his move set but it was proving to be difficult as it felt really clumsy using such a large thing.

"Naruto its okay you are doing well, the feeling only comes from your body which isn't used to utilizing such bulky weapons." Gaia said to encourage him, he was doing all right better than most axe users as he moved with finesse but she knew some people felt uncomfortable with new weapons.

Naruto nodded and continued to try and fix the clunky parts of his move; he could use the axe with either hand while he could use it with both to trick the opponents into believing it.

As Naruto sat down to rest the Nymph leaders gathered in front of him.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Champion" Alice said with formal speech

"It's okay, do you need help" Naruto was used to receiving requests and her presence just screamed that to him.

Alice didn't show surprise at that and nodded, "Yes, we have a big problem and we can't get out of it without sacrifices."

Naruto perked up in attention and narrowed his eyes, 'How big?"

"A dragon" Alice said hopelessly as she waited for him to decline

"How big is it?" Naruto only thought of it as a giant lizard nothing more, he had seen worse.

For the first time Alice showed an unsightly face, it was filled with surprise and followed with hope that her brethren might all survive.

"It is not too big as it is young but the size is approximately 20m, its body is 15m while the tail is 5m." Alice explained as she made the wind take shape of the dragon while Naruto looked carefully and thought how the combat might happen.

"Naruto, you can't defeat it." Gaia threw water over his fighting spirit and the nymphs hope

Naruto just took a breath to calm himself down, "So what should I do, I can't just let them suffer." He asked expecting an answer. To him Gaia had become like Kakashi, who will provide him answers when asked.

Gaia felt that he just thought of something rude but let it go and explained, "With your strength and gear right now, it is highly likely you will die along with Ella or if you used the Nymphs than you might survive but then many of them would be sacrificed."

Naruto and the Nymphs thought on it and nodded in acceptance as they couldn't see it happen without casualties now that it had been put into words.

"But there is a way, we can kill more monsters to gather strength and gather more gear." She said calmly while touching Naruto so that he won't speak, Naruto understood.

"Yeah, this way we can do it. How long do we have Alice?" Naruto showed false bravado

Alice and her companions looked very happy and they hugged each other in joy, "It should be here in two weeks but even this isn't enough for us to get away as the monsters have infested the city." She said helplessly and felt guilty to put so many burdens on a stranger; she didn't want to be like the hated Olympians.

"Even If you can't accomplish it without casualties we will be forever thankful and do our best to be of service." She said with dignity and honor flowing through her words which resonated with Naruto who nodded.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Naruto said as he touched her hand which felt warm and he let go and walked away

Alice looked at her hand and felt surprised that she was not feeling uncomfortable from a males touch.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the park along with Ella heading towards any clothing shop.

"So what is it?"

"The affect lessens as you take more; you will require higher level beings to feed on to maintain the efficacy. Unless you wish to massacre whole lot of them it is going to be slow, you can become strong but not enough to beat the dragon." Gaia said mercilessly but Naruto didn't lose hope

"So I will just kill more and utilize my skills to do the rest, a dumb monster shouldn't be a match." He said confidently

"It can fly and breathe fire" She said with a dull look

"So I can have Ella cut its wings with the axe while we blast it with projectiles from the ground."

"That could work but most likely you will die or the nymphs as it will definitely throw fire in that direction."

"So what should I do to succeed without a sacrifice?" Naruto said helplessly, he didn't like this feeling and it made him angrier that he had been deprived of his power.

Gaia sat on his head and patted him, "Calm down, there is a sure fire way. We poison it."

"Poison? Where do I get one that strong?" He said in confusion

"The gorgon sisters" She said with a smile

Naruto could feel his mood uplifting with her tone of voice and asked, "And where do I find them?"

"Not very far and at an unexpected place"

Naruto she was just dragging along, "Where?"

"At the convenience store, these girls have moved with the time and found a better way to hunt." Gaia said with smile as she thought of the dumb little creatures

"That was definitely not what I expected but it is smart, I would give it to them for using their brains." Naruto said as he remembered the things about the creatures and their tragedy inflicted upon them by Athena.

"Will you kill them?" Gaia asked curiously

"Depends, I will try talking with them first and if it works then no killing. On other hand if they decline I will kill them as they are not innocent anymore, I will get justice for them but they also deserve punishment now for killing the children who had the unlucky fate of being born to the Olympians."

Gaia felt his determination and conviction, "Good or else you might end you might die because of you bleeding heart. I like that about you but it can get annoying so don't go that far."

"Haha, I will try my best." Naruto said as he thought of the many times he had been told those words.

* * *

On the way to the clothing shop Naruto killed several monsters and fed the pills to Ella who did become strong but the affect was minimal even after taking multiple pills. It had even less affect on him but something was still better than nothing, and he did get some daggers and a round shield.

'These things are random as some games. What did dog like a beast have to with shields?' Naruto thought as he helped Ella put on sports bra and shorts but it was impossible to get them off without him there so they ditched them.

"I know these things are random, so I wish for a pair of shorts which work mentally." Naruto said as he felt annoyed at leaving her naked on the bottom as her ass and private parts were on show, barely protected by feathers.

"Don't worry Naruto; Ella is happy with just this." Ella said as she looked at him with a smile

"No, we will definitely find a solution but now we deal with our real problem." Naruto said without hesitation and kept his eyes away from her naked skin.

'Damn hormones'

Naruto felt really annoyed that now that he had calmed down his other instincts were working in order and it seemed they were coming at him with revenge as he had never done any sexual thing, not even that.

Gaia didn't like what she was getting from Naruto so she patted his head and concentrated her ability to suppress his desires and as he was accepting of it, the affect took place.

"Thanks" Naruto said as he took in fresh air to cool down his body.

"You are welcome" Gaia said while holding back her annoyance she felt in her heart

* * *

Naruto walked along the path of the metropolis filled with more people than he had ever sensed and also the bad they had done to the world, he had a connection with Gaia and was a sage so he could feel it the more he walked in this city that had almost completely ruined Nature.

The people they didn't care and made a mess, smoke everywhere and pollution kept on increasing very second.

"Naruto stop" Gaia said as she felt him losing to the will of Nature, her hate and suppressed desires.

"What is this?" Naruto's eyes were red and still filled with inherent rage of nature as he question what he seen and felt

Gaia sighed sadly, "This is what humans have become, and you said you will be my Champion do you even know what that means. Have you thought on how you can save the world without harming the mortals as even if you heal the planet it would only be temporary?"

Gaia didn't like to make him stressed but he needed to know what he was getting into with clear view.

"We will talk later; I wish to have peace of mind while handling this problem." Naruto postponed these thoughts to not be distracted and kept his senses to the surface to avoid getting lost again.

* * *

Finally after having killed some monsters that he passed by and becoming stronger Naruto arrived at his destination. He entered the store where he saw two female receptionists who smiled cordially at him in a welcoming manner.

Naruto smiled back and walked towards them directly, when he heard one of them,

"Sister, it's another monster who wants to court us"

"Don't mind it and enjoy the experience Stheno" Euryale said haughtily

Naruto stood in front of the women and said with a friendly smile, "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Do wish to buy anything or just talk"

"Talk, something very important"

Euryale's interest was piqued as the monster was not lost in lust or anything remotely close to love seeing their beautiful appearance and he was strong, she could feel it.

"We are listening."

"I can help you get your revenge on those two people from Olympus and even heal your curses." Naruto said carefully while looking at them, any sign of attack and they had to die

"Can you really?" Stheno said with hope and joy as she held his collar with her face close to his

"Yes"

"What do want in return?" Euryale didn't know if she could believe him but it was better than nothing and the gates of death were open, they would return if they died.

"Your blood, the poisonous and the healing side"

"That is very simple, I know you want more so don't dawdle."

"Live by my rule, no killing innocents that is all I ask." Naruto said seriously

Euryale and Stheno both looked at him with surprise, 'What kind of monster is this?'

"This request is simple and we can oblige by it as we won't have any reason to do such a thing. But when can you grant our wish." She asked while getting ready to strike if he was just playing around

"You might think this is an excuse but I need a year at most." Naruto said cautiously getting ready to act but unexpectedly he heard them laughing, his face showed surprise.

"Is that all? We are immortals; 1 year is nothing in our eyes. I was expecting you to say at least 100 or 1000 years, them I might have attacked. You must not have lived long to see the time like mortals." Euryale slithered to his side, he didn't move as he felt no danger

"So pure and you look good now that I look carefully. Do you want this big sister to give you a good time?" She teased while her sister laughed with happiness after a long time of pain and despair along with rage at the world for their accursed fate.

"No thank you, I would like to spend time with someone I love. I don't take these things lightly." Naruto said as she looked at him teasingly

"Such a nice guy, sister would have been a happy girl if she had met you instead of that seaweed bastard." Euryale said with anger and smashed her hand against the table destroying it.

"Sorry, it's just remembering how our sufferings were result of his seducing our sister and the fact she has died many time already made me furious." Euryale said with embarrassment as she was the intelligent one among the sisters behind Medusa.

"It's okay, I understand your pain" Naruto said as he touched her face to take away the tears she let out as she felt hope.

"You really are a nice guy; we will trust you and follow what you have said but just be sure lets all swear on the river Styx." Euryale was serious as this was a hope that she had to latch onto, they had no other choice or they would continue living the same.

"Okay" Naruto was already planning to do that but it seems the women really were more desperate than he had believed.

* * *

"How did it go?" Gaia asked as she was sitting on Ella's head outside the store

"It went better than expected"

"Good, now we hunt monsters to improve your strength and get any other lucky weapon while waiting for it."

"Yeah, let's go Ella. I will teach you how to fight with you claws."

* * *

On Olympus, Zeus walked into his personal palace and sat down on his throne. He looked forward, staring hatefully at a sign which read, 'Sector 67.'

He wished he could burn it down as those words mocked him and his existence but unfortunately he held no such power.

'They do not understand my actions and never will. They have become too fragile like the mortal.'

'I need power and they would never accept my means. I had lost myself in lust to numb this pain and hatred but then the world smiled upon me and gave me a way.'

'How can I resist the temptation to free myself from this slavery?'

'How can I, Zeus be a damn slave?' Zeus thought as he broke the arm rest of his throne from the pressure and touched the collar on his neck, something he could not take off for the moment and has tormented him for thousand of years

Zeus got up from the throne and walked towards the sign, in his hand was a dark crown. With slow movements he scraped the sign with the edges of the crown and his eyes were filled with hope as he saw scratches appear on it.

"Yes" He exclaimed in joy as he looked at the accomplishment of a life time, this sign was unaffected by his powers but this crown damaged it

'Unlike the other pieces the darkness piece is exceptionally pure and strong. Hades child should be a worthy sacrifice to the crown of darkness, i would have loved to use my brothers but they aren't weak enough to not understand what was happening.' Zeus thought as he walked back with a wicked smile on his face

"Soon, soon, I will have my dreams come true. There shall be no more strings on me." Zeus muttered with confidence and his eyes shone with intelligence and madness

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

How was it?

If you think I should extend some part do tell or there is anything I could do better. These things about the dragon are actually from the novel but it was only mentioned in the passing.

So yeah the next or the other one would be about the dragon. Now I am not sure, death or not.


	7. Chapter 7

In the evening, Naruto walked back to the park filled with bruises and cuts, which was the same for Ella. The gates of death were open indeed and Naruto learned firsthand what that meant as the city was infested with the creatures who were all bloodthirsty for his life, mortals and the demi's.

'Even then it was very productive, we got some armor for both of us and Ella seems to pick up techniques perfectly with her eidetic memory.' Naruto walked with a painful gait as he had been mauled by countless beasts and had learned the painful way to not carried away in destroying monsters or else many of them would gather to end him.

"Ahh" Ella screamed as she fell from the sky, she had insisted on carrying herself not to burden him but it seems the damage was bad. He quickly moved and caught her, even with the armor that covered her upper body below the neck she didn't weigh much.

"Ella, I will carry you so stop moving" Naruto said gently as he looked at his new friend with worry

Ella looked at him and saw that it hurt him to see her in pain so she nodded demurely.

"If you had just listened and done this systematically instead of getting carried away because of the time limit, you would have been alright. It's not even that close as you still have two weeks and even if it goes down by a few days, it should be enough for you to fight the dragon." Gaia's voice entered his ears and he could feel that she was very annoyed at his recklessness

"Sorry but I need to best I can do with your method I would not have gained as much. This pain is bearable but death of innocent life would haunt me forever knowing that I could I have saved them as such I cannot risk it. Those little one depend on me so I have to live up to their expectations." Naruto replied in a determined tone, he felt the innocence of the nymphs and their pain so he wished to liberate them

Gaia sighed and smiled, "Okay I accept that but please be careful. I do not like to see you in pain."

Naruto could feel the affection in her voice and the pain she felt communicated through her words and nodded.

"I know you will not like this but I wonder if I died would I also be able to walk out through the gates." Naruto asked with a controlled tone while keeping his eyes away from Gaia

"You can but don't ever let that happen as the place you will appear is one of the most dangerous places for you. You will appear on Tartarus who will be able to sense our connection and try to have you killed by hordes of monsters. To make it worse I won't be able to accompany you there so you won't grow stronger to fight them off." Gaia said in a serious tone hoping that day never came as Naruto would most likely perish without getting at least one of his artifacts back.

Naruto felt a chill go down his spine, "Good to know." He said with a sigh as he had lost one more easy way to power and even gotten an actual restriction unlike other monsters.

"Is there any news of the Olympians?" Naruto asked to change the topic

"You are safe as they are being occupied by the Gigantes, my other children that have opposing abilities to the Olympians." She said while looking down in shame as she wished they didn't exist anymore. 'Curse Him, for not letting me do what I want.' She really wished to curse him but was scared he might do something really bad for her and it could be anything.

"So that vision I had of a demi fighting was probably against one of the giants"

"Whose child?"

"Zeus"

"It should be Porphyrion; he is the King of Giants that opposes Zeus." Gaia said thoughtfully knowing they would fail already as the Olympians had heroes on their side to turn the tide.

"He seems to be out in the wild so we can meet him first and see how it turns out after I have tamed the dragon."

"What? Tame the dragon, you didn't mention that." Gaia spoke with accusation in her voice

"Well we need a ride or else how am I supposed to move around. I can't fly and I don't have my speed anymore, this is the only logical route obviously that is if the Dragon surrenders." Naruto said as he looked at the tiny figure floating in front of him. She stared back equally with a powerful gaze and nodded as she understood.

* * *

"Welcome Naruto, how was your outing" Alice came and greeted them at the entrance, she felt filled with hope seeing that the champion was trying his best as witnessed through his many wounds

"Very productive, though if you wouldn't mind do you guys have any fruits to eat." Naruto asked as he really wanted to taste food and the things out there were not natural he could sense impurities in them; he didn't want scavenge the whole city for just some food when he was already occupied.

Alice felt happy that they could be of use and nodded, "The dryads can provide you with healthy fruits as you desire, these can increase your vitality and heal wounds." She explained with smile on her face as she guided them towards the location

She told them to sit down while she went and brought some fruits while they were waiting Naruto put Ella down and started healing her with the remaining energy he had so that her wings don't get crippled.

She moved and moaned in pain as the healing set everything right and by the time he was done, he felt completely drained.

"Now I understand how normal people feel, how can they even do so much with such low reserves of energy?" Naruto muttered in disbelief as his new energy was truly just a drop of his real reserves.

"That's what strong people always ask, as they see the weak doing things through ingenuity." Gaia answered as she understood what he meant; she had also encountered such scenes before in her endless life.

Naruto also knew that but he really couldn't see himself getting use to this as he always had such high reserves. He looked at Ella and smiled while messing with her beautiful hair as she rested her head on his lap and giggled when she felt his touch that made his fatigue lower seeing such a pure person.

The wind nymphs had already started gathering around them and enjoyed the feeling of his energy while he healed Ella. Before they could all pounce on the blonde champion, Alice came to the rescue.

"Children, do not disturb them." She said in a maternal tone and they retreated while looking back with sad expressions.

"Sorry about that but they seem to have gotten attached to your presence."

"It's alright, I like it when they gather around me and it makes for a beautiful scene."

Alice nodded and put down some fruits in front served on a leaf, "Here are the fruits as you wished, please enjoy."

"Thank you" Naruto said as he picked one and fed it to Ella

"No problem. I wish to ask, if you would require our service in fighting the dragon" Alice asked as he floated beside them and it didn't seem like she wanted to leave

Naruto took a bite out of the fruit and saw the wandering gaze of Gaia; he smiled and picked up a small treat to feed her. She opened her tiny mouth and nibbled on the treat while his hand held it, the scene was really cute and he could help but smile widely. After she had finished Gaia looked away to hide the happy face while Naruto looked towards Alice.

"I didn't wish to do this but yes, I would require the wind nymphs to cause trouble for the dragon in the air and the water nymphs in case of a fire so they can be ready to douse it out. I will do the rest along with Ella." He said as he his hand picked up a fruit to eat

Alice nodded thoughtfully and she hesitated before saying, "Can I be of assistance? The dragon is an aerial threat and you don't seem to have flight capability and it would hinder Miss Ella if she carried you. So in this case I can help provide flight capability for you." She finished her words with conviction and slight embarrassment

Naruto knew she just wanted to help as Ella would have zero problems carrying him with her increased powers, even then he still asked with curiosity, "How?"

"By combining, a nymph of high level has such a capability. I would become the armor your wear and take flight against our enemies." She said with determination while hiding her embarrassment

"Haha" Gaia couldn't stop herself from laughing which made the scene awkward and out of place

Alice was lucky that she couldn't be seen clearly or else she might have felt worse. Naruto could see that it took courage to consider such thing so he didn't dismiss it but enquired, "Can you show me how it works?"

He said gently while putting Ella's head down on the grass bed while standing up. Alice nodded with excitement as this ability was inherent to them and no nymph had ever done it because it was sacred and not something done with just anyone along with the requirement of affinity which Naruto passed with high marks.

Naruto stood waiting for her to do the thing and she didn't disappoint as she started, the wind picked up and as she extended her hand touching Naruto her body flowed around him. As it moved it started taking shape of a wind armor that had wings on the back and crown on the head made of wind, Naruto felt warm as he was embraced by Alice.

He understood why she felt self-conscious when suggesting it as her body had embraced him and he was lucky that he was wearing clothes. But it was well worth it, he felt power once again and felt that his movements had become smoother and faster.

"You should be able to move like the wind" Alice's voice rang inside his head

Naruto nodded as he took flight and checked if he could move like before, the test was a success and he had no problem moving. His wind attacks had also received a boost making his planned method of attack easier.

'I should make a version of this once I get my powers back, it looks cool.'

Naruto landed near Ella who was looking at him with excitement just like all the other nymphs who felt more willingness to believe in him once they saw Alice give herself to Naruto.

"Do I have a chance now?"

"It really shouldn't be difficult anymore with all our resources unless it brought back up or the parent decided to attack."

Naruto nodded, "You heard it Alice. With your help it became easier to do this task." As he said it Alice separated from him and he could feel that she was fatigued slightly by the fusion.

She smiled happily at being of use and not having to completely rely on someone else.

"Does this cause you to lose energy fast?"

Alice wanted to deny it but she looked at him and knew that he already understood, "Yes but we can definitely go on for an hour." She said desperately as she didn't want him to change his mind

Naruto would have preferred an alternative but it was impossible, "Okay but take care of your body."

Alice nodded and excused herself to rest so that she was in full health for the encounter.

"So why did you laugh?" Naruto looked her accusingly as she almost made the poor woman cry

"Nothing much, it just looked like an out of the way confession" Gaia said with a calm tone and smile

"No such thing, Alice was just trying her best to provide assistance."

"Yeah, provide help" She said meaningfully as she took flight and sat on the tree

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I hope this was good.

This use for nymphs just came to me when started writing today and completely changed what I had planned before. It looks like the transformation, Yuno from Black clover has with the wind spirit

It seems people had kind of had the similar thoughts about the dragon as what I had planned. I didn't think of any other monster to tame so you could recommend one and I will think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed by and Naruto had grown strong, his partners had also gotten used to combat. Today he was resting for longer time as too much fighting can strain the mind; he was walking the streets of NY that were far from the monster zone when he bumped into one of the gorgon sisters.

"Euryale" Naruto called out as he jogged to her side, she turned around and her eyes brightened at his presence

"Naruto, it's nice to see you again. I thought you would visit us but it seems you are not that interested." Euryale muttered in a teasing tone, she was quite happy at his appearance

"No such thing, it's just that I am busy right now. Otherwise I love to know new people and make friends. How are you doing now? Any problems?" Naruto questioned as she turned to café and sat down

"We don't have any problems except our old ones, life seem to be looking up but the thought of our little sister suffering sometimes makes me just walk alone or else we don't separate." Euryale muttered in a soft tone which conveyed her sadness and regret that she held deep within her heart

"Don't look sad, it ruins your pretty face. Trust in me, I will help your sister. I have read enough about her to say she had good reasons to go insane so I will try to bring her sanity back." Naruto sat down beside her and touched her cheek as he said in a confident tone, she was a friend and a helper so he didn't wish to see her sad

"Thank you Naruto, you are the first person in 1000 of years to have been so nice to us. It makes my heart flutter, would you take responsibility if I fell in love with you?" Euryale looked at him with her beautiful golden eyes as her lustrous purple hair moved with the wind

Naruto looked at the woman who stood smaller than him and smiled, "I don't think I qualify for such a position but thank you for considering such a possibility."

"Oh, you don't seem confident now. Why is that?" Euryale was surprised that the man in front of her would think in such a manner for this subject when he held absolute confidence for others subjects

"I don't have any experience as you know and girls don't seem to like me. In my life, I guess only one girl has ever confessed her love for me and I couldn't even reply so I don't expect girls to like me in such a manner." Naruto said in a calm tone as he remembered the fight with pain and the confession, he wished he could have remembered it earlier and maybe he could have understood what love meant

"Is that so? Then understand that you are a desirable partner, don't look down on yourself as I do feel attracted to you. From your appearance to your strength and aura, especially your personality so show some confidence or you will make the people who like you feel down." Euryale said as she kissed him on the cheek

"It was fun talking with you but I need to leave now so see you later." She said with a smile as she left, Euryale could feel the envious eyes of some others on her and she was forced to evacuate

'He seems to already have some people who love him dearly but I wonder if he would accept polygamy as a solution.'

'I wonder why she hurried away.' Naruto thought as he got up and felt Gaia, his face changed naturally to a peaceful smile as she sat down on his shoulder

'Is this how it feels to have family? I wish we could stay together and it feels so natural.'

"Did you have fun, roaming outside alone?" Gaia asked in a calm tone as she smiled, looking at his happy expression brought joy to her soul

"It was okay but I prefer when you are with me." Naruto replied casually as he decided to head back and get ready for more hunting

"Is that so?" To Gaia this was the best thing she could have heard and Naruto didn't seem to be aware of the connection forming between them

* * *

Three days away from the day of battle, it was a peaceful night and the group was gathered in the park. The nymphs had said they should do something fun to liven up the atmosphere especially since it was in their nature and Naruto agreed as he was getting tired of the stifling environment.

Different types of food had been gathered from the human restaurants along with drinks for Naruto and Ella. Naruto was feeling excited to see something like this as it was unique and he liked celebrations.

Lights moved around the peaceful night, flashing in different colors and forming exciting images while the nymphs danced to the music. He would have not enjoyed the music if he didn't understand the words but his body was created by Gaia so he knew all languages.

'Even if it lacks chakra, I do gain the increased connection with the world through this form and when I get back in shape my sage mode should be more powerful.' Naruto thought as he moved his head to the music and enjoyed the show

"So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin' to find it  
But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'till it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it"

Naruto found it really different and the dance the girls did, looked really exciting and he felt the desire to see them sing more and even join in.

'If I had you' He sang in his mind as he couldn't stop, it was just too catchy. The others also enjoyed it and the place with happiness, especially Gaia who enjoyed the joy on Naruto's face.

"Come on, Naruto dance with us." The little nymphs called out as a new song picked up as they pulled him to the middle and he followed their steps with an amused smile.

Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together

She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Soon Ella joined in as he got passed from nymph to nymph and finally it was Ella who was in his arms as they moved to the rhythm

"Are you feeling happy?" Naruto asked as he looked at her adorable face

"Ella is happy, is Naruto happy with Ella." Ella replied as she stared at him, her life hand changed and the pain of the past was fading

"I am very happy, you are so cute." Naruto said as he bumped Ella with his forehead and chuckled happily

Ella laughed with him and then Naruto was passed to Alice who seemed to be more visible today.

"I hope this is to your liking." Alice asked in a calm tone as she danced in a professional manner, a thing of the past

"It is wonderful and I would love to see it again, and dance with you guys again. When I am done with my quest I am taking you guys with me so that we can all be happy together." Naruto replied in a cheerful tone

"Thank you for the compliment and the little ones would also be overjoyed by your words." Alice replied as she held back her smile as she felt it was too shameless

"You should lighten up more; a smile would look beautiful on your pretty face." Naruto commented naturally with no motive other than to see her happy but his words brought joy to the poor woman

"I will take note of that." Alice replied as she allowed her facial expressions to lighten

"See, it wasn't hard." Naruto said as was charmed by the stunning smile

"I hope I am not barging in but my turn." Stheno muttered from the back as she pulled Naruto to her side

"Sorry, I guess I took too long but you look stunning today." Naruto said as he looked at the gorgon sister who seemed to have dressed differently

"Just for your eyes Naruto, we don't get the opportunity to do this anymore so you can say it is your lucky day." Stheno said in a teasing tone

"I am honored and happy that you joined in." Naruto replied as he moved with her and he seemed to be getting used to it

"We wish we could join the fight as well but we would be burdens so this is the most we can do, moral support." Stheno said as she felt annoyed that once again they could do nothing

"It's alright and without your poison, this would be impossible. So don't look down and you can grow, just find a weapon or start magic. You have the power don't you than learn to use it to the full capacity." Naruto said as he pushed her chin up with his right hand

"Do you think so?"

"I think so; with hard work anything is possible."

"Thanks, we will try as you advised and maybe we can be of use after the battle." Stheno replied with a smile and she took the chance to give him a kiss on the lips

"That was my first and your reward for helping us." Stheno said with a chuckle as she bounced away, the wrath of Gaia might be upon her if she didn't

"You seemed to have a way with the ladies, Naruto." Gaia commented as she stood in front of him and her arms extended so that he could take them

"I am just good at making friends as all my feelings come from the heart, pure and untainted." Naruto replied as he hid his embarrassment and took his hands with his fingers as she was tiny

They all danced merrily and enjoyed the night with no restraints as life could end any time and to drive away the sadness and frustration.

* * *

The day of hardship had arrived, now the fighters could see if what they had prepared was enough or not.

This was his first battle to protect people in the background so he was slightly nervous. Naruto sat on the grass in a lotus pose as he meditated to calm his nerves.

"No need to be so bunched up, we are ready for it" Gaia encouraged him as seeing him so act weak didn't sit well with her

"You should act with confidence like usual or else it will spread to everyone" She whispered into his ear and he opened his eyes that were clear of doubt

"Thanks, it's a first so it had me worried." Naruto said as he got up and stretched his limbs

It was still very early in the morning but everyone was tense as today they might be seeing each other for the last time. All their eyes were focused on Naruto, their hope and savior. If he failed most of them would be killed without resistance but as they watched him show his usual charismatic smile they felt their stress lower.

"Come on, don't be down. The dumb dragon won't know what hit it when the Uzumaki gets a drop on him." Naruto shouted in a cheerful voice

"Alice and I will combine to fight it; there is no way it can win so cheer up and show me those smiles, make the world a bright place." Naruto said as he moved along and using of his energy to help them react as it made them feel better in its presence.

To not let down their champion, the Nymphs gathered around and him, and chanted victory slogans. Naruto felt a lot better after saying those words and seeing the nymphs backing him up.

"Naruto, everything is ready" Alice voice came from behind

Naruto turned around and took in her appearance that had solidified a bit more as she had also eaten pills which strengthened a powers a bit which was enough to make the wind around her strong enough to make her features clearly visible.

"Good, let's move out to our positions. We need to take it down away from the park." Naruto said as he started walking

"Yes, I have commanded the wind nymphs to cause difficulty for its flight while the water nymphs are around the lakes to stop any fire. It should fall without any problem with the planned surprise attack." Alice was full of confidence as she had fused with Naruto 30 times by now and she felt invincible together

"I hope it isn't very powerful as even on ground it will be a difficult battle to occupy it until the poison does its job. Healing powers can be really annoying when they are helping your enemies." Naruto said laughingly

"We will definitely be victorious; the little ones support will make us stronger while it is only alone." She insisted with a confident tone

"Don't let that power get to your head or you might mistakes" Gaia advised as she saw that Alice had gotten drunk on the power after being a weak existence for so long

"Sorry, if I sounded too arrogant" Alice said as she came to reality and understood that he attitude might have been affected a bit too much

"No worries it happens to everyone, even I had felt like that more than once." Naruto smiled at her to make her feel less uncomfortable

"Ella, are you ready?" Naruto said as he saw her perched on the tree

She flew towards him and landed, "Ella is ready for combat, so Naruto has no need to be stressed."

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment as even Ella had felt his unease at the start of the day.

"Good, once we are done I will reward you for the achievement"

"Ella looks forward to it" She said as she took off to her position

* * *

"It's coming" a voice transferred to his ears

Naruto was sitting in wait for the dragon's arrival along with Alice, once he heard the signal he fused with Alice. The power flowed through him waiting for release and when he saw the dragon in the sky, he let go. Like an arrow from the bow, Naruto pierced through the dragon's left wing with very low resistance.

He had focused the wind into rotating around his body so it created huge holes in the wing without the dragon having a chance to react; it flailed its wings while roaring in pain.

As it was occupied Naruto didn't let off and attacked from the front hitting its head distracting him. It fell down without much problem as it decided it was the best choice, Ella took the opportunity to slash the on the wounds created by the fall and by Naruto.

Her claws had been smeared with Gorgon poison, "Good job Ella" Naruto's voice was carried to her by the wind

Now that foe had been grounded it was only a matter of time before it succumbed to the poison but the hard part had just started.

'Keeping it occupied'

Naruto equipped with two axes that were too large for his hands rushed in, moving erratically like a fly. He attacked the dragon with the axes enhanced with wind power while also launching wind blast from different angles.

The body of the dragon was hard and it was big, approximately 30 m from tail to head. It roared in fury and launched a fire breath as it opened its mouth to do so, Naruto rushed in quickly kicking it with full force while being supported by the wind. This caused its maw to shift up from the impact causing some of the flames to be left inside while the rest was harmlessly in the sky.

Ella followed it by cutting it on the eye, this caused it to go berserk and move around wildly trying to hit them. Naruto could see the wounds heal as they caused more, he took the chance and moved in with full speed with both axes at the ready he slashed its throat.

The attack cut through its magic resistant scales and made it bleed; it screeched in pain and flapped its useless wings to make them give space.

'Fucking pests, you will pay for this insult. Making me do something so humiliating' the dragon thought as it turned into a human with scaled hands, legs and a tail.

"Be honored that you came this far" It shouted at them as it rushed towards Ella but luckily she avoided the hit but her right wing was busted. She screamed in pain as she tried to fly away with her left.

The dragon was about to follow through but Naruto intercepted it and slashed down with his axes causing it to block, it used its tail to attack from the side. Naruto had his armor activated so an attack of such low force was unable to break through it, "Interesting".

It muttered as Naruto saw flames boiling inside its mouth, he quickly let go and jumped up supported with the power of wind. The dragon breathed fire straight making the trees burn while following the direction where Ella had moved to, which forced Naruto rush forth.

"Damn lizard bastard" Naruto screamed as he stood in front of the blast using the wind to disperse the flames to the sides but even then his hands felt like they had been burned along with his arms.

The nymphs were hard at work dousing the flames and wind nymphs providing support to his power, the wind came from the back and Naruto charged forth. The dragon had definitely become human to reduce the area of impact but it didn't know how to fight like one so it was quite easy for him to dodge its flailing and punch its face with wind charged fist.

"Boom"

The dragon was blasted sideways as it lost some teeth and the face gained cuts from the impact, he didn't let go and followed it up with an axe kick over the disoriented form of the dragon causing it to be embedded into the ground.

'The poison seems to be working its magic faster as it turned into human shaped being. Stupid lizard, it sucks to be you.' Naruto thought as he took a heavy breath as the transformation took a lot of his stamina.

Naruto walked in closer and sat on its body, and started punching him hard over and over so that the damage will accumulate and it is too disoriented to continue resisting.

"I know you can feel it the poison inside you, its gorgon poison so if you think that you will get rid of it by dying you are really naïve." Naruto muttered with killing intent

The dragon had gained back its consciousness from the pummeling and gritted its teeth.

"Showing resistance is pointless, the pain will continue increasing and even when you die it will follow you unless you get the antidote"

It wanted to resist but the pain was becoming unbearable and death was getting closer, "What do you want?"

'I will kill you for this, no matter what'

"I want you to serve me as I need a mount"

"Preposterous..."

"Did you forget the poison?"

The dragon struggled with its pride and agreed, "I accept"

"That's not enough swear on the Styx" Naruto said with a smile as he had already won

"Fine" The dragon swore and Naruto gave the antidote which already started taking affect but made sure the dragon was in human form otherwise it would take time.

"You are lucky to serve me as if I am happy with your service you will get rewards beyond your wildest dreams." Naruto said confidently as he hid his fatigue

The dragon sat down to rest and heal from all the damage while thinking, 'Like I would believe some unknown being, Master Porphyrion is the one who can grant our wish as he has the power. You will die soon anyway.'

"So what's your name?"

"Albion"

"That's a nice name I guess" Naruto said as he walked away from him towards Ella who was being looked after by the dryads.

"You did well Ella, rest for now." Naruto said as he poured some of his power into her to heal the damage.

"Ella did good, hehe" She smiled with drowsiness as she fell asleep from the fatigue and blood loss.

Naruto also fell to the ground as he let the fusion go, Alice collapsed in front of him unconscious as she had to absorb a lot of damage.

"That was very much unexpected; I don't remember dragons taking on humanoid forms. Things have started to change without my knowledge" Gaia said as she sat on his head and sounded really sorry that she had not provided such info

Naruto couldn't muster enough strength to even assure her as his stamina was too taxed and he lay on the ground trying to gather his strength back but he did he look at her with meaning.

'I don't blame you as it happens to everyone'

Gaia understood his gaze, "You are sweet even when you are falling apart but you can be proud now as you are dragon rider which is higher title than slayer." She flew to his face and kissed him on the cheeks, "You have done well my Champion. Now is the time to rest so let it go." She murmured gently which caused his already heavy eyelids to close and Gaia took her post, sitting on his chest.

The nymphs were hard at work clearing up the damage and healing the fighters while they rested.

Gaia would have continued to watch over them but she felt the dragon was real suspicious so she flew over to him.

"Albion, are there more of your kind in the region or will they come if you are not back?" She said in a cold voice

Albion opened his serpentine eyes glaring at the pathetic creature but his instincts warned him along with the conditions set by Naruto which compelled him to comply with her wishes. He gritted his teeth as cursed that one of them was really observant and not too tired, "Yes, there are three more of my kind and they would come check this place if they sense me here."

"What was the point of attacking the nymphs?"

"They are the ones who served the Olympians and all who do so need to die by the command of my master."

"I advise you to stop trying to be smart, Naruto is a being beyond your comprehension" She warned as she flew towards Naruto to wake him up.

'You have gone too far Porphyrion, I will not save you again anymore. You all have let me down too many times and it is time for me to clean up the mess.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

First song: If I had you by Adam Lambert I was thinking of the chunbiyou amv

Second song: Shut up and dance with me by Walk the moon

The gorgon sisters look like the ones from Fate grand order

How is it?

Really had trouble making the fight be a real challenge but then I remembered that the hydra had a human form in the first book. I had to make it stronger than what the books end up showing as Naruto would be stronger and more skillful than the demi's


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto lay on the ground peacefully but his dream was out of the ordinary once again. In the dream world Naruto floated in the sky as he saw an old traditional city enter his sight, he seemed to move towards the center of the city where the largest building was located.

There to his astonishment, Naruto saw Kaguya sitting in the garden while behind her he could see maids taking care of two children. She looked so different and gave of the feeling that she was kind and generous.

'Then what happened?'

As he looked on with curiosity, Kaguya who seemed to be lost in thought as her face was scrunched up in concentration. She seemed to be worried and didn't seem to find what she wanted. She looked into the distance and sighed with her hand on her forehead, "How do I fight against the clan? I don't know when they might found about this place?"

Her tone was filled with worry and frustration but as he watched she suddenly looked up and fear could be felt from her. She looked around with her opened and power operating, "No, I will not comply?" She seemed to be answering someone through gritted teeth.

'Someone has power to influence her mind and she is resisting.' Naruto felt like he was at the point of truth as he saw that she fell to the ground holding her head followed with painful groans.

"I will kill you all; no body touches what is mine." Naruto heard her scream but he could sense madness had taken place inside her mind

Suddenly she directly looked towards him, "No one."

Her hand was about to move and he felt danger but fortunately he woke UP thanks to Gaea.

"Huff, huff" He breathed heavily trying to calm down his nerves

'That was too dangerous. Damn these visions might end up killing me someday.'

Gaea looked at him with worry as he seemed really relieved to have woken up, 'What did he see? Curses, now I have to tell him of another worrying detail.'

"Are you okay?" she said in worrying tone

Naruto looked at Gaea with his mood calmed from the fright and smiled, "No worries, just a nightmare." He didn't want her to blame herself for it so he didn't want to talk about it and he didn't need her input in this as it had everything to do with his own world.

Gaea looked at him with suspicion but kept herself from pushing him, "Okay, I won't ask. I believe you will share it if necessary."

"Thanks for understanding"

"That's fine but we have got a problem. There are other dragons and they most likely would come around to check for Albion so we can't stay here anymore."

Naruto didn't let this information get to his head and nodded while contemplating his actions, "It's not a problem, we were already planning to leave so we can just go today."

"Ah" Gaea just seemed to have realized that they were intending to actually protect the place but the nymphs and they would have left most likely in a week.

'I am letting my annoyance and disgust affects my mind' she thought as she sat down on his shoulder

Naruto felt like laughing somewhat as even Gaea could react like that but kept it to himself while he called out to the nymph leaders.

"Yes, how can we help" The water nymph asked with respect in her voice

"We need to leave as other dragons might be coming sometime later to find Albion. I will have Albion make noise out of the city and leave clues so they won't come this way. I enjoyed your reception but this goodbye for a time." Naruto said in slow and gentle manner as he did enjoy their presence

The nymphs felt bad as their savior was being forced into this situation because of them and they were powerless to help. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Just some fruits for now and you can provide me information later when I come by." Naruto said as he got and walked towards Ella.

The nymph nodded and she went to her friend to gather the best fruits for them to enjoy on their journey. They ended up gathering a large amount which filled up two bags.

Naruto looked down on Ella's unconscious body and saw the damage done, 'She needs rest.' He decided not to wake her up and walked towards Albion.

"Get ready to leave. I hope you will change sooner or later." Naruto muttered while holding back his annoyance at the backstabbing lizard.

"Hmph" Albion harrumphed and transformed back to his original form which had healed form its injuries and only some marks were left.

As Albion walked behind him, Naruto went towards Ella once again and picked her up. She was light so there was no problem carrying her, his inadvertently went towards Alice. She was sleeping as she had expanded more energy than anyone, he wanted to bring her along as she was really helpful but he knew she had her own life.

'I can't bring others into my problem.' He thought as he walked towards Albion as the little wind nymphs circled him crying and begging for him to stay.

They were really cute little creatures and with their tiny amount of strength they all held onto him to stop him from mounting Albion. This experience made him feel touched but also encouraged him to leave faster.

"Calm down, little friends we will meet again. I am not leaving forever." Naruto said with a smile to cool them down but they were children so they did not understand the situation

Naruto had to be rescued by the leaders as they brought along a big bag filled with good stuff.

"Don't disturb the champion, little ones" The water nymph said as she had the older nymphs get them away

Naruto didn't like the look of sadness on their faces but he ignored as it was best for them and looked at the leaders.

"We are sorry that you have to suffer all this because of us. We will never forget this favor and help whenever possible."

"You are my friends and I do not like seeing good people get hurt so need for thanks."

Nymph felt a lot better after hearing his friendly and humble opinion, so she nodded to her friend beside her who brought Alice.

"Please take her along, we can continue without her and she wanted to help you as much as possible. This is her desire so please grant us this request and it can make it easy to provide information to you through Alice." The water nymph said in a begging tone

Naruto wanted to deny but he could feel that she was not lying and everything was genuine. As he was struggling with the choice, Gaea gave her own opinion, "You should take her along. With her help we can finish the quest at a faster rate with lower difficulty."

Naruto looked at Alice and remembered the feeling he had when they combined, they were compatible and there was low resistance.

"Okay but if there is much danger I will send her away." Naruto said with a sigh as he remembered that Ella was also in the same situation

With the gang on his body, Albion took flight and as instructed when he had had arrived out of the city he roared to make the monsters remember his presence. He moved faster and as passing by some mountains he blew flames on it and smashed it with his tail.

"Good enough" Albion loud voice rang

"That's enough" Naruto shouted

"So where are we going"

Naruto thought a bit before responding, "Camp Half Blood."

'I still haven't seen what kind people are they so what better place than their base'

Albion was confused why this being would want to go there, 'Is he working with the demi's? Doesn't matter, I will definitely be free'

As Albion started flying towards their destination Gaea wondered what his decision would be after seeing the children.

'Hope he does not hesitate when the time comes, the children might be sad little existences but they made their choices.'

* * *

A.N I hope you enjoyed and comment.

Excuse me for this short chapter as i need to think over this more. I am not completely sure yet so i will need some time to think it over.

Will add some other monsters and the conflict with Jason gang


	10. Chapter 10

The destination was three days worth of journey from the place they took off from. As Albion had shown signs of weakening Naruto had him land in an appropriate place, where it was good enough place for them to rest. Even he was still tired and needed to rest or else he might have fallen off the dragon's back.

Naruto climbed off Albion's back as he landed and carried Ella along with Alice, placing them on the ground in comfortable positions so they didn't wake up.

"I will be going to sleep, you can rest as well" Naruto said as he lay on the ground beside Ella

Albion looked at him and turned away to sleep away from the gang, he didn't think of them as friends just enemies that would die soon.

"Sigh" Naruto realized that people don't just change so easily with one conversation.

'I can't let my victories get to my head' Naruto reprimanded himself

"Go to sleep, Naruto. I will watch over everything" Gaea said as she was sat on his chest

"Thanks and good night" Naruto yawned as he said the words and fatigue overtook him, making him fall asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to find that he was the last one to get up. There was no water source nearby to clean up so he had to do without. He walked to join the others who were sitting nearby, both the fighters looked healthy and Albion sitting in the distance also looked to have recovered completely.

"Good morning" He said as the others responded in kind

He sat down and Alice was the focus of his attention, "You must have heard about what happened so do you wish to accompany us or you want to leave?"

"I wish to join your quest and this is not just from a sense of obligation but because I want to be with you." Alice said with a determined tone

"I am happy that you are joining us, as your help is valuable and I like you as well." Naruto said with a smile

That had taken a lot of courage for Alice to say those words so she felt deflated inside and couldn't muster up anything else after she realized that Naruto didn't understand what she just said.

'He is too damn dense, does he only know of one like' Alice wanted to shout but that would be out of character

On the other hand Gaea was covering her mouth to stop from laughing at the scene, 'He never fails to put a smile on my face.'

"Ella you have done well, so what do wish to have as a reward." Naruto didn't notice the girls reactions and turned to Ella had an eager expression.

She jumped up and with a wide smile she spoke, "Ella wants a kiss." She said directly, with the increase in power her wisdom had increased and just from the situation she realized Naruto would only understand with a direct approach.

Naruto felt embarrassed and overly conscious of her appearance once she said those words, with flustered tone he muttered, "You should do that with someone you like."

"Ella like Naruto" She said with a clear gaze, staring into his eyes so that he couldn't look away from her powerful eyes

'What do I do? I promised and breaking promises goes against my code but I don't love her. How can I lead her on?' Naruto seemed lost in thought thinking of these things when he felt a soft touch on his lips; it was amateurish but still filled with love.

Naruto started ahead into Ella's eyes as she continued to mash her lips with his, he was too shocked to act and let her play with him. Only after two minutes did she separate, "It didn't taste like anything the book described, Ella is confused."

Naruto felt like laughing that the first words she would say after doing such a thing was about the taste of the kiss not being like a books description. While Alice felt defeated that a younger girl had just done more than her and Gaea didn't understand what she feeling, it was a dark desire she hadn't felt for so long.

'Am I feeling jealous?'

"You don't need to think so hard, as you will definitely love Ella. Ella guarantees." She said as she concentrated on the subject at hand

Naruto didn't want t disrespect her belief and resolve so he decided not to deny her the opportunity, he didn't love anyone more than a friend so he really didn't have any reason to deny her a chance.

"Okay" He nodded as he came to an understanding with himself

"Then one more" She said as she tried to latch onto him

"No" Naruto and Alice both said while Alice reacted faster as she watching Ella's movement very closely and jumped her before she could mount Naruto.

Albion felt more and more confused as he watched them, 'What kind of being is he, is that really his true form? He said he would make me stronger than I could fathom, what does that imply? Was he bluffing?'

Naruto talked for awhile and did warm up exercises before they continued the journey. On the third day as they were just hours from their destination, Alice sensed something.

"Enemies incoming, it's a dragon. No, three dragons." She shouted in worry as her voice was carried to the others clearly

Albion smiled in victory, 'Brothers come and free me from this disgraceful state.'

Naruto connected his senses with the wind and shot out lightning bolts toward the dragons but they were too strong for it and his elemental power was weak. It only singed their skin slightly and they roared in delight, as they could see their prey.

"Albion dive down and zigzag through the buildings" Naruto commanded

Albion wished that he didn't have to but the covenant forced him as he dived down with full speed and did as he was told. The dragons followed while one still stayed up, as they passed by between two buildings Naruto quickly threw the two spiked chains connecting both buildings.

Using the wind he created a strong gust and Alice supported him in the act so when the Dragons took the turn they collided with chains causing destruction to the buildings.

"Oh shit!" Naruto just realized what he done on instinct

Naruto quickly concentrated on the falling debris and the chains, while he had Albion fly in place as he held the things up. The chains coiled up the falling dragons that couldn't get a chance to fly within a short space and their bodies kept on colliding with each other.

The chains coiled around them their legs while the other part was attached to Albion who was raging within at what was transpiring.

"Sorry Albion but you have to suffer through this, fly faster towards"

"That direction" Gaea completed for him as he didn't know how to quickly get rid of the burden

Albion with difficulty was forced to carry his fellows towards a construction site, where he rammed them into the incomplete structure making the tonnes of concrete and steel beams fall on their bodies. Naruto made sure they wouldn't get out by manipulating the steel to entangle them and bashed them with the wrecking ball.

They heard a roar of outrage from behind as huge flame came towards them, "Albion, it seems your friend's don't really care for you safety. Blast him."

'Curse you damned being' Albion regretted his choices as he breathed flames towards his brother but his was smaller. Naruto and Alice took action, with their wind powers the flames were fanned towards the enemy causing it harm. The Dragon took damage and staggered; Naruto quickly utilized the metal around him and threw them like spears causing them to rip through its wings.

"Let's go" Naruto said as he captured the other dragon but it was too dangerous as they had made too much noise

"If you had been good, it wouldn't have come to this" Naruto muttered to Albion who just roared in response, letting out his frustration and anger

After the long winded battle and some more hours of travel, they finally arrived in the area where Camp half blood was located. Naruto could see the buildings and people from the sky, "Naruto, there is a barrier protecting the place. Unless you want to fight the Olympians don't touch it."

Gaea warned him as he might just enter the place. Hearing her warning, Naruto crossed out his plan to enter and observe from inside.

'Now the only thing I can do is observe from afar. Luckily the place is open and there not many buildings so nothing to block the view.' Naruto thought as he had Albion land miles away from the camp as he did not want them to be alarmed about their presence.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

I am really having problem thinking up what to write about the camp.

Is it getting worse or is the story ok?

Didn't write much last week as i was really busy.


	11. Chapter 11

"How long do you plan to stay here?" Gaea asked as she sat on his shoulder

Naruto looked ahead and replied calmly, "It shouldn't be long but I wish to know of them before making a judgment, soon I will have to face them."

"Remember your life is more important and they have made their choices when they accepted their immortal parents." She warned him once again so that he would not forget, she knew he was too nice of a person and it worried her that he might do something selfless

"Don't worry; even I wouldn't go that far." Naruto said laughingly as he rubbed her tiny head and started walking to a location from where he could see the camp.

"Albion you did well so relax and take a rest, I will definitely rewards you for this service." Naruto said with a smile which angered the golden dragon and if it could, it would have pounced him.

"Grr" Albion growled as he turned away

'Fucking bastard, you will….damn, damn' Albion was so angry that he couldn't even think right, his wings flapped and he disappeared into the distance.

"Aww, the dragon was being so grumpy even though Naruto was so nice." Ella said in confusion

"It happens; he is just cross that his friends were fighting us." Naruto said gently as he avoided getting too close to Ella, her nakedness stood out more and more each moment. He had to make conscious effort to keep his eyes of her beautiful form, that juicy ass which was hardly covered as they still hadn't found magical pants for her or found a way to change her arms to human type.

Alice was frustrated watching Ella attract his attention so to distract him away from it and show her usefulness she spoke up, "Naruto, there is a much more effective method to know about the camp."

"How?" Naruto asked as he looked to his left with attention

"I can summon the wind nymphs from the camp to deliver us the information; they are more loyal to me than they would to the Olympians. They only live inside because it's the safest place for them even if it means giving up your dignity." Alice said with a neutral holding back her rage at the memories of her comrades killing themselves after the abuse

"Don't worry, they will pay." Naruto said as he hugged Alice, she was surprised but happy and enjoyed the unexpected gift

"Please summon them, I wish to know" Naruto muttered into her ear

"Mmm" Alice hummed as she separated and turned around quickly; she concentrated on her powers and spread her hands. A wind spread from her and an audible sound was transmitted, which only the wind nymphs heard.

As they stood there for few minutes, they saw few wind nymphs flying towards them.

'They don't seem to be abused, has the situation changed from Alice's time' Naruto thought seeing the expression on their faces as they didn't seem to be unhappy

"How may we be of service Mistress" The nymph at the head asked

"I want you to answer to the commands of Naruto" Alice said as she pointed to him

"Very well, Master what is your command?"

"Relax, I wish to know of your treatment inside the camp."

"It used to be hard some years back but since the young hero Percy Jackson made a request to right the wrongs from the Olympians instead of immortality our life has been really good. We just have to work now and don't have to worry too much about being attacked by lust driven immortals." The nymph said dreamily

"But the attacks still happen." Gaea interjected

The nymph's head dropped and she nodded, "It's improving as it is 100% better than before."

Naruto decided to change the subject as it made him feel uncomfortable talking about such subjects, "How are the demi children? Are they similar to their parents?"

"No, most of them are scared and the camp is the only place they live peacefully. Only rarely some of them go insane and cause massive damage but they are just really sad little pups who can't even live longer than 20 years."

"Is that so? Would they give their lives to save their parents or avenge them?" Naruto asked curiously

"I don't know" The nymph said in shock

'Is this guy trying to say he will kill the Olympians?'

"Is there a way for me to watch what's happening inside?" Naruto decided on his final request

"It is possible, do you wish to start now"

"Yes"

The nymph nodded and seemed to be talking with the others still inside the barrier, and then suddenly a water basin was created through which they could see inside the camp.

"This will show what the water nymph inside the camp is seeing." She explained

Naruto nodded and thanked her as he looked inside while Gaea just shook her head at his defenselessness, 'Did he not realize he just told them he was going to kill the Olympians? Why do you have to be so careless my lovely Naruto?'

Naruto gazed at the mirror and the inside of the camp could be seen, he saw teenagers going about their things.

'Training to fight' He thought as he saw them using the weapons

The scene changed and he could see girls doing nothing much useful. It changed once again and he could see buffed up fighters, leading them was a girl.

The scene changed to teens playing around with gadgets and he could see the horseman, Chiron the trainer of heroes.

'They seem to be having fun just like normal kids; it's really a sad thing they have to suffer for someone else. The training really is too childish, is he even trying to help them. Why is he so careless with their lives? Why can't they use these modern weapons instead of such outdated things? Unlike our kind who has very high physical capabilities and jutsus, these demi children don't.'

Naruto thought as his face was scrunched up with concentration and annoyance as he could think of this but their parent never bothered with it.

"Why don' they use the modern firearms instead?" He questioned out loud hoping for a reasonable answer so he could at least not completely lose hope in his new enemies.

"Oh" Gaea was just flabbergasted as even she hadn't thought of it

"I don't know, it might be because they think it is honorable and shows real skills and manliness" She provided some half-assed answer

'They really don't care do they' Naruto's picture of them fell even more; in his eyes this was worse than killing him.

'How many of their children could have survived, if they had just given them such weapons or better if they just undid their sins?'

"Smile Naruto, Ella doesn't like it when your face becomes like that. It is scary." Ella said as she touched his head with hers.

"Sorry, I will try not to" Naruto said with a gentle smile as his hand pinched her cheeks which made her smile happily

"Hehe" Ella giggled into his touch

On the other hand the nymphs were shocked as to why the Demi children hadn't thought of such a simple thing.

'Couldn't the blacksmith's sons do such an easy job instead of creating those useless toys?' They were confused as to why anyone hadn't suggested it

* * *

Naruto and co stayed there for two days as they watched the on goings in the camp, the nymphs provided commentary and he learned the tells of the past which made him angry and sad.

'So many human lives destroyed'

'That tragic little girl' Naruto thought as he gazed towards the Big House where Rachel resided

'Why couldn't you have done anything, Hermes? You destroyed your son's life and the mother as well.' Naruto felt so angry and frustrated as his fist was bleeding from the pressure, he felt the gentle touch of others which relaxed his emotional state

"Sorry, I can get really emotional sometimes. These incidents were so avoidable if they had just tried. You were right; I will end them as planned. They have lost the right to exist; even my limits have been breached. Once I gather my power, I will erase everything wrong in this world. It will be a pure world." Naruto spoke slowly but as he spoke his gaze showed madness

"Relax Naruto, don't connect to the world" Gaea said as she bopped him and he stared at her with such a foreign look that it hurt her inside

"Wake up Naruto, you are being scary" Ella shouted as she hugged him

"Eliminate the outsiders, my loyal subjects" Naruto heard a voice inside his head which had worked together with the corruption of the world to make him react in such a negative manner but with the help of their voice he surfaced from the dark bog.

"Huff, huff" Naruto breathed hard as he saw scenes of utter destruction, worlds getting destroyed and the desire to do the same on this world still lingered inside the deepest part of his heart

"Are you okay?" Gaea asked with worry, she had seen a complete monster when he gazed at her. It rang alarm bells inside her head, 'What was that, how can something make me feel threatened?'

"Huff, I am okay. I don't what got over me to connect with the world." Naruto said with painful breaths, he was horrified at what could have happened

"Let's just sleep for now, it might help. We got to leave tomorrow." Gaea suggested as she thought of how to help him

Naruto nodded and just collapsed to the ground; like his strings had been cut he was feeling weak after the outburst.

"Thanks Ella" He muttered meekly as she slept with him and on the other side he felt Alice engulf him in her presence, which helped him relax along with the pure natural energy. It wasn't long as he departed from the world of the conscious.

In his sleep, Naruto was once again in a dream where he was a spectator.

'What is it this time?' Naruto questioned with annoyance clear in his voice, he was so very tired.

'Can't you give me a break?'

He complained but his gaze was clear to not miss any details, he saw the scenery become clear and he could tell it was his world.

Suddenly the voice that commanded him rang and he could sense tremendous change in the atmosphere. Two green beams pierced the sky; one was from the planet while the other came from the moon.

He heard a roar of indignation and hatred from the planet followed by the figure he had seen before, the green form had darkened and it directed its hand towards a direction as energy gathered but at the last moment it crushed the move with its hand causing a misfire. The figure was covered in it and he could see no more.

'Who was that? What happened to the other? Damn, these visions are making me more worried than ever, I need to get back quickly or I might not see the world anymore.' He thought as worry seems to surface from the things he had been seeing which forecasted a tragic future.

Suddenly the scene changed, he felt like he was falling endlessly and feeling despair along with deep rage like never. It caused him pain at there being no outlet and with a fright he woke up, the sun had still an hour to rise.

Naruto felt his body drenched in sweat as he felt the warmth from the girls calming his nerves and a smile took place on his face.

'There is no need to worry; I will face the problems as they come. Worrying won't make them disappear so wasting energy on it is a wrong choice. Relax and fight it lie usual.'

"I thought I might need to help you but it seems you are okay. It s good that you have recovered, you feel different than before." Gaea said as she landed on his head

"Thanks; I just let the feelings of worry depart. It really makes you feel so different." Naruto said gently as he got up slowly after gently removing the girls.

"I can see that, so what had you wake up with such fright." She asked curiously as she believed they had enough time together to ask

"I saw danger heading for my home; I need to return to fight once again." Naruto said as he smiled, he felt comfortable with Gaea to share his mind

'She really is special; I have never felt such before. I don't wish to her leave my side' Naruto felt his thoughts head in such a weird direction, that he had stop himself before he became too conscious of her presence.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

I appreciate you taking your time to comment and for liking the story. Hope its an enjoyable reading experience.

Next Chapter Jason will make an appearance.

The Naruto world things will happen very late in the story like when he is restored and it will be short.

If you think there is someway it could be improved, advice will be appreciated.

Think of Ella as HARPY dancer or harpy girl from Yugioh, as the real one is kinda meh.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's go" Naruto said to Albion who had kind of learnt his lesson and without a word took flight.

'Hope he learns or else we might have to cut him loose some way.' He thought as he stared at the changing scenery ignoring the woman stuck to him.

"So you have finally decided to take back a fragment" Gaea said cryptically without specifying as Albion might have a method.

"Yes, I think I need to finish this fast. Time was not a concern before but now it is limited." He replied with a clam demeanor bracing for the incoming event

"Be careful" Gaea said even though she wanted to ask, 'Will you kill them if they give no other option?' but held back so as to not disturb his mind.

'Hopefully he doesn't hold back, it is already dangerous but once he starts the operation he would be in their sight.' Gaea felt worried for this upcoming battle

She flew from his shoulder to Alice and connected to her mind so that Naruto won't hear, "Alice, I want you to do your best to eliminate any threat that harms Naruto even if he resists. You need to do this or else he might get hurt." Her voice conveyed the seriousness and danger she felt.

"Understood mistress, I will do my best to protect him even if I have to give my life." Alice said with conviction

"Good, you will definitely be rewarded for your service." Gaea finished her talk and flew back to Naruto; she skipped Ella as she would tell Naruto.

'I wish I could hunt more but I have caused too much commotion already to be ignored.' Naruto thought as he felt an opportunity was lost with this dragon fiasco.

'It's okay, I don't regret my decision. I will never give up so such a setback is nothing.' Naruto felt self assured in his inner zone and was relaxed like he was about to visit a park.

After an hour, Alice called out, "I can sense a disturbance in the air and I believe it's the storm spirits."

"They are enemies be careful" Gaea warned as she knew they were created from Typhon.

Naruto heeded the warning, "Albion turn around and blast them with your flames". He was not worried as he didn't believe any enemy could take the combined attack of the three of them.

As Albion turned around and flew in place, Naruto could see the horse shaped cloudy things approaching them and they shot lightning bolts at them which hit Albion but it didn't do much with his resistance.

"Roar" Albion was beyond furious at the pain and all the frustration was brought forth; he unleashed the strongest flames in his life.

"Be careful" Gaea screamed as Naruto felt a cold presence as it entered his body

"An Eidolon, unfortunately I am not a good target" He smiled as he poured his energy into Albion to save him from being possesses as his mind was weak at the moment.

The thing didn't survive being in the presence of his energy as it was the opposite, representing light and hope to their shadowy existence.

The battle ended as quickly as it started with Naruto taking prisoner the surviving storm spirit, with his elemental control he compressed it and suppressed it.

"Is there a way to tame this being?" Naruto asked

"You can conquer it with your elemental powers, just keep influencing it with your lightning and wind powers and it should give in." She answered while looking at the hurt Ventus.

"Awesome, I get a lightning partner." Naruto smiled and was much more confident as his opponent used the power of lightning.

'It seems that my son has already found about Naruto and has deemed him worthy to be a threat. These were here to scout and gather information, fortunately Naruto is resistant against such means or else this would not be good.'

* * *

The remaining journey was calm while Albion felt thankful to Naruto saving him from becoming a puppet; he didn't say anything as the hate overpowered that sentiment.

'I will at least be a bit more merciful' He thought as he planned his future attempts at freedom and vengeance

Naruto and the group flew to Mount Diablo where Gaea said his target Jason Grace should be, they could see an army of monsters on the mountain while lightning flashed. Naruto observed the situation and he could see a human who was in the mouth of an abomination.

"Give up Olympian filth or else the human dies." The giant screamed at thee fighters killing his subordinates with ease.

Piper felt guilty and worried now, she could see her father was close to death as their plan had been bust since the giant had kept a literal army at his disposal.

"Don't worry we can do this" Jason assured her with full confidence as he pulled more power from the necklace

'Thanks father for this wonderful gift'

"I am going to save the man" Naruto said as he couldn't overlook the situation

"Are you sure? We can just snatch it away while he is distracted." Gaea asked

"No, that will get them killed and I can't let that happen. No one dies on my watch. Albion charge" Naruto ordered as he combined with Alice and rushed forth at full speed and causing a strong wind to carry the man out of the monsters mouth before the command could be given.

'An advantage of mindless drones' He thought with a smile as he snatched the man away while Jason who had been clad in lightning also flashed by the monsters mouth after Naruto.

'Who is that? Why does he feel familiar?' Jason mused but he decided to attack the giant first as the person hadn't shown to be an enemy.

With the help of Naruto and his gang along with the Jason's new abilities the fight was finished quickly with their victory.

"Thank you for saving my father" Piper said in gratitude

"No problem, I can't let innocents die on my watch." He said with a smile as he turned to Jason

"Dude you are so cool and you even have dragon." Leo was showing his excitement while holding back the lines he wanted to say about the girls as he felt it was not appropriate.

"Thanks, I also think the dragon looks cool. Now I wish you won't be alarmed, I was not just passing by but came here for you." Naruto said in a calm tone

"Who are you and why do I feel a familiarity to you?" Jason asked

"My name Is Naruto and you feel familiarity to me because that necklace is mine. I would appreciate if you returned it as I need it back."

"How can I be sure it is yours? This was given to me by father, are you saying he is a thief." Jason felt suspicious

"He is a thief, that is my power and it was stolen from my body. Please do not make it hard."

Piper and Leo looked Jason waiting for his decision; they would support what he chose. "I am sorry but I can't comply with that request." Jason said as he blasted lightning towards Naruto, "You filthy beast trying to trick me" He screamed as he had just been informed by his father that Naruto was one of the son's of Gaea the mad queen.

Naruto had felt the danger before it got to him and dodged the attack by backing away; the battle ground that had just settled down was once again filled with conflict as Albion fought Festus and Ella fought the other two.

Naruto focused on Jason, 'I know your father told you something but please listen to me, he is lying can't you tell from the feeling. Do you really trust a father who has never been there for you?" He said helplessly, this fight was one he never wished for as he felt it would end with their deaths.

"Shut up, your lies won't work. You just come out of nowhere and expect me to believe you, do you think I am an idiot." Jason said as his form was clad in lightning strengthening him completely allowing even flight.

"Naruto stop holding back, he is lost and won't listen. You promised to be careful" Gaea's words rang in his head

Naruto looked at his opponent and finally decided it was time to act as Jason had given up his chance. "Sorry for this" He muttered as he dodged the charge and slash while responding with wind clad fist to Jason's ribs but the armor increase in power causing damage to him.

Jason didn't let that opportunity go and kicked Naruto which Alice intercepted with her wind armor, reducing the affect but Naruto still felt the shock.

'He is pulling more and more power from the necklace. I need to end this quickly or else he might grow out of reach.'

Naruto felt the threat was real now and he needed to finish it, 'Sorry but even if you have to die I will take it back. My people need me.'

Naruto thought as he pulled in more power as his thoughts resonated with Alice, 'Eliminate the threat.'

With his mind set Naruto created multiple wind spears that bombarded Jason while he charged in with his Axe while being hidden by the dust storm.

"You can't hide from me" Jason said as his lightning flashed in all directions and he felt Naruto's presence through the electric tendrils and blocked the attack with his blade.

'Heavy, he is strong.' Jason thought as he commanded the lightning to electrocute Naruto while the wind the resisted his attempts. The teens clashed and were stick in place with one sinking into the ground while one above putting pressure.

'I am sinking' Jason realized as his sight changed and he could feel his feet constrained

"I can't lose this, my friends life depends on me' Jason used it to motivate himself to take the risk

"Give me more, more" He shouted with desire as lightning flashed in his eyes causing Naruto's eyes to widen in disbelief as he was blasted away by lightning beam from Jason's mouth.

"Ughh" Naruto groaned in pain as he felt his body get paralyzed and burnt, fortunately he could control the element as well to neutralize its effect.

'How can he take in so much power? His body shouldn't be able to handle it; there must be something wrong with this setup.' Naruto concluded as it was too much to believe that a random demi could use his abilities so well.

Naruto observed the enemy as his form had been lost the element, his eyes were turning scarlet. 'Is he losing himself to the power?'

"Jason can you hear me, let go of the necklace it's dangerous. I promise I only want it back nothing more." Naruto shouted once more hoping he would listen but all it did was lead him to attack as he focused once more.

"Never, it my father's gift" Jason shouted as he slashed with his blade throwing lightning slashes at him which he dodged and countered with earth spikes for distraction while using wind spears from all directions.

Naruto charged his armor along with his Axe with wind power and rushed in from a blind spot as Jason's sight was covered by the attacks.

Jason just smiled and didn't move as a barrier of lightning covered him and Naruto collided with it, the attack was more powerful than Jason expected and it caused an explosion from the collision. Naruto didn't let the opportunity slip and attacked even as he fell throwing his Axe along with wind spears which cut off Jason's arm while he spear did some minor damages increasing the bleeding.

"AHHH" Jason screamed in pain as he bled from the arm, less than a quarter was left as the remaining had been cut apart by the sharp winds.

"You bastard I will kill you" Jason gritted his teeth and shouted in rage as the power corrupted his soul, the power of immortals was not supposed to be used by mortals especially not power inherited from the Otsutsuki.

"Stop Jason don 't do this" Naruto screamed as he got up and rushed him, grasped the necklace before Jason could act and retreated causing Jason to collapse as power left his body.

"No, give it back. I need it, you monster I won't let you" Jason muttered weakly as his vision become dark the blood loss was taking its toll. Naruto quickly touched his arm and closed the wound but as he was feeling relieved suddenly an attack came it him, it was too fast to dodge.

"JASON" A feminine scream was heard as an arrow pierced Naruto's lung, he had managed to shift. He quickly moved away and activated the wind around him for extra protection.

The scene behind him was not as expected, the dragon had been taken down but Albion was grounded with too much damage while Ella hadn't been able to take the duo out.

'Another artifact' Naruto thought as he saw Leo clad in flames which were too hot for a demi, he had melted everything around him without a problem and Ella was having trouble.

On the other hand enemy reinforcement had arrived, 'The Hunters, we need to leave.'

"Ella retreat" Naruto shouted as he moved towards her and threw spears at the duo which hit the girl in the leg causing her to fall but Leo was unharmed and charged through them.

'Damn why is my luck so bad.' Naruto wanted to curse

"Ella watch out" Naruto screamed as he saw multiple attacks heading her way but he wasn't fast enough

'I need to do this, sorry Gaea' Naruto thought as he took in the power of the world and appeared in front of Ella blocking all attacks.

'Kill them all, the virus needs to be cleansed' he heard the whispers calling out for destruction as his eyes shined red and it resonated with his soul as an ancient being called out to him.

Naruto endured the hate and focused on the task but it was pointless, he realized he had been pierced by the arrows through his heart and face; he was in a painless state so he hadn't realized it.

'Another artifact, wind'

"NARUTO" Ella screamed in despair as she enveloped him in her embrace and tried to escape but the bombardment by the hunters along with Leo made it impossible.

"No, Naruto muttered as tears fell down his cheeks, Ella fell from the sky along with him and she was disappearing.

"Dead, no you can't" Naruto screamed as the rage overcame his resistance and he pointed towards the scum, his sight went dark and he felt like he was sinking into the darkness.

* * *

Gaea watched the battle with disbelief; everything had gone wrong that it felt like a bad joke.

"This can't happen, my Naruto can't be hurt" She muttered as her eyes moved around crazily

"How dare you filth do this?" She screamed with her domain in absolute rage, she seemed to have lost all restraints as the world shook with her anger and it looked like all life was going to be devoured.

"Calm down sister" A woman with dark appearance said as he touched Gaea

"Nyx, are you going to stop me?" Gaea looked at her sister with anger

"I wouldn't really care but do you really want your boy toy to suffer Father's wrath. You know how father gets when you break his rules, people around you suffer. You should have more confidence in him; he seemed interesting if not too nice for my taste." Nyx said laughingly

"Yes, Naruto should be able to do this." She muttered in a daze

"Thanks sis, I would made it worse by doing this" She said in a clam tone as her feelings settled down

"No problem" Nyx said as she vanished

'Naruto please come back soon, I don't want to be alone anymore.'

It was like Naruto heard her words that he woke up and surfaced from a dark pond and looked to see that he was in a nightmarish place.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. I would appreciate a review of the whole story till now, please point out the bad points so i may fix them.

How was this? Hope it was good.

After this is Naruto's adventure in the underworld.


	13. Chapter 13

"AHH" Naruto Screamed in rage as he got out of the dark waters, his eyes filled with hate as they looked around for his enemies

"Huff, huff" He breathed in hard as he could not find a target for his hate and punched the ground in frustration

'Damn, damn'

'Why would they not listen?'

'Why did Ella and Alice have to die?'

"I am sorry" He finally stopped and laid on the dark earth with tears of regret from his eyes

'You should have killed them'

'They were filth just like the rest of their kind.'

'Fulfill your duty, child of mine.' The voice tempted him to give into his hate but he shook his head

"Get out of my head" Naruto said as he tried to see where the connection led to but he couldn't find anything

'Everything has gone wrong since I have been reborn, Gaea was right. No more mercy, if they don't listen once they are dead. Those three have already lost their chance, next time I will erase them for this.' Naruto concluded as he got up, his eyes was flickering from green to black and his aura was changing from peaceful to threatening to signify the changes to his soul but it was still in between and not decided. It takes time to change from principle you held for so long.

'If I am here the other three will also be here so I juts probably meet up with them first.' Naruto thought as he calmed down and buried his guilt inside as mopping around will not solve his problems.

Naruto looked ahead and all he could see was the rocky surroundings with no life in sight except the monsters shaped like wolves eyeing him hungrily. He didn't mind them as they were too weak to be of any importance and looked around, he found nothing else so he decided to kill the beasts and devour their power before moving on.

With the wind to enhance his speed Naruto killing them within seconds and absorbed their existence but the change was miniscule as they were too weak. He walked straight hoping to find a monster that can talk and find any information about Ella and Alice or Albion as he couldn't sense anything here in this dark place.

Naruto walked with a cautious gait but after awhile he realized that the atmosphere was affecting him negatively, his skin was turning gray and his nature powers were fighting the taint. It was just cosmetic change either as he felt his aggression rise and felt desire to lash out for no reason, "Che'.

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance and focused his powers on his body to clear away the problem and it did so as his mind was not weak to be influenced so easily.

"This place is definitely troublesome and out of my comfort zone. Even my connection to nature is weak here." Naruto muttered as he continued along the path, he felt that since he woke up his body had strengthened a lot and concluded that it was the affect of using the power without restraint before death.

'But will it increase more if I did it again.' Naruto wondered as he considered alternatives to increase his powers and as he moved along the sightings of monsters increased, he could see huge waves of beast of various forms in the field.

'That's a lot, it feel like seeing the huge waves of Zetsu in the war.' Naruto thought as all he could see was these beings dotting the landscape and he decided to take another path where he might be overwhelmed.

Changing direction he headed for the mountains and climbed with ease, here he saw fewer monsters as the footing was dangerous. He killed anything that he came across and devoured it without any thought but the increase was low and even worse was that without Gaea the efficacy was lower.

"You seem to be doing well" He heard feminine voice from all directions and looked around but found nothing

"No need to be so alarmed, Naruto. I am a friend." Naruto heard the voice close to his ears as arms coiled around his chest and he felt the warmth of a woman pasted onto his back

He felt that she was too strong for him now as he couldn't move so he stopped struggling as he felt no malice, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Good boy. I am Nemesis so you should guess why I should be here." She whispered into his ears enjoying his reaction and giggled

"Balance, Justice and vengeance, did my soul attract your attention Olympian." Naruto said with his voice leaking with rage as he started to want to strangle her out of this world

"Relax; I am not like the rest. Also you seemed to have let your anger take the best of you. I am not an Olympian but a primordial, Naruto or should I call you uncle. Hehe" Nemesis chuckled at the thought as she had learned this from her mother

"Sorry, I still haven't calmed down. But could you release me first if you want to talk." Naruto released some heavy breaths to calm down and said in a cool manner

"Okay but you really didn't react to being called uncle so you are interested." Nemesis said with a smile as she let him go and he turned to see her beautiful appearance

She stood at the height of 1.8 m with long black hair and her eyes were black as well as her clothes.

'Too much black'

"Like" She looked at him and said

"What do you want?" Naruto was not distracted and asked what was important

"I want to help you fight for justice because I am always on the right side also mother asked for a favor as she owed Aunt Gaea." Nemesis answered honestly as she sat down on a boulder

"How much can you help?" Naruto enquired about the limits as he remembered Gaea was bound by laws

"I can tell you information and if you fight the titans, you will need my strength."

"Why would I fight the titans?" Naruto asked not wanting believe his thoughts but her words confirmed them

"Because they guard the gates, if you want to go out you will need to fight them and they are at full strength in this realm at the moment."

'Things get worse every minute.'

"So you will fight them and I get out?"

"How silly, Naruto. No, you will fight them with my power at your disposal but only a certain percentage so your survival still hinges on your skills." Nemesis said with a friendly smile

"Thank you, so you said information. Where are my comrades and any advice?" Naruto said as he looked around

"I can't help you with that but my advice is to go in that direction, you will find something important." Nemesis said as she pointed to the right but the mountain was in the way

"Beyond that there is a swamp"

"What is it?"

"Go and find out" Nemesis said as she got up and walked in the direction, Naruto looked at for awhile and decided to follow

* * *

In the human world:

'What just happened?' Leo thought as he stood their looking at the destruction, the city had been wrecked and miles of land had been leveled killing countless.

'If he was serious we would have died so why didn't he?' Leo pondered and remembered how it was before the battle.

'The guy was nice and only asked for the necklace' Leo thought as he looked towards his friend who was still unconscious and without an arm.

'It was Jason who reacted aggressively for no reason and then before this happened I saw that he had become unstable.'

'Why?' Leo was feeling lost and out of his zone here, and wished for someone to provide him answers

"Leo, we need to go and fight the Giant." He heard Jason's sister calling out to him, even now she was angry but duty called

"What about Jason?"

"We will leave him with Piper and some of my comrades." She replied in a calm tone

"Okay" Leo said as he followed

'I will look into it later but I feel it might be connected to these things that we got from our parents, even I felt invincible using it.' Leo mused as he touched his bracelet

'What kind of thing is it and why did they give such power to us?'

'Am I being too paranoid?'

* * *

In Olympus, Zeus sat in his garden as he enjoyed the show of his weak little child fighting the monster.

'Even with such low power that being managed so well and my little Jason has done good but needs more practice.'

'I still need you Jason or else I will need to use the worthless brats with lower talent to draw out the power. More time is needed; so much power in it but I need a sacrifice for it.'

'You are such sweet child listening to my words; I will immortalize your heroic actions once this is over.' Zeus thought with a smile as he drank wine

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I hadn't thought about what happens after the last battle so it will take some time.

Nemesis looks pictured above


	14. Chapter 14

"You know you should rest for a while, the place you are going is very dangerous." Nemesis advised, her calm voice only heard by him as she moved like a shadow

Naruto thought on her words and could feel the tangs of impatience so he decided to accept her advice as he might make mistakes.

"Thanks, I will rest for awhile." Naruto said as he sat down beside a bolder, protecting him from view except from aerial view

'I should gather strength now and grow enough to take on any unknown threats.'

'The kids using my power, for some reason are able to use it and force out its strength, even though it's not even 1 percent.'

'Killing more beasts is the only path I have or if I can just kill one of those titans.'

'I hope nothing happened to Ella, I took responsibility and she died because of my mistake.'

'There are so many monsters here, please don't be hurt. Same goes for Alice, she is a new friend and she has helped to the best of her abilities so I shall not give up on her as well.'

'Albion, I will try finding him and see if he wished to serve or not.' Naruto thought as he stared at the ground and played with the dirt with his finger, drawing doodles

"You know, it is rude to ignore a friend and you have been staring at the ground for half an hour. Why don't you to talk to me?" Nemesis said from above the boulder, she was laying on it and her head was hanging down beside his face

"Sorry, just thinking of my next act and setting up priorities straight. What do you want to talk about?" Naruto muttered in a calm tone, without a smile as he didn't feel like smiling as it would be forced and until he gets back what he lost it will be gone.

"You don't have to worry about your friends or woman, they are alright and doing wonderful according to my opinion." Nemesis supplied so as to lighten his mood, it was depressing and now she understood what Gaia's words meant that when he was sad it felt like the sun or the world went dim

"Really, are you sure?" Naruto perked up and asked

"Absolutely and you will see them soon so stop being so depressed, the world hasn't ended yet." Nemesis muttered in a soft tone as she sat by his side, she was interested him as she hadn't really seen any worthy avengers and justice fighters for centuries.

"Thank you, that makes me feel better. I really had the impression that you would be someone hard to talk to but you seem really nice." Naruto smiled as he felt the weight inside his heart lighten as he knew she wasn't lying

"Hehe"

"You might be the first person to say that, Naruto. I change according to the place and person, you are worthy of receiving kindness as there is no evil in you. Do tell how you kept yourself so clean?" Nemesis chuckled and asked in a curious tone as she looked at him with her dark eyes that were like pools of darkness

"I am honored that you think so, I just do what my heart tells me and it doesn't wish for death and violence. I do not wish to see the world in pain; I promised a lot of people and carry their burden so I shall not let them down. Does that make sense?" Naruto explained slowly and asked, he didn't know if he got the point across

"I do and it is a beautiful ideal but can you really go about it without causing pain because that sounds like you will control the people to act as you wish." Nemesis added her thoughts to his explanation and it shocked him to the core

'What? Control them to see as I do.'

'Isn't that what Kaguya did and what Madara wanted?'

'Was my dream also leading to such a conclusion?'

'Humans are fragile and selfish beings, they are beautiful but ugly at the same time. Won't my choice have to be mind control in the end if I wished for no pain?' Naruto pondered closely his ideals with a realistic view since he had already read more history in this world and especially since it was about people without chakra so it gave him another perspective

"Don't go silent on me, did you it give you more to think about." Nemesis tapped his cheek and asked

"Your words made me think deeper into my ideals but I already have the answer. Pain will be given to some and this people will be erased as they don't follow the rules, I already have the capacity to sense a person inner persona so I shall judge them all even if it pains me."

"Humans fear as well and act on it but if it is an invincible force they will never even consider resistance. I will make it so there is no reason for fights and I will fix everything in the world before I can ever rest, it is a promise I made and I always keep my promises till the end." Naruto said in a confident tone as the energy inside settled into a dark golden as he had found himself and would not waver anymore

"Wonderful, your soul and persona seemed to be so wishy washy before but now it is hard as adamantine. An unbreakable will is what you possess and it has surfaced completely, I don't think you will have those difficulties like before." Nemesis said in a happy tone as she held his chin and looked into his eyes, he didn't look away or feel anything from it which brought a smile on her face

'Wonderful indeed, a fine specimen he is. Aunt Gaia has good taste, I didn't think she would choose someone right after her previous blunders.' Nemesis thought as she let him go

* * *

While Naruto was resting, in a region of Tartarus where time seemed to be acting in an unusual manner, one woman named Ella was going through conflict.

Ella had changed since the time she left Naruto's side as she had been trapped in this place for two months. She had eaten the monsters raw, her feathered wings had become hard and caked with blood and her eyes were filled with madness.

She wore a red bikini top and bottom which she command with her mind, in her hand she carried a whip which had the powers of lightning.

Ella had gone through enormous change and built an obsession as she yearned to see Naruto with intensity.

"Get out of Ella's way, Ella wants Naruto." She screamed as she cut through a horde of monsters with her wings that were like steel swords sharp and cut through them like nothing

She had been lucky as she had ended up falling into a pit of blood, blood of a dark dragon which corrupted her mind slightly along with the negative influence of Tartarus

"Naruto, Naruto" She cried out in desire as she felt frustrated, she was lost and hadn't seen anything but the monsters and the forest

'Where is Naruto?'

'Where does Ella need to go?'

'It has to be a trap, a trap.'

'A monsters is responsible for this, what could it be?' Ella thought as she flew high above the forest and she couldn't see far ahead just like before and every time she returned to the same place

"Ella needs to leave, Naruto needs Ella and Ella needs Naruto." She muttered while her head moved around to locate the target

Finally it seems she had qualified the requirements as Ella saw a new beast, it was sitting atop the hill and she knew what it was.

"A Manticore" Ella muttered as she looked at it with deep hatred, it was different from the usual kind as it was much larger and was twice the size of an Elephant

"You will pay for delaying Ella" She cried out as she flew towards it, her clawed feet ready to cut through its skin when she saw the thing react to her speed.

Its tail held high, the beast shot stingers towards Ella which she dodged by moving to the side and quickly taking altitude.

"Little harpy, do you think I am some tame monster?"

"Get down here and become part of me, there is no escape from here and you will fall just like the rest." The Manticore talked in an arrogant tone as he looked at Ella with disdain, Harpies were lower beings in its eye and it had been blessed by its master

"Ella will kill you ugly beast, you have wasted Ella's time and Ella's chance with Naruto. You shall pay the price dearly." Ella declared in an aggressive tone, she held no doubt about her abilities and she knew that victory was the only outcome

"Haha, a harpy challenging me is a hilarious joke. Are you going to tickle me with your feathers or what?" The Manticore laughed as he roared causing a shockwave and shooting needles again, these attacks passed the speed of sound

Ella watched the pattern and saw the opening; she swooped down at full speed and whipped the Manticore's face. The whip hit the eyes and shocked the beast from the delicate spot but it wasn't dead as it moved around wildly and continued its barrage.

Ella was hit by a needle on her left wing but she didn't cry out or hesitate as she tied down the tail with her whip and cut it from the base.

"Taste your own medicine beast." She roared as she used the stinger to pierce the beast sides, plunging it inside the heart

"Naruto would be happy to eat the beast; it is large and must contain a lot of energy." Ella said happily as her wing restored itself to the ideal condition and she carried the large corpse as she flew through the weird region

* * *

'Father was truly weird today, I don't remember him being so open and why would he give me something like this.' Nico thought as he sat on top of a building after meeting Hades and looked at the crown in his hand

'Crown of darkness'

'Why would he give me such a thing? Isn't this thing too valuable to be in my hand and I feel like it has too much power in it, maybe even higher than father's.'

'Or am I thinking too much?'

'Father, wouldn't hurt me and I always visit so I can just check with him if I have problem.' Nico mused as held it in his hand and checked it

'Does he want me to use it because of the new threats and that ominous prophecy of the death of the old order?'

'Maybe or it just because he wants me safe, I can wonder all I want but only he can tell me why. Let's try it out and try to close the gate first.' Nico thought as he placed the crown on his head and it connect with his soul

'Such power, I feel invincible.'

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed and comment

I will be focusing on it so we can go towards an ending and it is half way done.

I am editing the previous chapters and adding new things.

Naruto only had Yin Kurama.

Also Sasuke is dead


	15. Chapter 15

'What is Zeus up to, giving such artifacts to children?'

'It makes no sense, is he trying compensate for the misdeeds he has done.'

'No, that couldn't be. I refuse to believe that, he must be planning something.'

'I am really getting tired of his plays, with this it is final. I shall take him down soon.' Neptune thought as he stood up from his throne and appeared in the roman camp

"Son, I hope you have been doing well." Neptune muttered in a friendly tone, his favorite son Percy was getting ready for bed

"Father?" Percy turned around to see the large man that had appeared without a sound

"Yes, it has been some time since we saw each other and I am sorry that I can't return your memories but do not worry as they will return soon." Neptune said as he walked closer and hugged Percy

"Why is my memory gone?"

"I don't know how the person was thinking so I can't comment on it."

"I see, father why are you here? I was told only important task or something like that would be worthy of your presence." Percy said in an annoyed tone, he didn't like the fact that the children couldn't meet their parents as they wished

"I am sorry but that is not under my control or else, I would love to spend time with you. For now, I am here to give you this gift. It is the Aqua ring and it allows you power over water that you cannot imagine but don't wear it, keep it as a necklace or in your pocket. Only use it when real danger comes and you have no other choice." Neptune warned as he presented a ring of blue color and designs of water dragons.

Percy accepted the ring, "I will be careful with it, thank you for caring for the warning. Would you like to stay for a drink or something?"

"I need to be going but soon we will have all the time together." Neptune replied as he kissed Percy on the forehead and vanished as he didn't wish to mess with Zeus who had started acting strange since last month when he sensed that large energy signal

* * *

In mount Olympus, one of the purest beings of the world was sitting by the hearth as she usually did. She had been trapped in that hall by some means that she could not recognize, the little brother she cared for had showed his evil fangs as he threw her aside with disdain.

'Why did this have to happen?'

'History is repeating itself and Zeus seems to head for something even worse than father.'

'Did my kindness kill those people; was it the reason more will die?'

'I had trusted them to make the right decision but they even killed that person. Such a pure soul, one I have never seen. I should have acted but I made excuses and did not wish for conflict.'

'Now it seems to be snowballing out of control, he is out there and his existence calls out to me. The sense of dread is increasing, why the others have not felt it.' Hestia questioned as she looked into the flames that danced casting shadows in the room

"Is kindness so wrong?"

"Was I wrong in my inaction?" Hestia questioned, her voice felt raw with emotion as she saw destruction of countless lives

"Why did you have to come here, mysterious soul?" Hestia said as she wished for an answer and wished that it never happened. Even if she desired a meeting, it was better that he didn't appear

'Is there a way I can leave this cage, I have stayed her for three months now. I need to act even if it is a little bit.' Hestia thought and with a determined look, she carved out a piece of her soul as she fought against the cage and let it free from Olympus

Hestia collapsed in pain and exhaustion as she finished but she had a peaceful smile, 'At least I managed to act.'

* * *

'I am invincible, I am invincible'

'Kill them all, kill them all' Jason heard the call as she woke with a start and his eyes shone with lightning

"Jason, how are you feeling?" Piper asked in a worried tone as she sat beside him, they were at a hotel

"Piper, what happened to the enemies? What happened after I lost consciousness?" Jason asked and he could help but look for the necklace which was a sign of his father's love and care

"They are dead and quarter of the city was destroyed by that person." Piper replied, her tone was somber as she remembered the cries of despair as she had passed by the impact site

"Monster, Piper, it was a monster. Where is my necklace?" Jason corrected her terminology as she seemed to sympathize with it

"Here" Piper said as she passed him the cursed necklace

"Jason, do you really think that. Do you really feel no guilt for what just happened? We could have all been fine if you had just given away this necklace."

"What is it in the first place, you went crazy using it?" Piper questioned in an emotional tone, the guilt was eating at her as she felt that this wouldn't happened if they just gave the damn necklace

"Piper calm down, I obviously feel bad for the losses but this is a gift from my father. Do you understand how much worse it could have been, if that monster took it? He would have erased the whole city, I could not let him take away and you could not see his real form. He was hiding it but I could see that ugly form, it reeked of evil and made me react like that." Jason explained as he remembered the scene when Naruto asked for the necklace, his real from had been revealed. Jason held Piper's head and kissed her on the lips to calm her down, he cared for her and didn't want her to be hurt.

"Feel better?"

"Somewhat but you shouldn't wear it either, you were going crazy." Piper advised as she got up to get some food

Jason watched her go and then looked at the necklace, he smiled happily.

'How can I let it go?'

'This power is what I need and with it, I can gain anything I wish.'

'This isn't the full thing, I wonder how much stronger I can get. No more tragedies only happiness.' Jason thought as he put it on and his flashed with red lightning, the cursed object that drew on the souls was affecting his mind set and resonating with the base desires

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Do not worry, naruto is not going to die or lose anymore. He is going to gain power and kick ass, like the op beast he is.

This chapter is short as i added a lot in the previous chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

Life was not a beautiful journey, filled with tragedies and difficulties. I have lived quite a short life, abused mentally and physically. I wanted to die many times, forced to be weak because of circumstances but the pain drove to me to an end it all.

But then one day he appeared before me, he saved me and stole away my heart. It was love at first sight, he was weak and fragile in my eyes but his spirit was stronger than mine. I wondered who he was and when I had the opportunity I found him again.

He was lonely and in pain, I wish to help but for some reason I couldn't, call it fate or destiny but the invisible hand tied didn't let me act.

I had found another thing to give me courage and strive for my goal but the constant abuse from close family got to my head.

'Failure, failure, a worthless trash.' Those words rang inside my head constantly and even though it was a product of my own doing, I let it get to my head and ended up believing those words.

They sapped me of my strength and I cried and I cried, I felt worthless and unworthy but then I saw him again after so long as my life was always busy I couldn't act like a normal child.

I saw him sitting there by the river, crying. I wish to go there and hug him but once again nothing. I couldn't move and it gave me so much pain. I cursed and I cursed for the first time in my life but it made me feel dirty.

'I can only be kind and gentle for me beloved.' Was what I thought and I cleaned my mouth to clear away the uncleanliness

But other than I felt like I was bad as I gained courage from his tears, 'He is human just like me.'

If he can survive than so can I and one day we will stand together, hand to hand. It happened but the war was too much, I felt insignificant. Would it have been better if I had trained harder?

No, I knew my limits and there was no way to resist such power. Here I was living in a dream world, where all I wish for was granted. My beloved smiling at me but I didn't feel happy as I wished to see my beloved, filled with his scars and his real genuine smile.

The illusion was tempting and consuming but I seem to not feel it, however I was stuck and could only wait for what happened outside.

Beloved please be careful and win like you always do. I asked for nothing more than to see him happy and I was even fine not being the one he chose as his happiness is what I wish for.

"Child it is time for you to wake up, the world needs you."

* * *

Life was a beautiful thing that was what I believed, I was born from the wind and I loved the wind. Flying through the clear skies and the green meadows side by side with my darling, I enjoyed my life.

We were given the pleasure of being chosen to serve on Mount Olympus and we happily flew towards that destiny. But what awaited us was not a happy ending, the king took a liking to me and he didn't give me a chance to decline.

'I wish to try this out; you should be honored to be my first time.' He said those cruel words to me as he had his way with me while my darling was chained to the wall, watching and hearing as he couldn't shut down his senses.

I begged and cried but nothing happened but I held strong that he would let us go. I wished to go back to our life but there was no going back, my darling killed himself from the mental torture he endured.

I was finally let go as he grew tired of my body and was thrown aside like trash. I walked through life with no emotions, dull until slowly I formed a family once again.

I felt happy, I lost comrades and little children but I still went on but once again I was faced with a disastrous situation. I had given up hope just like before no one would come save me but this time he came.

He came to us in our time of need, the chosen of Gaia. He was beautiful and made me feel dirty to be in his presence. He shone brightly like no other and soon I fell in love, it was like first love and I acted like a young maiden again.

I could see hope, I could see the light and happiness was in reach but again the world played a cruel took on me. They took him away, they separated us, I was the wind of peace but now I shall be the wind of death and harvest the lives of those who block darling's path.

* * *

"Haha"

"Calling yourself gods, really too arrogant and distasteful. Your kind is pitiful, so weak and fragile but even then you dared to stand up to me. I have to say you are pretty stupid aren't you old man." A female with long hair and beautiful appearance muttered in an arrogant tone as she stood tall while stepping on a man beneath her feet

Naruto couldn't see her appearance but he could feel she was powerful and not someone he should mess with now.

'Why am I seeing this? How is she connecting to me? Is that person an Olympian?' Naruto questioned but the scene was unclear

"Now old man, there is no point in destroying this world so you will be my pet from now on. I tell you to bark you will bark and when I tell you to fall dead, you fall dead. Simple instruction that a simpleton like you should understand, now bark." The woman said in a teasing tone as the muscular man floated in front of her, he showed defiance but soon it broke as she looked at him with annoyance. She placed her finger on him and Naruto heard a soul shattering scream, it was unearthly how someone could feel so much pain.

"Dog, you don't seem to understand simple things so I might to train you. Now will you bark or do you wish to continue the whole day." She said in a sweet tone which sent chills down Naruto's back

"Woof, woof" The man barked like a dog with tears down his cheeks, his eyes seemed empty and had lost the light

'How disgusting, why would someone play such distasteful games?'

"Ah, we have an observer. Really interesting, we will see each other soon. Boy, take care and wait for our meeting." The tall woman looked towards him and muttered those words with a smile

Naruto felt danger and woke up from his sleep, 'She saw me, and she must be a strong being to do that. I might have just caught the attention of a psycho.'

'Enough rest, I should continue.' Naruto thought as he stood up and started walking again, he felt his body feel light and his steps lighter.

'I must have needed a rest.' Naruto concluded as he smiled slightly

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I was going to write a lot for this but i ended up reading manga so could write this much.


	17. Chapter 17

"Child it is time for you to wake up, the world needs you."

I heard the voice filled with wisdom and power, and the world shattered like glass.

I was back in the real world and I felt different. I was brimming with power that I could have never dreamed and it gave me hope. It filled my heart with happiness and joy that I wished to share with my beloved.

'Thank you, Old sage, for this blessing.' I said in my heart and with joyous feelings, I looked towards the area where my beloved should be.

My heart dropped into the depths of darkness as I witnessed my beloved dying and even his body was lost to the world while his murderer laughed.

I almost lost consciousness from the shock and then I screamed my frustration out to the world, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The silent world was once again bombarded with cataclysmic disaster caused by the scream infused with wild high level chakra.

Lands were torn, mountains were shattered and the seas were in turmoil causing enormous tsunamis.

I was in pain that I could not fathom but I had only one goal. Kill the one responsible for my beloved's death.

My eyes felt like they were burning and I moved like never before, there was nothing stopping me now.

I was covered in a shroud just like my beloved and I was on the Uchiha before he could even react. But before I could punch I realized that his eyes were useful and I protected them.

The Uchiha would have been strong and even stronger than me at the current time but he had been beaten down by my beloved.

So just like that his body was erased from the enormous force contained in my fist, which caused high levels of collateral damage.

I would have never done such a thing before but now I didn't seem to care. Without beloved the world had lost its colors and didn't seem important anymore.

The Uchiha had been a cause of my beloved's suffering and finally he had been put to rest.

I looked at the eyes floating in front of me and thought about who could use them to revive my beloved as I wished to stand by his side.

Ah, Hatake Kakashi. My eyes focused onto one of the vile filth that proclaimed he cared for my beloved, when he couldn't even provide basic training to beloved so he could protect himself.

Even with my miniscule powers, I could have taught beloved to be a great taijutsu fighter as the only ones better than me would be Neji and Lee in our age group. I could have trained beloved in chakra control more than anybody and I was just a child compared to this filth.

He would do as a fine sacrifice to my beloved. Hatake needs to pay the price for his incompetence.

I did not hesitate and the man was put into static position until I have need for him as I still need to find beloved's soul.

I had been freed from the clutches of the invisible hand but I did not forget the insult. I will find it and destroy it.

Anything that comes in my way will need to disappear and anything that causes harm to beloved has no right to exist.

This world has caused him pain, it should die.

My anger had caused me to err in judgment and a golden ball of energy was forming in front of me but I remembered my beloved's love for this world and dispersed the attack.

I was hit by the backfire and blasted into the ground but I felt nothing. The surrounding had been razed and even the survivors of the war had been killed off from the move, except for some lucky ones.

I lay on my back as I stared into the empty sky and my eyes gathered onto a familiar energy. It was similar to mine and I knew it was the way.

Wait for me beloved, I will find you and bring you back home.

* * *

'Enough rest, I should continue.' Naruto thought as he stood up and started walking again, he felt his body feel light and his steps lighter.

'I must have needed a rest.' Naruto concluded as he smiled slightly

"Do you feel better now?" Nemesis asked as she saw that Naruto felt a bit less stressed

"Yes, I feel like my mind isn't under pressure at the moment." Naruto replied in a calm manner but he wasn't completely okay since he still hadn't seen his partners and the future of his own world was still at stake

Nemesis could read him like an open book but didn't insist on bothering him and disappeared within the darkness. She was his shadowy companion for this journey in the underworld and provided him with some comfort as he didn't like to be alone.

Naruto continued his journey towards the swamp across the mountain range while cutting down everything in his path but suddenly he felt danger and he rolled down and hit one of the boulders below.

Naruto looked above and saw a flame whip that had burned a deep line at the place where he had been walking.

'That was fast and that whip looks really dangerous.' Naruto thought as he quickly got up and readied himself for combat.

Nemesis provided him detail as he saw the monster, which was the previous jailer of Tartarus known as Kampe.

Kampê had a human head, with snakes for hair, like Medusa. She had a half human body, like a centaur, but with reptilian skin and a dragon half, with gigantic claws. Her dragon half was black with white stripes down her back. She had huge dark reptilian wings, a huge venom-dripping scorpion tail (that is extremely venomous), and at the point where her halves meet, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing ferocious mutated animal heads that constantly change shape (bear, boar, wombat, tiger, crocodile, wolf, etc.) like a gruesome, monstrous belt. Hundreds of violent darting vipers sprouted from her legs. Her eyelids blink sideways, like a reptile's and even just standing near Kampê was like standing in an acid fog.

Naruto quickly reacted by causing the land around him to turn into quicksand, causing the vipers to sink while throwing huge wind attacks at Kampe.

The fog was pushed back but Kampe was the strongest opponent he had come across as she blocked his attack with her wings.

"My master has declared that he will grant me power beyond my current realm, if I bring him your head. So be a good boy and extend that pretty head of yours." Kampe spoke in such a rough tone that it caused his ears to hurt

Naruto didn't respond and observed his foe, and with a command chains had latched onto Kampe from underground.

Naruto didn't hesitate and used his powers of wind and electricity to increase his speed to the max. He broke through the sound barrier and slashed at the beast with his sword.

But the Kampe was strong just like he had expected and even after being electrocuted though the chains, it controlled the whip and blocked the attack while causing massive burns on his hand.

Naruto let go off the weapon as it melted from the heat and almost fused with his hand.

'My resistance to the flames isn't enough. So I need to connect deeper with the world.'

'No more procrastinating. No more hesitation. I have nothing more to lose. My will is eternal and will never be broken.' Naruto's eyes burned with spirit as he connected to the world and his body took on a shade of gray and he sprouted horns from his head along with wings from his back

His eyes turned pure black from the human like eyes; they were like deep abyss which sucked in the observers.

'What is this? How can he make me feel fear? Is this the real form of this monster?' Kampe thought with shock as she attacked with ferocity

The battle seems to be close but Naruto felt like he was under massive pressure and his body seemed to be breaking down from taking in so much power.

'These titans are getting back t their original power. It must be because Naruto isn't a Demi and has the signs of a superior being.' Nemesis concluded as she saw the battle, which should have been over in a second if the Kampe fought like it had with the Demi's.

'Oh, now this is interesting. I didn't think the fence sitter would actually do something.' Nemesis should actual surprise for once as she a bird of flames collide with Kampe's whip, giving Naruto a clear chance for a finisher

Naruto didn't dawdle and kicked Kampe in the head as his foot was charged with energy and that mysterious flame power.

It stood no chance and Kampe's head was erased from the enormous force.

Naruto fell to his knees and let go of the power, he returned to normal but you could still see cracks in his skin.

"Thank you" Naruto muttered through heavy breaths as he looked up to a woman with red hair and a warm feeling

* * *

"Hestia" Naruto muttered unconsciously as he stared at the woman that saved his life. He couldn't take his eyes away from her gaze as she felt so similar, like he was looking at himself.

'So pure and beautiful.' Naruto thought as he felt her soul

"Thank you" Naruto said as he got up while Hestia observed him silently

'He is so pure, I have never come across a person like him but it seems even he has started to become tainted by negative emotions.' Hestia analyzed as she felt his pain and rage

"It is not needed, I did what was needed." Hestia replied with a warm smile and gave off a homey feeling

Naruto nodded as he understood what she meant, "I believe you are here for me so could you talk about it quickly as I am quite busy."

"I need your help to subdue Zeus; he has gone mad and imprisoned everyone else." Hestia said with a sad face as she felt pain from such betrayal

"You don't to even ask as I will kill him and devour his soul." Naruto replied with clenched teeth as he held back the rage within at the target for whom, his hatred grew day by day for all the atrocities he had committed before and now.

Hestia closed her eyes and placed her hand on his cheek, "Please calm yourself and don't let rage take over. I understand that Zeus cannot be forgiven but please do not extend it t others and give them a chance."

Naruto felt a soothing energy flow through him with her touch and he gazed at Hestia with an unwavering glare, "I will decide when we get there but know that I do not like to kill so I am willing to give chances to people who are ready to change."

"Thank you that is enough for me. Please use my power as compensation as it is only a fragment, it shouldn't be a problem to use it." Hestia muttered in a grateful tone and smiled as she held his hand, Hestia turned into flames and integrated into his body

Naruto was surprised since he never expected such a thing especially not Hestia disappearing like this.

'Did she just give her life to me?' Naruto thought as he blinked to see if he was not making a mistake and turned to Nemesis

"Nemesis, what just happened? Where is she?"

Nemesis didn't reply as she knew what happened and let Hestia talk, "Naruto, I have just mixed my power with you and am still here. This way there will be no delay and you can have all this power while also having my knowledge at your disposal."

Naruto checked his body and realized that he had grown by a lot, and his body was healed completely like he hadn't broken his bones or anything.

"I am happy with this assistance and will try my best to also keep my part of the deal." Naruto said as he hoped the others were smart and sane enough not to get in his way

"Where will you be going now?" Hestia questioned

"I am heading for the Underworld Swamp to fight a monster there and find an ally." Naruto replied as he started walking with a shadow on his right and flames on his left shoulder

"You must be looking for Damasen and the Maeonian Drakon but how are you going to deal with this? The Drakon can reform within seconds, even if you blew it up." Hestia asked as she was unsure how he was going to go about it

"It can reform but I can devour things permanently." Naruto replied as he walked to the downed enemy and pierced its body, and it shrank quickly into a small ball shaped item that he ate and Hestia could feel his power growing.

"Wonderful, I was thinking how you will be powerful enough to resist against Zeus but now I understand. Then why not go to the pit of Tartarus and devour Kronos, he is one of the most powerful beings of this world and by devouring him you should be able to compete." Hestia advised as she thought of the best ways to improve using this ability

"She is right you know so consider it." Nemesis added while not saying she had actually forgotten about it as that would have been easier and she couldn't watch good fights

Naruto had thoughtful expression and said, "I will go there after I am done with the Drakon." As he knew that this ability had its limits and won't allow him to survive such large consumption of power.

'Need to grow one or two steps at a time and not take leaps of 20 steps.'

"What you think is best; it doesn't change much if you do it now or later." Hestia accepted the answer without any issue as she was only there to advise and not to command him.

* * *

Naruto continued to jog at a comfortable pace as he dispatched the monsters that attacked him while he head straight for his target.

But soon he stopped as he looked at an unusual sight, the wind was black and everything that came across it was dying.

"What is that?" Naruto questioned

"I think it might be a new monster created by Tartarus or a mutation." Hestia provided as she looked at the scene which was foreign as she had never come across this being

"It's good that the monster is moving away since I don't know how much trouble it would cause to me." Naruto muttered in a relieved tone as he watched the giant cloud like being leave at high speed

As it left, Naruto continued his path and soon he entered the swamp which was as creepy as it could get. The haunting noises and the poisonous smoke along with plants, which made it an ideal place for ghost type beings.

The trees were lifeless but Naruto felt dark energy from them so he let out his killer intent to subdue these monsters as they didn't seem to be in frenzy like the rest.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I am back as i realized writing is my fix. I should finish this story by the end of the month.


	18. Chapter 18

Life was never easy and Uzumaki Naruto could attest to that fact as he never seemed to have time to catch a break.

He had just been jogging towards his destination through the swamp when he saw Ella, which made him so happy that he was shouting like a child.

"Ella, I am here. This way, down here." Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs at seeing his friend who had died because of his indecisiveness

Ella who had been carrying the corpse of a giant beast looked towards Naruto but she wasn't seeing with the expression he had expected and she let the burden drop.

"A new present for Naruto, he will be very happy to devour one so strong." Ella muttered as she analyzed Naruto like he was a monster

'She isn't seeing me, is she under control or an illusion?' Naruto thought as he took a defensive stance

"She is been affected by the underworld parasite, a rare species that can slowly affect its host until finally it takes over." Nemesis supplied as she was very knowledgeable on this subject

'Thanks but how do I remove it? Where is it and is there negative consequence of removal?' Naruto questioned as he jumped back from Ella's dive bomb from the air

Ella dived down like a comet, her speed was illusionary and Naruto barely avoided the claws by an inch.

He quickly pushed her with the wind but Ella retaliated with her whip, which broke through the wind attack and coiled around his left leg.

'She has become really proficient in the time we separated.' Naruto thought as he tried to sink Ella by manipulating the earth but she took flight and dragged him into the air.

"Sorry Ella but I need to harm you if I want to save you." Naruto muttered in a frustrated tone while his expression was filled with coldness that restrained the monstrous fury inside.

While his words didn't reach Ella, she did realize the danger and tried to smash him into the giant spiky tree.

Naruto raised his hand and released a beam of flames which cut Ella's right wing, causing them both to stumble into the trees.

"Ahhhhhh, Ella will destroy you." Ella screamed in pain and rage as she landed while smashing Naruto into the ground.

Naruto hit the ground without any defense as Ella electrocuted him with the whip.

Millions of watts of electricity flowed through his body causing Naruto to be paralyzed as he was unable to move his body.

Naruto quickly used his own elemental control to neutralize the current while releasing wind wave outwards to destabilize Ella, who had been charging towards him.

Naruto pulled the now destabilized Ella towards him and slammed her into the ground by her head.

"Gahh, Ella will win. Ella needs to find Naruto." Ella screamed as she released unrestrained currents around her body

"Ella calm down, it's me Naruto." Naruto shouted at her while restraining her in his embrace

His skin was getting scratched while the current was neutralized by him.

"Ella, Ella, please listen to my voice." Naruto spoke into her ear while controlling the sound to infiltrate into her body and attack the parasite.

Naruto found the target inside her skull and used the sound to break the fragile foe into atoms while using the wind to clear them away.

"Let me go... "Ella screamed but then stopped when she realized that it was Naruto was the one embracing her.

"Naruto, Naruto" She called out in a happy tone as she kissed him on his neck.

Naruto smiled and all his stress went away with Ella in his arms. He felt so comfortable and didn't want to let go.

"I am so happy to see you alright and I am very sorry for getting you killed. Please forgive me." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ella is happy to see Naruto; there is no need to apologize. For Naruto, Ella will do anything. Naruto is all, Ella needs. Never leave Ella alone. Ella feels like dying without Naruto." Ella muttered in an affectionate tone as she showered his face with kisses.

Naruto was touched by her confession but also saddened as he could see the heavy reliance she had on him.

'She is so pure, just like a child. Do I deserve this?

Yes, she is mine.' Naruto thought when such a foreign thought popped in his mind. He was shocked that he could think like that.

'Do I want them like that?' Naruto questioned his head and tried to imagine them with someone else, his soul shook and he felt absolute disgust at the thought.

"What's wrong Naruto? Does it hurt?" Ella questioned as she saw the expression

Hearing her words Naruto was reminded that Ella was hurt by him so he started healing her body.

"Nothing just a bad dream." Naruto replied with a smile while hiding his thoughts that seemed to imply extreme changes in his psyche after going through all these life changing events.

'I think it would be best for all of us, if I do not resist those desires. Ella and Alice will go insane if I do not accept them but what about Gaea. Will she accept my feelings when I am like this?'Naruto's head churned with many things that left him frustrated but his focus came back to Ella when she started rub on him so sensually while her clothing seemed to have disappeared.

"Ella, what are you doing?" Naruto asked in an embarrassed tone as he knew there were people watching and with his eyes not knowing where to look

"Ella wants to be with Naruto, make Naruto happy. The books told Ella, how to make Naruto happy." Ella replied as she pressed her chest onto his body and kissed him.

Naruto could have pushed her away but he saw Ella's eyes filled with love, insane love and he could not deny as he didn't want to see the consequence nor did he desire for her to leave him and go for another.

I have become something people would abhor but if the ones I care for love me then I am willing to be anybody. Naruto thought as he responded to her kiss and slowly took the lead, it was his first but it doesn't mean he hasn't seen it before.

* * *

"I didn't think I will be in such a position nor did I think the pure Hestia would be watching a couple going at it." Nemesis commented inside Naruto's soul space where she was sitting in a forest with Hestia as they saw the scene outside.

"Nemesis could you please give them privacy; it is not right to do this."

"Oh my, is this making you uncomfortable. But why, haven't already seen this or is it something else." Nemesis teased as she closed the scene and made the place regain its peace.

'Aunt Gaea will not be happy with this but it seems she will have to accept these lower life forms, if she wants Naruto to be happy. Though I wonder, what he would feel when he knows about what happened when he was asleep? Aunt Gaea is really proactive when she wants to be.' Nemesis thought with a smile as she tried to predict how this show will end.

Hestia on other hand didn't understand what Nemesis meant but she felt happy for Naruto as he received so much love from his partner.

'May this happiness last forever.'

* * *

"So boring, it would have been so much better if he didn't know how to find or kill such tiny targets". A woman wearing white clothing muttered as she sat on her throne

"I went to the trouble of making her stronger but no payoff. Never mind, it just means this worm is really capable unlike my slave. I wonder how the battle between these mongrels will go, hopefully it will be interesting." The woman talked to herself in a sadistic tone as she stood up and walked towards the door

'Another rebellion to handle and more mortal worms to crush.' the woman thought as she headed for a planet under jurisdiction that needed to be cleansed.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed.

You can now vote for any story that you would like for me to continue next month. Go to the polls


	19. Chapter 19

"I think there is something wrong with these gifts we have gotten from our parents." Leo muttered quietly as he sat with Piper away from Jason, who had gone off with his sister for family talk

Piper looked down with a hesitant expression and looked up, "I agree. I didn't want to think it was true but Jason has gone crazy and I saw him talking to himself like he had gone insane. He seems to be slipping into a daze recently."

"I believe it might be because of his overuse of the item. We should have given them back to that person." Leo muttered as he drew on the ground some complex machinery while avoiding calling Naruto's name as it could have negative consequences

"What should we do now? Do we get rid of them?"

"I would agree with that but I don't think it's possible to get rid of them with our own power anymore. The ring on my hand has fused to my skin, I can't remove it or even attempt removal and I seem to be slowly merging with it." Leo replied in a tired tone as his mind was fatigued from the mental fights

Piper was alarmed with his words but couldn't do anything to help and only begged her mother for help in her heart as she watched her friends slowly melting away into insanity.

* * *

Nico:

In the darkness of the night, where lights should have illuminated the path Nico walked with a confident pace. His head adorned with the Crown of Darkness with a cape of pure Yin energy trailing behind, extinguishing all light within his vicinity.

'Such power, it is unbelievable. I can do anything I wish now. No more Suffering, no more tragedies. Erase all that stands in my way but let's payback Father for this generosity. The Giants and Titans will know death.' Nico thought as darkness enveloped him in its cold embrace and morphed into an armor death.

In his sight that pierced through dimensions, he could see his targets which were Two Giants that seemed to be planning on making trouble for the Olympians.

"Mere fodder dares to plan our fall. I will let them no despair." Nico muttered with a voice that seemed to be overlapping onto itself. It was cruel and cold, the world seemed to be rejecting it but the affect were done as the buildings around him crumbled.

'I should be careful.'

"No need to be careful as death is the purpose of all living things. In the end all will return to nothing." Nico muttered while his eyes turned pitch black that sucked in all the light

He walked in relaxed manner and crossed the distance of countries as he appeared beside the Giants inside the Volcano.

Nico didn't utter a word as his mere presence brought them to their knees in pain and he extended his hand to touch their heads, and all was done.

The area was filled with screams of agony as the Giants rolled on the ground, gouging their eyes and scratching their skin, piercing through it and ripping out their organs.

It was a sight of madness but it brought joy to Nico as he understood what it meant to be at the top. The feeling was overwhelming and sweet like nectar.

"Two down but it should be much better to help Father in his own territory as the gates have been opened for quite a time." Nico muttered as he pierced the foes with a dark spear which erased their souls, killing them completely.

'Quite weak, I hope the ones down there can provide more resistance.'

* * *

Medusa:

In the dark reaches of the Underworld, a wide sea of black water which emanated in evil aura as it was infested with creatures of the dark.

A being with a snake half and a woman's upper body moved with haste as it crushed monsters coming at it, with its tail.

"Why, why? Stop already, I do not want to serve anyone just let me rest in peace." She cried out in despair as she crushed the foe in her clawed hand

But no response was given as the enemies continued to swarm forcing her to fight. She was becoming more vicious as time went on and her eyes turned scarlet from the golden color.

Her style of fighting became much closer to a monster as she bit of her foes and decimated the crowd with powerful attacks as he body was covered in golden scales that were strong as the best armors.

"No more pain, no more pain. I have been betrayed too many times. No one is worthy of trust, all you are monsters not I."

"I WILL SHOW THEM PAIN, ESPECIALLY YOU POSEIDON. OTHERWISE MY NAME IS NOT MEDUSA." Medusa creamed in rage as despair had overcome her sanity. The suffering over the ages had built up and everything went wrong because of Poseidon's mistake that she was punished for and has suffered continuously for.

* * *

Gaia:

'I hope Naruto is doing well. If not I will not stop before I erase everything again and even if I have to fight Father.'

'He has to come back whole for us. I know he will accept us because he loves me. I don't care for the rest of them as they are only there because of his kindness or else he would have denied them.'

'It truly is annoying but they are lucky that they have brain problems or I would have asked him to let them go.' Gaia mused as she sat on her seat inside the Green, her home dimension.

'They shouldn't have been able to affect Naruto. It must be them; I remember she visited this world while I was imprisoned. We might need help if she is involved.' Gaia thought as she went through everything that happened since Naruto arrived and decided to call her sister for assistance.

She dispersed into energy as she traveled through the void heading for the realm of Night.

* * *

Zeus:

"Thank you for giving me an interesting show to watch." Zeus muttered as he looked upon a downed Poseidon who was amidst the corpses of his army

"How?" Poseidon questioned with difficult as he gazed upon his brother with absolute horror

"How you ask, isn't that easy to understand. I trained and learned new things unlike useless bugs like you. You could have been so much stronger if you just knew how to actually learn. Did watching over the mortals not make you understand such a notion?" Zeus replied as he held him by the throat

"Who am I kidding; a retarded child like you could never understand the complexities of the universe and caged yourself inside your safe zone." Zeus teased in an arrogant tone as he squeezed and Poseidon didn't have any strength to resist as his body exploded from the force applied, and all his existence was gathered on Zeus hand

'If he hadn't been stupid enough to fight then I wouldn't have killed him. So sad.' Zeus thought with a smile as he looked at his prize and chuckled, his goal was coming closer and soon he will be powerful.

* * *

Naruto woke up from his slumber and realized that he was being hugged by a very naked Ella. But unlike before, Naruto didn't feel embarrassment as he had explored Ella's body the day before with care.

He felt kind of happy and relieved, the experience was something more than physical pleasure for him and he couldn't explain with his limited vocabulary.

It was just fulfilling for the soul and the memory brought a smile to his face. Naruto kissed Ella on the nose before getting up and saw that he was naked as well.

'I guess I understand why Master Jiraiya did this along the journey. The stress must have gotten to him.' Naruto thought as he stretched his body and meditated after so long, he was feeling adventurous and decided that he should face the wrath of nature.

'I am the sage and the nature is a part of me, I am a part of nature so it shall deny me no more.' Naruto focused on those words and dived in with a string desire for domination.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I hope people have understand the logic behind Zeus and Naruto confrontation. I have sprinkled the clues among the chapters so it shouldn't be hard to guess. I wonder if people can guess the Sasuke Killer.


	20. Chapter 20

The world of black behind the closed eyes changed suddenly and Naruto was falling into a place, where the only thing he could see was the color green filled with streaks of red and black.

Naruto tried to adjust himself and fly properly but the force interfered with him, and all he could do was fall.

The deeper he went Naruto felt his mind being pulled in different directions; his soul seemed to be fragmenting. The pain was intense but it was nothing he had not endured before and any pain other emotional pain was something he could endure.

"Why do you care for these beings?"

"They have only caused you pain."

"You have seen what they do and yet still, protect."

"Destroy them as they do not belong in this cycle of life."

"All they do is cause havoc and disturbance for other beings."

"You are one of us so do not deny these desires."

Naruto heard voices from everywhere, they all had different tones. Some were childish, feminine or innocent and many more but al had one thing in common, they called for humanities destruction and resonated with his soul.

Naruto could feel his soul being corrupted and resisted with all his might as all this went against his principles.

"I WILL NOT YIELD. I AM NOT ONE OF YOU, I AM YOUR MASTER." Naruto screamed as he broke off the restraint on his soul

With his words the world seemed to go silent and it stayed that way for some moments before it became too noisy to tell who was speaking or what was said.

"SILENCE" A shout broke through the noise and all was quiet

"You wish to conquer us? Are you sure that is what you desire? This cannot be taken back and there is no second chance anymore." The voice said in a neutral tone

"I am serious so come at me." Naruto replied confidently as he was gaining his usual exuberance

"Then let the test begin." The voice said as Naruto landed on flat ground which extended beyond what he could see and in front of him opened a gate.

"Defeat the servants and gain the right to command nature."

Naruto saw six beings walk out of the gate; a being of water, earth, fire, wind, light and darkness.

'I can do this. I just need to win.' Naruto was confident as he didn't feel the overpowering presence and could see that the fight was about skill and control, not about power.

The elements started to shift and before his eyes, they turned into his form. They smiled at him with viciousness and leapt towards him.

* * *

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Ella questioned in an adorable tone as she hugged him

Naruto opened his eyes and they were clearer than before, he had finally reached peace in his heart and become one with Nature.

Though the process would take some time and he could have some outburst, Naruto was at his best now.

'Once I regain my powers, I will have reached a level that not even Kaguya could stand up to me. I will be unbeatable and there is nothing that could harm my precious people while I am present.'

"I am feeling very good. It is all because of Ella, you are the best." Naruto replied in a gentle and happy tone as he kissed her cheeks causing Ella to giggle in joy at the compliment

* * *

"What happened?" Hestia asked curiously as she felt the change in Naruto's body, he was like a fountain of power which kept on pouring

"He has taken the test Of Nature and passed it." Nemesis replied and unlike before she was feeling speechless. He had just done something impossible.

'Did Aunt Gaia let him pass?

No, that shouldn't be possible. She cannot allow anyone to pass just like I can't let anyone pass the test of justice.' Nemesis thought as she looked into the void but she couldn't tell how he did it

"Maybe you should let him take your test, he might be able to gain something." Nemesis said in a teasing tone, she couldn't allow Naruto to enter her test zone as unlike Nature where Naruto had some connection, her test would drive him crazy from the mental dilemma's which he was not ready to face.

'Maybe some years from now, he would be able to pass the test. That is if he survives this endeavor.'

"I can't even open my personal dimension so that is kind of impossible at the moment." Hestia said as she looked outside and she felt only happiness for Naruto as she could feel his heart become peaceful.

* * *

"Oh, Darling has really outdone himself. He has gained my blessings unlike any person before him." Gaia gushed in joy

"I am happy for you sister, it seems our choice of men is exceptional unlike the old times." Nyx said in a calm tone as she walked in a way that she seemed to be disappearing and appearing at different places as she picked up a book.

"From what I see, the enemy shouldn't be strong enough to take you down with your boyfriend beside you. His progress is rapid and if he gains his powers than he should be beyond your level so the enemy shouldn't be a threat, if she does interfere."

"What if someone of higher standing appear?" Gaia questioned while she felt true joy at Naruto's victory

"I will interfere and they have a limit. None shall challenge the laws of Father. Let's forget about the serious business for now, I want to ask if you have seen Nyar." Nyx said as she hugged Gaia from behind

* * *

Naruto finally got up and devoured the beast that Ella had brought, its affect were wonderful as Naruto felt his body become more durable and he finally gained some wings.

Naruto looked at the draconic wings behind his back and flapped them, which caused him to launch into the air in a precarious position.

He was already used to flying so Naruto didn't panic and continued to flap as he climbed higher, and tried to control his flight.

"Let Ella help. Ella will show Naruto, how to fly properly." Ella said in a happy tone as she flew beside him

"I will be in your care." Naruto replied as he followed her movements and felt that it was easier to learn than ever before

'Is this one of the benefits of the absorption?'

The training session didn't last more than an hour and the duo were flying through the sky as they headed towards the center of the swamp.

But that was a place filled with chaos, the wind of death had arrived and its madness could not be contained anymore.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. We are close to the end just 20 k words left (10 Chapters of 2k words each). Everything will make sense when it finishes, if it hasn't already.


	21. Summary

Summary of all that has happened till now to help the readers to understand the plot as it requires you to remember things from previous chapters. If you still have problems then specify it so I may explain or fix it.

Naruto and Sasuke are fighting after defeating Kaguya. Naruto uses his three headed Chakra mode and throws his strongest attack and Sasuke uses the Bijuu Susanoo to use the Indra arrow. The attacks were too strong and cause space turbulence, reality cracks around them and Sasuke is about to be killed.

Naruto saves him and is dragged inside, which causes high level of damage to his body. He has unconscious and barely alive. His chakra is depleted with only small drop left for his body t o live while Kurama has gone to slumber from exhaustion. Zeus senses the intruder and finds Naruto repulsive but a good source to hasten his plans.

Zeus uses mysterious methods to split Naruto's power and creates Artifacts which he gives to the most talented Demi's to help him harvest the power in a proper manner and with the best results. The children are cultivators for these dangerous items.

While in the Naruto world, Sasuke is resting but is killed by a figure clad in green chakra cloak. A person that is obsessed with Naruto and will do anything to bring him back, even destroy all existence.

Naruto died from the act and is saved by Gaia. She heals his weakened soul in her personal dimension called The Green. Gaia spends months with his soul in her embrace; she feels a deep connection to him like no other.

Naruto wakes up and brought up to date by Gaia. He is revived into the real world but the body he now inhibits is not his original. It is weak like the Demi's as Gaia was not allowed to recreate his body to its real strength or could not make one.

Naruto learn the truth about the Olympians, which worsens his image of them but he still has his own way so he is willing to try the peaceful manner and not just kill them by surprise.

Naruto meets Ella and they become friends. Gaia follows Naruto as a small pixie and shows him the way to a park where he could live for the time.

Naruto sees monsters on the streets and kills them; the reality of such a situation angers him more.

He arrives at the park where he meets the spirits of nature (Dryads and Naiads). He is accepted by the group as the champion of Gaia as they feel the nature energy inside of him.

Naruto goes to sleep and sees the green figure in his dreams. He then hears the voice of Chaos that causes him to wake up.

Naruto then learns about the threat of a dragon approaching the city. The spirits are in danger so he volunteers to help them as he cannot ignore those in need in front of him.

Naruto learns of the difference in power and knows that he cannot defeat it so he plans to kill a lot of monsters and absorb their essence to power up. But that might not be enough so he finds the Gorgon sisters.

Naruto talks with them and convinces them to stop their misdeeds, and give him their poison. In return Naruto will give them justice.

Naruto fights and spends time with his new friends for a week.

Once the week has passed, he fights the Dragon called Albion and wins with assistance from the others especially Alice the high wind spirit.

Naruto forced Albion into a contract by swearing on the river Styx and fell asleep from the fatigue.

In his dream, Naruto saw the past of Kaguya. She was kind and strong but then something called out to them and she went insane from the resistance. She even found him looking at her and if he hadn't woke up, she might have killed him.

Naruto woke up to hear some more bad news; more dragons will be on the way. The team of Gaia, Naruto, Alice and Albion left the park but still ended up fighting the dragons.

The team defeated them and arrived near camp half blood, where Naruto saw the situation inside and talked with spirits in this place.

While all this was going on, Ella had gotten close to Naruto and Naruto had felt attraction to Gaia. Naruto had lost his second kiss to Ella as she demanded it as her reward for the fight against Albion.

Naruto tried to connect with the world and found himself losing grip on reality as it commanded destruction. It worsened his situation as he was unable to use nature to power up.

Naruto was not feeling his usual self anymore as too many negative events had taken place but even then he tried to follow his heart. He helped the demi's against the giant and saved piper's father.

Naruto asked Jason to return his necklace but Jason received a command from Zeus and acted like Naruto was a vile monster.

A battle took place and Naruto managed to cut down Jason's arm with difficulty as his own power was empowering Jason to such strengths that he had gone insane.

But Jason wasn't alone, Leo also had an artifact and then the hunters joined the fray. Naruto's team was killed and he also died while roaring rage. He used the power of Nature and divided the city in half from a single move. Countless lives were lost that day but Zeus only laughed in joy at the success of his plans.

Zeus had used mysterious methods to seal his opposition in their own realms. Aphrodite, Hestia, and Hades were locked up while Poseidon was preparing to go to war with Zeus.

Zeus showed signs of insanity and absolute rage as he sat on his throne and looked at a sign which designated the world as a sector, which meant it was under someone's control. Zeus knew the person and hated them with passion.

Naruto woke up in the underworld and raged, cried out in despair at the unfairness. He hardened his heart and decided that he will kill anything that came in his way.

He came across hordes of monsters walking towards a direction so he decided to climb to higher ground. He came across Nemesis, who gave him information and a way to grow.

Naruto decided to travel to the underworld swamp to find the giant who will be his ally.

On the other hand, Ella had gone through a transformation and become truly powerful. The only thing in her mind was Naruto and she destroyed anything that came in her way.

Alice was mind broken once again as she experienced a tragedy. The winds of the underworld transformed her into the wind of death and she rampaged trying to find her love.

Naruto took a break on the mountain and witnessed Zeus getting beat up by a woman, and made to bark like a dog.

Naruto continued his journey and fought a monster, which he destroyed with the help of Hestia's fragment.

Naruto learned new things about Zeus so that he would be ready for any response by him.

Naruto then came across Ella, who saw him as a monster as she was being influenced by an external power.

Naruto defeated her and destroyed the parasite, freeing her of the control.

Naruto and Ella slept with each other as Naruto accepted her love. 

When he woke up, Naruto felt a lot better and decided to test the Wrath of Nature. He drove into the world and found himself in the testing ground. He took the test and passed, gaining power that was limitless but it came at a price.

He was still not stable and it enticed him to become one, let his physical form go.

While in the upper world, Nico had gone crazy with power as he had received an enormous boost by the crown of Darkness made by the Yin energy which was literally Yin Kurama.

It was not a power such a weak being should posses but even then Kurama had not woken up. Something was up, where did Zeus gain such abilities.

Nico murdered the giants that were threatening Olympus and decided it was time to visit the underworld to help Hades clean his home.

On other hand Zeus killed Poseidon with ease and the essence of his brother was transferred to the artifact in Percy's possession.


	22. Chapter 21

In the depths of the swamp of the underworld was a simple giant hut. It stood out in the gloom of the swamp and attracted attention but the owner of house was someone none would like to encounter.

The owner of the house was a red giant that was supposed to oppose Ares but here he was cursed to be jailed in Tartarus and fight an immortal foe.

He was known as Damasen, Bane of Ares.

Damasen was cutting some trees when he heard the flapping of wings and turned around to look. He found Naruto and Ella heading for him, which alarmed him since all monsters he met were either scared of him or wanted to kill him.

'A special type of Harpy and some unknown monster, what do they want?' Damasen thought as he picked up his Drakon Bone lance.

Damasen didn't attack as he was confident in his power and didn't feel killing intent from the duo.

"I am happy that you didn't attack, Damasen. My name is Naruto and I am here to help you." Naruto said in a friendly tone as he landed gracefully with Ella

Ella stared at Damasen in an unfriendly manner and did not give off any warm intentions. She turned to Naruto and smiled, and stood beside him.

'An insane harpy stuck to some unknown monster.'

"What are you? Help me, how?" Damasen question as he eyed them wariness

"I am the Champion of Gaia and I can end your immortal foe." Naruto replied as he blasted Damasen with the aura of nature, it was intense and Damasen had to collect himself so that he won't bow.

'What presence? I can't believe anyone would have such power over nature other than Gaia. But should I accept this offer?'

"What do you want?"

"I want you to help me get out. There are titans guarding the gates and I don't think I have enough power to handle both of them." Naruto said honestly as lying was pointless

Damasen looked at him in silence as he went through his options. He was a peaceful person and didn't like conflict but he knew what was happening now will lead to conflict later.

"What do you plan to do? Are you helping the Olympians?"

"No, I plan to kill them all and bring peace to this world. They have had their run and it is time for them to die." Naruto replied in a serious tone

"Why should I trust you? Maybe you will do the same?"

"Isn't it better than what has happened till now? At least you know that I am supported by Gaia so I am most likely good but what good have the Olympians done. If you want I will share my experience with you." Naruto said as he needed Damasen and Damasen wasn't a threat but a person he could trust.

Ella was feeling annoyed by the giants refusal and would have attacked him, if Naruto wasn't beside her but that didn't mean she couldn't show her disapproval.

'Ella would skin you alive if you make Naruto sad.' Ella glared at Damasen, who decided not to look at her

Damasen was surprised at his words as no one would allow someone else to go through their memories so easily.

'Does he trust me so much or is he confident in his powers?'

"I will decide once you show me." With his words ended, Damasen found Naruto's palm in his face

'So fast!' With that thought Damasen was paralyzed as he went through selective events of Naruto's life as Naruto didn't have time to spend with him.

Damasen saw the events flashed by and even the feelings Naruto had when those events took place were experienced by him.

'He is a lot like me. Does not like to kill and just wants peace but forced by circumstances. From what I see he hasn't done anything evil even when the world pushed him towards such acts.' Damasen digested the information and decided after some time

"I will help you but if you do anything I don't support than we are enemies." Damasen said as he opened his eyes

"No problem, I would prefer that as it will remind me if I lost my path or not." Naruto replied with a smile as he was happy at the response and he was honest with his words since he did consider the threat of losing control

"Boom" The sound of an explosion and the shockwave hit them as the land shook

"What was that?" Damasen was surprised as such an expected thing happened and looked towards the location where his immortal foe resided

"I can feel three forces in combat." Naruto commented as he took flight

"I will look into it."

"I am coming along." Damasen responded as he started running after Naruto and Ella

* * *

The Drakon was having a shitty day as it came across the wind of death, a force so vile and retched down to its core. A force that abhorred all living beings and terrified them to the core had just entered the swamp and was erasing everything.

It was not alone as Medusa had ended up surfacing in the swamp and been attacked by the wind. Things were not looking good for them as even immortality and regeneration were not affective in front of this foe.

'I can't die. I need to achieve my goal for once in my life. I will not be stopped.' Medusa thought as she lashed out violently as her body healed at a visible rate while leaking golden blood. Her tail and upper body were covered in golden scales and it looked like she was wearing armor.

* * *

"I think we are screwed if we fight that thing. I have seen these things in the old days and it was the primordials that dealt with them." Damasen muttered in a serious tone as he saw the scene

"Wait here, I believe it shouldn't be hard." Naruto replied as he indicated for Ella to stay as well

Naruto flew towards the epicenter if the storm which erased all that it came across except the immortal duo stuck in the center, who were dying slowly.

'I feel a connection to it now. Is it someone I know?

Alice, is it really Alice?' Naruto was overjoyed but then sad at the scene as he could she was not responding to his appearance in a positive manner and wanted to kill him

'Wind of Death or not, it is still part of Nature and Nature bends to my will.' Naruto entered the Mode he dubbed, Nature Lord.

His power was overflowing and his eyes were leaking a green glow with hints of red and black, which showed the rage and madness inside his soul.

Naruto shook his head as he felt the pull, 'No matter how useful this power is, it has its disadvantage. I feel it call out to me and let it go. Become a part of it and I will never be alone, such enticement.'

Naruto pulled himself together and controlled the wind that tried to resist him but all was futile as it was facing the Nature Lord. The wind was pulled towards him and its volume was reduced into the size of a muffin as Naruto absorbed it into his body, putting it in a seal like Kurama.

"Success!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement as he was able to seal his friend without hurting them and he wished that he could have done this before to avoid all sorts of problems.

'Sometimes power really isn't enough, if you can only destroy then saving becomes really difficult.'

Naruto landed beside the weakened Drakon and pierced through it with his fist, and started absorbing it. The beast tried to struggle but it had been weakened too much and was eaten.

Naruto felt scales cover his body and horns appear on his head, he could feel that his internal structure mutate and as he took a breath, fire came out.

He was surprised and saw that the fire was poisonous, the change was more than expected and it seems to be because the Drakon essence was reacting to all the beings he had eaten before.

'So this is what happens when I do it without Gaia. I seem to have lost my human form.' Naruto thought as he looked at his emerald scaled hand with claws.

"You must be Medusa; it is nice to meet you. I am friend of your sisters." Naruto said as he turned to Medusa who was looking at him warily while looking for escape as her wounds healed slowly after being affected

Medusa looked at the monster that just killed a terrible being that was toying with her; she was shaking inside as she could tell he could end her permanently.

'Is he telling the truth or just playing around?'

"Don't come closer."

"Relax; I only want to help you. I will help you end Poseidon and Athena. I promised your sisters that I will help you, if we came across each other." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he closed the distance and held her hands

His power traveled through her body and healed the damage done, even treated those wounds that would have stayed.

Medusa felt warm and safe as the energy flowed through her body, her body relaxed because of the comfort and she almost fell asleep from the fatigue catching up to her.

"Do you feel better now?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with a gentle gaze while in the back Ella was staring murderously at the snake, which was making Medusa feel the threat

"Thank you, I am feeling a lot better now." Medusa replied as she separated from him and actually felt much better; her mind was not filled with madness and was gain the calm.

"You are welcome and what do you say, will you join me?" Naruto questioned as he could see that Medusa was strong and would be helpful, especially her petrification eyes.

Medusa looked at him and thought about what she had witnessed, 'My chances of success will be higher and he didn't demand me to serve him.'

"I agree but are you confident enough to get out of here. You know without the help of the titans, using the gate can lead to madness." Medusa informed him just to be sure

"It will not affect my mind as what is worse than the madness of Nature and enduring it." Naruto said in a confident tone

Medusa nodded as she looked towards Ella who was stuck to Naruto, 'I will need to be careful or she might attack me.'

"So you made another friend, Naruto. Is she worthy of the trust?" Damasen said as he looked at Medusa

"She is good. You already know that no one can hide their evil intentions from me." Naruto replied which surprised Medusa and she was feeling relieved that she didn't intent any harm

'Not a good person to try deceiving. I will have to be honest with him or else it will be dangerous.' Medusa concluded as she thought in a negative manner

"What will you do to me when the enemies are killed?" Medusa decided to ask the question that was bothering her

"I will cure you of your curse and ask you to not harm innocents or else I will have to kill you." Naruto replied nonchalantly

Medusa nodded with relief as it wasn't anything difficult, it wasn't like she enjoyed killing or something. It was just a means of lashing out to the world for cursing her with such a fate.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. Any problem?


	23. Chapter 22

Naruto walked inside the space filled with nature, it was the new soul space. It even had spirits of the monsters that had become part of him.

In the center of the space was a cage, where Alice was sealed. Naruto stood in front of Alice while her eyes were closed.

He felt pain from seeing her like this and he could even feel the deep emotions emanating from her flexible form.

Naruto felt touched that she cared so much for him and that it helped her survive the change. It was better than getting killed so he was relieved somewhat.

"Alice, thank you for being alive. Please listen to my voice and come back to your senses." Naruto muttered slowly as his powers focused on the WIND OF death.

"Scree" A loud sound was released from Alice as she woke up and struggled inside the cage

Naruto entered the cage and embraced her, as he controlled the wind to return Alice to her original form. He felt pain from the dark forces violating his body but his power over nature had increased so he was not in danger.

It was painful but useful to him as Alice now was a pure Yin being, which balanced his Yang.

"Please get better; I accept your emotions so come back to me." Naruto muttered in a gentle tone as he kissed her lips. Alice stopped struggling and stared at him, and fell asleep after being exposed to his powers that calmed her down.

'I hope you have sweet dreams.' Naruto thought as he smiled and tried to leave but instead was pulled towards another direction.

Naruto didn't resist as he felt no threat and found himself staring at Nemesis and Hestia.

"Hello Naruto, it's been days since we saw each other." Nemesis said with a smile as she moved around him like a shadow, analyzing all the changes.

"I have been busy as you know. Are we going to just talk or is there something important?" Naruto asked as he sat down beside Hestia

"In a hurry I suppose but haste makes waste, remember that. I want you to know that Hades has made contact with me and he wants you to come to him."

"Why should I go to this thing?" Naruto muttered with distaste

"Naruto, he is not a bad person. Unlike his brothers, Hades has actually cared for the mortals and his children. He has changed since long ago and regrets his mistakes but the others suppress him from doing anything." Hestia interjected

Naruto looked towards Nemesis as she represented justice so she was a better judge.

"She is right and I was already going to tell you to go the gates of the netherworld and kill Cerberus to finish your transformation." Nemesis responded with a chuckle as she saw how much trust Naruto put in her, it was a first as most people ignored her warnings.

"What does that mean?" Naruto enquired while he took in the fact that Hades was actually a different person from what he knew

"You need a little bit more to insure your win against the Titans. They will be at their full strength against you so now the chance of winning isn't 100%. Also getting the abilities of Cerberus is good for you."

Naruto thought for a while as he played around with tea cup in his hands and drank it up. He got up and nodded, "Thanks for the advice, I will do it. Guide me."

* * *

Outside the hut, the group sat down to discuss their action plan.

"Are you sure you can take on Hyperion?" Medusa questioned as Naruto said he will take Hyperion while they will take on Krios

"Yes, I am sure but just to be sure and to avoid any complications we will visit Hades." Naruto replied in a confident tone, he felt a bit uncomfortable with his new body. It could have been worse but thankfully he could make the wings disappear.

Damasen and Medusa looked at him to see if he will change his mind, "Okay but why go to Hades, thought you hated them."

"I hate those who have harmed me and my loved ones. I always give a chance to people who desire change and Hades has changed so it is better for him to live." Naruto responded to Damasen's quarry

'He still has the core of his personality.' Damasen thought and this fact brought relief to him as he didn't wish to see such a pure person turn mad.

* * *

"I hope I am not disturbing you gentlemen but I wish for some entertainment." Nico muttered in an arrogant tone as he walked through the shadows towards the two titans

The titans were shocked at the sight of a demi goading them.

"Is he crazy?" Krios muttered

"Doesn't matter deal with him. Stop!" Hyperion said nonchalantly when he felt the unrestrained power flow from Nico as it ate away at existence

Krios was about to attack him when he felt the danger and jumped back while a dark spike appeared in the place he had stood.

"What are you? You are not a demi, not one of us or them." Hyperion demanded as flames covered him and spread like wildfire towards Nico

"Your death" Nico responded with a chuckle as he unleashed the darkness, a wave towards the foes which covered the flames and went towards them without trouble.

The titans were arrogant but not stupid and they realized this was a threat that needed both their attention. Hyperion and Krios used their power over light to stop the attack, which caused a hole in the wave.

Hyperion utilized this opportunity and used his light speed to move towards Nico, "Die."

Hyperion exclaimed as his flame clad fist went towards Nico but unlike what he had expected, the attack didn't succeed.

The darkness reacted to his movement and from Nico's body countless spikes of darkness were released that harmed Hyperion even though he tired to dodge.

Hyperion looked at the wound and saw that he was not healing, "What kind of abomination are you?"

"Brother, it seems this stinking hole is making him stronger." Krios commented about Tartarus strengthening Nico

"You fool!" Hyperion screamed as the place shook and all of them were brought to their knees except for Nico who was resisting

Krios was shaking like a new born fawn along with Hyperion as they saw a figure wearing an old roman armor with a face made of darkness.

"What did you say about me?"

"I said what did you say?"

"Please forgive me, it was a mistake."

"Mistakes against me will never be forgiven. Rejoice that you saw Tartarus in flesh, little titan." Tartarus muttered as he took hold of Krios and within a moment he was absorbed into the dark face

Nico may have gone crazy and was filled with arrogance but he was not stupid so he decided to intervene.

"I am the representative of Death and Darkness, you have slighted me with your presence and disregard for my authority. Suffer the folly of your arrogance." Nico muttered as he threw a charged spear at his target while hitting Hyperion with his aura, freeing him from the shock

Tartarus turned around and looked on in disdain at the pathetic being that utilized borrowed powers to stand against him.

'The power seems familiar but I can't tell where I have felt it since it is corrupted and not like the original.' Tartarus thought as he swiped his hand and the spear was deflected but he felt slight sting on his hand

The pain brought him annoyance as he felt slighted by an inferior being, "You should have just stayed quiet and died peacefully. Now you will experience the pain of eternal torment."

Tartarus walked towards Nico and his face revolved like a dark whirlpool sucking in everything around him for miles.

Hyperion was dazed and he was feeling hesitation, to fight or flee. But then it came to mind, he was on Tartarus so there was no escape.

'I will to work with him, if I want to survive.' Hyperion thought as he attacked with a shower light spears while charging a light beam in the dark skies

Nico saw that his foes was hardly affected by this charade but was taking his time to affect their minds, to introduce despair into their souls.

The fear and desperation within him was acting up, and more power was being unlocked from the crown.

The power was becoming too much for him as it was being accelerated by Tartarus presence and Nico was clearly losing his mind as he wasn't even considering backing of.

"HAHAHAHA" Nico started manically at the situation and the power of darkness enveloped him, forming his armor and weapon.

"Bow to your King, I am darkness, and I am eternal." Nico muttered as he stepped forward, his speed was instantaneous as he was the darkness itself and he slashed at Tartarus.

'What is the source of this power? He is already close to my realm in control of darkness and he is feeding off me.' Tartarus was surprised and curious but couldn't remember as unlike Gaea and the others, he was always sleeping.

"Come, show me your worth." Tartarus acknowledged his powers as he could at least survive them

Nico's sword was blocked by his arm but the sword was malleable and it extended as countless spikes, hitting Tartarus.

Tartarus was pushed back by the move along with punch by the large fist of darkness formed from Nico's back. Before he could gather his bearings Tartarus was hit by the sky beam, which lasted for several seconds and destroyed the land where it hit.

The attack caused a large pit and Tartarus floated without any harm, "That was an interesting move."

Tartarus was genuinely impressed since he only used brute force in all his battles so seeing such malleability was new.

"But you get a failing grade, worthless." He turned to Hyperion and pulled him towards his hand

* * *

The journey to Hades was peaceful as the group was too strong for the monsters and they arrived in front of the giant guard dog of Hades.

Cerberus was strong, stronger than Albion and majority of the monsters but Naruto was already beyond its level at this stage. His speed was close to what it had been when he fought Pain using the sage mode along with his durability while his healing was beyond what he had before along with his unending stamina.

Naruto looked down at the foe beneath the hill and felt sad for it but it was life and he needed its essence.

'The power of nature is really great. I had never thought it could go so far. I never imagined I could achieve this kind of stamina and an endless power source.

But the cost is also worthy of such benefits, I feel the call of Nature. Seducing me into its embrace, telling me I will never be alone. A power that I never had before and more, such promises are really something and declining them left me with lower increase but It is good enough when I see the results.' Naruto thought as he held his hand and slashed down, a large wind slash was produced and it traveled at extreme speeds.

Cerberus stood no chance and didn't even react before it was almost completely destroyed by the attack. Some body parts remained and Naruto closed the distance to absorb the essence.

"That seemed too easy; I remember that dog being an actual threat." Medusa commented in disbelief at the crazy situation

"Naruto is strong so obviously it shouldn't stand a chance. Get used to it." Ella muttered as she looked around for any threats

With Cerberus absorbed, Naruto felt his body become bigger and stronger. The elemental affinity increased, especially darkness.

"Poor child, I am sorry you had to suffer."

Naruto looked towards the voice and saw a man formed from the blood of Cerberus.

"Hades"

"Yes, I am Hades and you must be the infamous executioner of Gaea." Hades said in a calm tone as he looked towards Naruto

"Not an executioner but peace bringer. What do you want to talk about?" Naruto replied as moved his body slightly to adjust the new found power

"You will kill the rest of our kind, isn't it?"

"I judge fairly, there will be no mistakes."

"I suppose I can believe that. But what about the children with those artifacts, what will you do?"

"I will kill them if they resist."

Hades moved around a bit and then looked at him; Naruto could feel the warm feelings of parent.

"I only wish to ask you to save them. The items are causing them to lose their mind. Just save them in spirit so they may live outside that is enough and in return I will give you my helmet and sword." Hades voice was filled with worry, which surprised everyone present as they never expected an Olympian to act like that.

Naruto looked at him in sympathy and nodded, "I will try if it is possible but I will not put their life above mine."

"Thank you for at least trying. I hope these will provide you with assistance as I am unable to join you because of this unknown power." Hades said with a smile as he looked towards the gate

Naruto took the items which bonded with his body naturally and looked towards the gate; he walked closer as he felt a connection.

'It is natural chakra, like Kaguya. This is a seal similar to what I have seen. Someone from my world is here.' Naruto thought but didn't know what to feel about it, he was sure it was going to be troublesome.

As he was about to go back, Naruto felt the earth shake.

"What's happening?"

"Tartarus has manifested, the titans might be killed." Nemesis responded and Naruto looked towards the group

"We will be leaving now as we don't have time." Naruto muttered as he picked up Damasen

"No problem, I hope you are victorious over my insane brother."

Naruto carried Damasen while Ella carried Medusa and they flew at full speed towards their ultimate destination.

Naruto left Ella behind quickly and arrived within minutes as he crushed anything that came in his path.

Damasen dropped from the skies as Naruto let go and dived towards Hyperion who had been distracted by Tartarus and was being pulled.

With the sword of Hades, Naruto pierced Hyperion's skull and blasted him with concentrated nature energy.

Hyperion had already received a parasitic attack by Nico and Naruto's attack resonated with it, making it more affective.

Naruto was fully transformed using his sage mode enhanced with the power of Yin by wearing the Helmet and handling the blade.

It was a clean shot and Hyperion was killed instantly, absorbed by Naruto slowly as the essence was large.

"Who are you?" Tartarus questioned as he never saw this being but felt the traces of Gaea over him

"Are you another child of Gaea?" Tartarus muttered in chilling tone, no being liked it when its partner bore children for another person.

"No, I am the Gaea's chosen. Will you retreat or will you fight me, Tartarus?" Naruto asked as his eyes were attracted to the crown over Nico's head

'Kurama' Naruto could almost feel tears coming to his eyes but he held himself strong in front of enemies

"So you are Gaea's messenger in this age. Prove it to me and I will go back."

Naruto nodded and released the power within; it affected the landscape and caused fauna to pop up on this dead land.

"Impressive, you must have passed the test. A strong soul with strong convictions, she made a good choice. I will leave as you have proven yourself worthy but next time be careful how you talk to me. I am your superior." Tartarus muttered as he had closed the distance and pushed Naruto down to his knees by pushing his shoulders

Naruto felt the pain and the pull over his soul; he decided not to look up as his face was marred with anger.

Tartarus chuckled and left like silent warning leaving Damasen, Naruto and Nico.

"Child of Hades, we hope you are fine and will consider relinquishing that crown. It belongs to my friend over there." Damasen said as he looked at Nico

Nico analyzed the duo and looked at them in disdain, and hate.

"It is mine; it is the crown of the king. How dare you demand it?" Nico replied and dark bullets were sent towards the duo

Damasen destroyed them with his weapon but felt it difficult to move forward while Naruto blocked them with his Darkness shield.

"I hope you will listen to me. Your father is worried for you. Let go of the crown." Naruto muttered as he stood up but received nothing but derision in kind

'I tried Hades now only the outcome will decide whether he lives or not.' Naruto thought as he rushed forth while deflecting the attacks with his shield or cutting them down with his sword

The land beneath Nico became unstable and slippery while the wind provided more resistance, causing him difficulty.

Naruto didn't attack with long range attacks and decided to just attack with focused close shots. His blade shone with dark green glint and he stabbed Nico in the leg, cutting of his left foot as he dodged the attack and appeared in a different location.

"AHHH, you dare sully the king. I will murder you." Nico screamed as he unleashed his powers erratically while being strengthened even more by the crown

The power was higher than Naruto's but the control was nonexistent at this rate and Naruto had resistance to death and decomposition at this point so the passive affects didn't work on him.

'Too much power isn't good when there is no control behind it. The situation is similar to mine when I was a kid.' Naruto thought as put the sword through Nico's abdomen and caught the Crown

Naruto kicked Nico away while holding it so it came off along with some of Nico's flesh and hair.

"Finally, I have gotten you my friend." Naruto muttered as he removed the skin and hair but then his attention was taken to Nico.

Nico was unconscious and his body seemed to be disappearing, Naruto quickly acted and pulled on the connection.

Nico had become a being of darkness, his body had been flooded with energy so he was comprised more form that energy than flesh and blood.

Naruto connected with the yin energy and absorbed Nico into his soul, giving him sanctuary.

"Huuu" Naruto let out a relieved breath and sat down, and started laughing in joy

'Wake up Kurama; I might need your help.' Naruto called out but there was no response, he couldn't feel the connection with the artifact and Kurama seemed to be still asleep from the chakra depletion.

'It's good; at least he is here with me now.' Naruto smiled happily as Ella crushed into him while pouting

* * *

"The crown has awakened completely, wonderful.

Soon it will walk back into my hand but before that let us handle the rest." Zeus was happy at the progress and looked down at Jason

Zeus held his hand as the artifact devoured him along with the rest of his kin.

"You have done well my son, rest now." Zeus muttered as he ate the necklace along with the artifacts from Leo and Piper

His form shimmered with power and a wide smile was plastered over his face.

"If this is from only three minor artifacts then what will it be like when I get the crown." Zeus asked in an excited tone and flashed away like lightning, destroying all traces of the children 

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed.


	24. Chapter 23

A.N The characters are stronger then in the novel. Zeus and the titan are capable of city busting in this story without outside assistance. They are suppressed when fighting demi's but when they fight Naruto they are at full power.

Naruto will be a lot stronger than his so6p mode without using a transformation by the end. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Naruto felt some wait of his shoulders as he regained a part of him, even if he was not able to utilize it at the moment. Just by having the crown, Naruto was receiving a passive boost to his powers but he was unable to fuse it to his body.

It had some unknown runes over it, which was the cause of the resistance.

'I will need the other pieces to see if I can absorb them.' Naruto thought as he didn't want to devour Kurama by mistake and he was content at the moment as he was stronger than ever without using any form.

His power with sage mode alone was similar to when he utilized Bijuu mode and it was growing ever so slightly with every moment. Nature was limitless and so was his strength, he just had to ask and the call will be answered. The connection was becoming stronger along with the compulsion but Naruto's will was unbreakable so he was alright.

"It seems you didn't need our help at all. So thank you for helping me get out of this place." Medusa said as she looked down on Naruto as he was being embraced by Ella

"No problem, you are friend and I didn't expect the order of events either so it was just good luck." Naruto replied with a smile as luck seem to be shining on him finally

"I will try to repay back the favors I owe you in the world above so don't hesitate to ask." Medusa said in a calm manner as she didn't like owing favors, they can be misused.

Naruto nodded and stood up, he felt that his power was closing his best. He was filled with energy and his Yang energy was bursting after devouring the essence of Hyperion.

Naruto looked at his hands and saw that it was breaking down into golden energy with a green and black tint. He felt it was natural and his physical form broke down, leaving just energy and with a thought he was once again whole.

'This is really useful; I can just let attacks pass through unless they target the soul.' Naruto thought as turned to the group

"Let us rest for a while and then we leave." After saying his message, Naruto sat down in a lotus position and meditated.

The group relaxed in the area close to the gates of netherworld where the land was black, the air was poisonous and purplish. The battle had actually clearly out the impurities as Hyperion was light and his attacks countered the darkness from Tartarus.

The crater formed by Hyperion's attack would be able to support natural life, if taken care of.

* * *

Naruto entered his soul space and walked towards Nemesis, who was happy at his success.

"The world craves balance and finally you have received the luck you deserve after the bad luck. How does it feel now? I can see that it is still far from your best but soon we can stand on the same level and then all your problems will be easy to handle." Nemesis said with a smile, which was filled with genuine happiness for him

Naruto was mesmerized by her smile and it was like the first time that he was actually seeing her. He had been blinded by rage and despair but the light was of hope was shining bright and now he could appreciate the beauty of the person that supported him.

Nemesis wore black clothes, her eyes were black to signify vengeance and it called out to those souls lost in rage and she had long black hair.

"Thank you for all your support. I don't know if I would have succeeded without you." Naruto responded with a smile as he knew he would have most likely succumbed to the wrath of nature without her company.

"There is no need for thanks and I quite enjoyed your company. I was interested and did this on my own violation. Soon you can meet Aunt Gaea, how do you feel?" Nemesis teased as she whispered into his ears while hugging from behind

Naruto didn't know how to respond as he felt his heart beat quicken at the thought of meeting Gaea after so long. The separation of less than a month had felt like a life time and he had felt loneliness like no other, and it made him understand his own desires.

'I love her. I love her more than a friend. I want her to be mine.' Naruto felt those thoughts pop one after another and he couldn't help but smile as he couldn't wait to talk to her again and feel her presence without this darkness

"Hoho, what do we have here? You are bursting with love for Aunt Gaea; did she steal your hurt?" Nemesis laughed at the sight as she saw him smile. She was happy for Gaea but she felt a tinge within her soul at the thought of leaving his sight.

'Have I become attracted to him? We have only been together for weeks.' Nemesis questioned but she had already seen everything about Naruto and felt what he felt, his soul resonated with her domain. She was the bringer of vengeance and justice, and he craved for peace and justice in this corrupted world while never dropping to their level.

"I love Gaea more than I have ever loved anyone. She is truly the one for me. She has saved me from the loneliness I would have felt in this world and guided me when she could have left me dead." Naruto replied in a dazed tone and the images Gaea then mixed with Nemesis and Ella along with Alice

He felt awake and looked away as he realized that he felt slight attraction to Nemesis as well. He loved Gaea the most but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate the others especially Nemesis since she was there in his time of weakness.

"Once again thank you for your help, I hope we can be together even after we leave this place."

"Of course we will be together. Your goals are part of my domain and you might need my help as Tartarus won't like this relation." Nemesis reminded him of the primordial abyss that would be filled with anger once Naruto is together with Gaea

"I will handle him when he actually grows some ball to break his Fathers laws and enter the world above in his real form." Naruto replied with a chuckle as he felt it was impossible for Tartarus to act as his mere presence would destroy the planet and he was the abyss, the monster pit. He was not allowed to move around in a place filled with mortals except for the realm of primordials.

"Be careful for what you say. Anything can happen and logic, and fear can be sometimes be overcome by rage." Nemesis warned as she moved away from him and sat beside Hestia

Naruto nodded and walked away towards the deeper parts of his soul, where he found Nico sleeping on the grass under a giant tree.

Nico looked like a normal kid but Naruto sighed as he saw him. Nico had become an elemental not just any elemental but an elemental representation of his powers. He could not exist away from Naruto; they were together for eternity until Naruto found a way to separate his soul from his powers.

"I apologize for slighting you and for any damage I may have done. I appreciate your desire to help me and keeping me alive but is it possible to leave." Nico muttered as he sat up and looked towards Naruto

"I am sorry but you can never leave my side. You are part of me from now on. The moment you let my powers overload your body, you had decided to become one with my powers. If I try to remove them, you will disappear as your soul is too weak to handle the process.

Even if you can't leave my side, you still retain your own personality and we can work towards freeing you in the future." Naruto replied calmly as he walked closer

"That is good enough. How is my father and what about my siblings, do you know?"

"Your father is okay but he is trapped while your sister, I don't know."

Nico nodded, "What do I do? Can I help you or do I stay here until then?"

"You can help me when we fight as you can act independently from me when I allow it. So you can provide support and distraction or sneak attacks. And this place is malleable; you don't have to be worried about getting bored." Naruto said as the world started changing and they could see the sky being built along with stars filling the space.

The day changed to night then to day while mountains in the horizon appeared along with cities and different kind of beasts.

Nico was surprised as he had ever seen a soul space before and then he saw the place become a world of its own. It even contained humans and other species.

"Are they just people you have seen or can they actually converse with me?"

"They are people I have met but you can find some of them and they will be able to talk to you." Naruto replied while not elaborating on why. It was only possible because Naruto actually talked with his clones when not training as he never actually had friends.

The clones did things and had different experience, and sometimes they let out emotions that he held deep in his heart so they were like different people. Naruto found that interesting and made his clone transform into people he knew, and the clones created personas to act like what they transformed into.

So when Sasuke had said that it was a weakness and it was sad that he used clones, it had hit close to home and reminded him of the days when he was alone.

"That's more than I expected." Nico muttered in amazement at such power and turned to Naruto

"Please save my family, I don't mind being your slave in return."

"You don't have to ask for this as my goal overlaps with my purpose. Now relax for awhile and learn from what I have seen so we may have a better chance against a skillful foe." Naruto said as he patted Nico on the back

* * *

In the domain of Night, Gaea was sitting with her sister to get the first hand news about Naruto as she was unable to enter the territory of Tartarus unless she wanted to be captured by him.

He was a forceful being and didn't like to let go, when she had broken off. The only reason he hadn't tried to capture was because she never had any interest in other people in the past.

"It seems your lover boy has succeeded and even killed a titan." Nyx said in a nonchalant manner, her voice echoing in her palace of Darkness that was filled with nightmarish beings and cosmic horrors

Gaea froze for the first few seconds and then yelled in joy at the news.

"YES, HE DID IT. We can finally be together again." Gaea said in an excited tone that overshadowed the danger in the horizon

"Calm down girl, you still need to think of a way to fight off the Cosmic Emperors servant." Nyx poured cold water on her charade and brought her back to reality

"I really should have killed that bitch when I had the chance, now she is too strong while I am still stuck at the same level. It is my mistake that I looked down on her and ignored her when she conquered this world.

Even Zeus being like this has to do with that wench, everything is her fault and I won't forgive her. I may not be enough but once Naruto absorbs his powers, he will be stronger than his previous self and even stronger than me." Gaia muttered in a tone filled with adoration, she had full confidence in Naruto now as he had eaten one titan at the moment

"Can you feed him Kronos?" Gaia looked at Nyx and asked in a calm manner, like it was no big deal sending her son to his permanent doom

"Haha, you are really a cruel girl. So I will do this one favor for you since it's been a long time we got together like this." Nyx replied as she hugged Gaia. She was one of the higher beings and didn't really feel anything; it was just a whim that she acted on.

Higher beings just wrote some rules and followed them to make life worth caring for. They had no concept of good or bad, everything was the same since it was like watching ants to them.

Even Tartarus felt nothing except pride so he could be riled up but the others didn't really care what a nobody said to them as they will disappear in their presence.

They had to create personas when they exited their domain if they wanted to feel emotions or enjoy events and Nyx was a caring sister when she was not bringing nightmares to foreign worlds.

"Thank you sister" Gaia reciprocated the hug and said in a jovial tone

* * *

Unknown:

In a land filled with destruction where the tall buildings and beautiful sites had been replaced by craters and lava overflowing from the deep, stood a tall man.

The man had golden hair and was wearing a golden armor, his eyes were emerald color and he watched the site with sadness.

"Why didn't you wait for me, Mother? I was so close to finishing and we could have overcome this ordeal." The man muttered in a frustrated tone as he saw the world collapse on itself since his mother had died, he could have healed it but it was pointless.

'The enemy was too strong at this time. Mother had believed she could have done some damage but the battle was too one sided, which meant she grew once again.

Can father really win, if I save him?' The man thought as he looked towards the Moon, which had been destroyed some years ago when a woman clad in light green chakra had fought in this world after going insane hearing about his father's death.

'She will be great help but it could make it worse if father doesn't accept her. Well there is no other choice, sacrifices have to be made.' The man mused and his hand shone with golden energy, which caused the space around him to churn and he walked through a portal to the unknown land of his father that he never met.


	25. Chapter 24

"How is Naruto doing now, I wonder?" Stheno muttered as she held her daggers that sucked the blood of her downed enemies

"Careful sister, don't get distracted now." Euryale replied as she shot down her foes with her bow as she ran around the battlefield

The duo was in the mountainous region of the Himalayas where they found the Lunar bow for Euryale, which would allow her to fight alongside Naruto. They had heard about his death and seeing that they had been unable to do anything except watch, the two sisters used their knowledge of the past to find relics of the path which would help them.

"These enemies aren't a threat so I can think of anything I want. I believe he will be out soon so we should find one of the demi's and take back his powers." Stheno muttered in a confident tone as every kill empowered her and her daggers pulsed red. She was getting tired of killing the giant beasts one at a time so she released a blood red pulse of energy which cut everything in its path

"Careful, you almost hit me." Euryale complained as she took flight with wings appearing behind her back provided by the bow

"No need to over react sister. I know you can fly so I don't need to worry about attacking like this. Now let us rest and tomorrow morning we hunt the hunters." Stheno said with a sweet smile as she pictured Naruto embracing her and thanking her for the help.

* * *

In the underworld, the group stood behind Naruto as he shone golden and covered them all in his aura. Once the safety precautions had been taken, they walked through the dark portal without hesitation.

The tainted presence of the abyss was repelled by the light and they arrived safely in the Sahara Desert.

Naruto felt at home in this area as it reminded him of Suna while Ella was curious as she was seeing everything for the first time.

Before they could plan anything else, the sand churned and a figure was formed from the sand. Naruto signaled for the others to relax and his face was all smiles.

"Gaia" Naruto muttered in a gentle tone as he walked forward in slow steps, afraid she might be an illusion.

"It is nice to see you again, Naruto. I hope you are fine." Gaia acted in a regal manner, hiding the burst of emotions that wanted her to act like a maiden in love but she thought it will make Naruto think less of her.

"I am doing fine and I am sorry to have worried you." Naruto replied as he hugged the doll sized Gaia

"I will never think less of you for acting like that. I would be over the moon if you would show those emotions to me." Naruto whispered into her ears causing her to look up into his eyes which shone with pure emotions of adoration for her and her alone

'Has the connection between us deepened so much?'

"I love you and I have loved you since you stayed in my domain. Every moment we were together was wonderful and brought unexpected joy to my heart. The time spent separated has made me realize that I love you more than I expected and the proof of my love is growing inside." Gaia said in a voice filled with sweet honey like tone, which melted him

Naruto was surprised at her response and felt his heart cry out in joy and happiness, he felt fulfilled as he finally found his partner in life.

"I love you to. I didn't know what it felt like before but since we have been separated, I realized how important you are to me. I accept the naughty part of you so you don't have to hide it. You are the first person I have loved and I hope you will forgive me for being me." Naruto replied honestly as he shared his thoughts with her

"I accept all of you just like how you accept all of me, with all my sins. Kindness is part of your nature and in time weakness people do find attracted to their supporters.

It is your choice if you will accept them but I hope they are the last and you will not accept others anymore. You have to understand that nobody likes sharing their lover just like how you will never like it." Gaia replied calmly

"I understand so please never mention such a thing."

"I will never do anything to bring harm to you but it needed to be said." Gaia said as she put her hand on his cheek and his body morphed back into his original form without all those extra parts

"Thank you"

"No need for thanks between us. Now we need to act quickly as we don't have much time. Send your friends to meet Percy Jackson as he should be easy to convince while you need to go meet Hercules." Gaia muttered in a serious tone after giving him a peck on his lips

* * *

'I can't believe this guy is going to be my step father.' Damasen wanted to face palm at the scene as Naruto was so young even compared to him'

"Do you see Hestia; I was not jesting about this?" Nemesis said in a teasing tone as she stood behind Hestia

"I can see and I am happy for him."

"Is that so?" Nemesis said as she stared into her eyes and Hestia looked away as she disappeared since her role was over

Nemesis chuckled and also left since her guidance was not needed anymore.

'I hope you will succeed and we can meet again.'

* * *

Naruto informed the group and they agreed to his request, even thought Ella insisted that she wanted to come along with him. Naruto convinced her with his loving words and she went along grudgingly while he flew towards the Island where Hercules spent his immortal life.

Naruto arrived in the Mediterranean Sea instantly with his insane speed, where he saw a small island and the Pillars of Hercules.

Hercules wasn't hard to find as he was sitting at the edge of a cliff watching the waters with a dead look. Naruto could see the misery and despair along with untapped rage in his aura.

'What a sad man?'

"Hello" Naruto muttered as he floated in front of him

Hercules looked at him without a change in expression and sighed, "Are you here for this?" He said as he held his hand for Naruto to see the gloves.

"Yes"

"And what will you give in return?"

"What do you desire?"

"I desire many things but will you fulfill them?"

"I will fulfill things that don't go against my principals."

"I want to die, I want the Here and Zeus to die and I want to meet my children and wives. Can you do that?"Hercules looked at Naruto, with a tinge of hope as he could feel immense power from the artifact and Naruto. He knew the artifact was dangerous and he hated Zeus to the bones so he never trusted him.

Regrets had piled up over the years and only disastrous things happened in his life. Good things were few and far between, and didn't last long.

There were so many time that he wished his mother's husband was his real father and he would never have suffered so much. He had cursed Zeus for being a filthy bastard so many times for raping his mother and destroying her life but he could never do anything.

He had hoped to see his family in the underworld but he was cursed with Immortality and sent to this island with no hope of ding or escape.

"I will kill them for you and I will send you to your family. What do you want first, do you want to die now or watch them die?" Naruto nodded and understood that not everyone was okay with immortality especially when everything they cared for was dead

Hercules smiled and tears dropped from his eyes as life was brought to them, "I wish to die, seeing my family is more important than anything else."

Naruto extended his hand and took the gloves while piercing Hercules with his left hand, and taking out the immortal essence from his soul.

"Thank you" Hercules muttered as his body slowly vanished and he was sent to the underworld to the field of heroes where he could find his wives and the rest could be arranged by Hades

Naruto watched as a sad existence died while feeling satisfaction, it was a first as he had never encountered this situation before. Naruto had many firsts since he arrived in this world; Losing his power, making friends with mythical beings, fighting a good person that wanted to kill him, falling in love, dying, traveling the underworld, devouring his foes and coming to terms with reality.

It was a lot within such a short time that it felt like years had gone by.

"I thought he would wish to see them die but it seems I still have more to learn." Naruto muttered in a calm tone

"I had not even expected him to be sane enough to choose such a thing. I believe he would fight like a madman like his glory days so it has nothing to do with experience, people don't always do what you had expected from them unless you read their minds." Gaia said as she sat on his head, she was one of the biggest reason Hercules trusted him

"But it is suspicious, how did Zeus not know that Hercules hated him so much that he would not fight for him." Naruto muttered as this question was confusing him

"Maybe he actually believed that Hercules only hated Hera and liked him for the gift of immortality. You know they can be stupid most of the time; rarely do they have smart moments."

"Could be, we will only know when we meet him." Naruto said as he landed on the cliff and sat down in a lotus position while concentrating on the artifacts in his possession

* * *

On the other hand, with the rest of Team Naruto it was a bit more demanding. They came just in time before Percy and his team was forced to utilize the artifacts to kill the anti-Poseidon giant.

They took the giant by surprise and easily disposed of him with their power, especially with the help of Damasen.

'Medusa, a harpy and a Giant, what do they want?' Percy was wary of the helpers and took a defensive stance along with his team

"Thank you for the help but what do you want?" Percy questioned as he didn't think they were here for the giant

"Perceus Jackson, we meet again. You are lucky I have changed or else your entrails would on this ice floor without your knowledge." Medusa muttered as she had covered the distance between them without him realizing. Her claws were touching his face and her tail was pointing at his friends.

"Medusa get back here, let Ella do the talking." Ella said in a commanding tone as she walked forward while Damasen watched the surroundings

"We want the artifacts in your possession given to you by your parents. You are lucky not to have used them or else you will have to die as they would have made you crazy. They are part of my partner and he needs them to be complete, give them to us and we will do you no harm." Ella said in a confident tone as she extended her hand, waiting for them to give it her

Percy stared at the harpy and was surprised that Medusa complied, 'She is the leader here but who is her partner. Father was acting weird when he gave it to me and said if it acts suspicious throw it. I did feel a pull on my mind when we were losing so it does seem like they are telling the truth but are they good people or dangerous people.'

Percy was hesitating at the severe lack of information but Hazel came to the rescue.

"Did you meet my father?" Hazel asked as she felt a familiar aura from them

"We met your father and he told us to save you, which is the only reason we haven't killed you already for not giving us what is ours. Time is running out, we need it or else Zeus will kill you all and take it."

Percy looked at Hazel and then to Frank, "Okay but I want to meet with your partner."

"No problem"

"Dodge" Damasen yelled and they all jumped away

Percy looked at the direction from whence the attack came and saw an unbelievable sight, it was Apollo.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as it would almost killed him

"Kid, I cannot allow you to give it to them. The man they serve brings an end to the age of Olympians, he will kill us all." Apollo replied as he knocked another arrow

"Don't listen to him; he is just a puppet of Zeus. Your death is unavoidable if you support him as they will kill you while we are letting you live and think of what good they have actually done. My Master will bring peace to this corrupt world so that tragedies like you will not happen. Plus your father is already dead at the hands of Zeus." Ella said as she took flight while dodging an arrow and attacked with her whip

Damasen didn't hesitate as he jumped high into the sky and fell down with his spear pointing at Apollo but was blocked by Ares, which caused them both to fall into the ocean.

Percy and his group watched as the situation turn chaotic while felt pure shock from the new of his father's death but he didn't even time to mourn as the fight was too destructive to be around.

"We will help them fight against Apollo." Hazel said as she looked at them and the boys nodded, as Percy already had warnings about strange things and Hazel was more trusting of them because of her father's aura.

The battle was not easy and the trio was forced to utilize the artifacts for the fight, causing them to be fused with it.

* * *

"What a bloody disappointment, I had expected at least some sort of fight but this was not planned. I should have checked his mental state before giving him such a thing." Zeus muttered in an annoyed tone as he ate a large snake, it was the snake prophesized to eat Ra.

He had killed Ra and his nemesis, getting their powers into the artifacts. The snake's power was transferred to the crown of Darkness while Ra's power went to the anklet of Light.

"At least all the artifacts are awakening and I will be able to absorb all of it without dying." Zeus said with a smile as he knew taking in all the power naturally would kill him so he replicated the process of those Space overlords to kill them with their own tech

* * *

"Hello, I hope I am not disturbing you." The man in golden armor said as he appeared on the moon and walked towards a beautiful and elegant looking woman sitting with books surrounding her.

"Who are you and what do you want with my master?" A man clad in green charka stood in front of him and demanded

"I am here to give you what you want. Look at me and you will understand." The man didn't fear anything and answered

The guard dog was about to bite when the master spoke, "Toneri"

The voice was so delicate but carried power that Toneri was forced to stop and the woman stood up. She wore a black dress with the Insignia of the Sage.

Her expression was calm but the man knew she was insane and any wrong action would lead to a disastrous fight.

She walked in such a regal manner that it mesmerized the onlooker and the man in golden armor knew when to appreciate beauty but he didn't dare hit on her because of personal reasons not power.

She walked to him and touched his cheeks with her delicate hand, the man didn't resist.

"Who's the wench that bore you?"

"Someone better than you" The man replied unconsciously as she disrespected his mother

'Oh shit!' The man felt the slap and had to adjust himself in space to avoid flying across the stars

"Ah, I am sorry for that but you really need to learn some manners child. Now, where is my beloved?" The woman demanded as her eyes shone with emerald energy and the man could see the deep dark obsession within her soul

He looked towards the planet and saw it prospering, 'Well she is sane enough to not destroy the world so I am good.

Father, I apologize but this for your own good. Mother I apologize for bring this calamity over you but I believe it shouldn't be too dangerous.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	26. Chapter 25

"This is proving harder than expected. I can't seem to find a way to do this safely." Naruto muttered as he stood up, the process to procure chakra had been a failure and he didn't even find a way to break these seals

"No need to be distressed, our friends have found a piece so let us go to them." Gaia said as she felt the Gorgon sisters searching for Naruto

"Show me the way." Naruto muttered and Gaia shared the location with him. He rose into the sky and flew towards them.

Within moments, Naruto arrived at the place of slaughter. Hunters' bodies were strewn across the mountain as the gorgon sisters bled from the many arrows lodged into their bodies.

Naruto even saw the body of Artemis on the ground with a blood red spear piercing her skull. He didn't know what to feel at the scene, it was what he never wished to experience but once again he was seeing such a sad reality.

Naruto rushed to the girls with worry on his face, they were his friends and his first priority.

"Stheno, Euryale, are you okay?" Naruto muttered as he got down to his knees and put his hands on their shoulders as they were sitting on the ground back to back

"Naruto, I am so happy to see you again. I thought I had die before that happened with our current state." Stheno said in a tired tone and with difficulty as she smiled at him

"Relax, I will heal you two and then we will talk." Naruto replied in an assuring tone and his energy covered them both

"Here this is yours" Euryale passed him a green bow which she was holding onto tightly

"Thank you for your assistance but you need to careful about your life. I would not be happy if you had died." Naruto said as he took the bow and felt a strong connection since it was his natural element and he had grown even more in this elemental route

"Hehe, I am happy if you are pleased with this gift. It's a first after so long that we did something so heroic and not actually bully some weak demi's. Look we defeated an Olympian, can you believe that. Its freaking awesome." Euryale said in an excited tone as her energy was being recovered by Naruto

"I can see that and you did superbly. It is awesome and you can be proud of it." Naruto replied with a smile and pinched Euryale's cheeks

"Can you be quiet, let me heal in silence and we can talk later?" Stheno said in annoyed tone as Euryale was moving around too much causing her pain

The duo nodded and Naruto healed the girls in silence in a field of death.

* * *

After a few minutes, the girls took a short rest while Naruto took the bow and the gloves to try and take the power back.

It was a slow going process but he was able to absorb the items as they resonated with each other. Once the artifacts fused into his soul turning into pure energy, Naruto guided it to rebuild his body.

The chakra took in the foreign energy and strengthened, after which Naruto remade the chakra system. It took him an hour to finish and he was filled with sweat, his body was burning from inside as it went through the transformation while he was conscious but he was happy as he was finally close to being complete.

'I didn't know how much I missed my chakra before now.' Naruto thought as he felt his emotions raise so much by just remaking his chakra system.

"What happened, did something go wrong? I can't feel our energy anymore." Stheno stood up and walked towards him in a hurried state as she felt worried about his health

"Nothing went wrong, I just remade the energy system that I originally had so you might not be able to sense it but you should be able to see that I am stronger now." Naruto muttered as he took her hand and she felt how solid his hand felt, no matter how much she squeezed.

"That's good, you had me worried."

"I apologize" Naruto replied as he felt he should have told them that he might change to avoid worrying them

"Hey, hey, don't forget about me. I am still here and can we get our reward now." Euryale separated them both and asked in a jovial tone

"I didn't forget about you so what do you want as a reward." Naruto asked in a gentle tone as he flicked her forehead playfully

Stheno looked at Naruto and then towards Gaia sitting on his head, 'I don't think he will accept as lovers truthfully and it will bring him pain. She won't make it easy for us either. It is better to be indirect about it and seduce him when we are in a peaceful environment.'

Before Euryale could say anything, Stheno blocked her mouth and said, "We want to be your maids and serve you once you take the throne of Olympus."

Naruto was surprised at her words as he hadn't really thought about this issue, 'Who will take the throne? Is there anyone worthy? They will only cause more trouble later on so she is right, I should take it.'

Naruto thought about the different scenarios and couldn't find anything positive happening when he wasn't in control. His mind had lost his optimistic side and now he was filled with pessimism concerning others.

"Okay but you don't have to really work. You are my friends so you could have just asked to stay in the palace."

"We want honest work; it's boring without a purpose." Stheno replied with a smile, hiding what purpose she meant

Naruto felt danger and quickly erected a golden barrier to stop the attack. The barrier was hit by large needles filled with large amounts of energy.

Naruto looked above and saw an unknown figure. It was a woman wearing a mask and only her eyes were visible, her arms had a strange weapon that shot the needles, and she was wearing a purple cape.

She had a golden scepter in her right hand and two lances floating behind her along with golden armor for her legs till her knees, which made her feet sharp like blades.

Naruto could feel a connection to her and knew she had a piece of his power inside her but this transformation was much more extreme than anything else he had seen.

"It is Hera" Gaia provided as she analyzed the woman

"Naruto, we feel you are a good person so let those wenches die for the sin of killing our child." Hera muttered in a calm tone as she looked down on Naruto literally and otherwise

"I can't allow that and you may have good feelings about me but I do not have anything good to say about you. You owe a blood debt to Hercules and I will fulfill his wish." Naruto replied as he walked out of the barrier leaving the girls under protection. His body changed and was covered in his golden chakra once again but with a slight green and black hue.

The chakra was much more potent than before and the cloak a lot more solid and malleable. He had learned a lot from fighting with weapons and armors so his chakra cloak changed into an armor to enhance the defense and offence.

"You would go against us for those monsters, have you gone insane?" Hera said in disbelief as she shot the lance behind her at the gorgons

Naruto's cloak copied her and a lance connected to his cloak blocked her attack.

"You are the monster here while they were forced into it, with hardly any choice and they wish to change but I don't see the same from you. Your daughter was there when I died, she knew it was my power but she still denied my desire so she deserved to die.

Let her stay in the underworld for some time and she might learn something from her uncle because her father is a blood scum that needs to be eradicated. Why do you still support him when he raped you, why do you harm the children for his misdeeds? Where is the justice, where is your fairness when it is your domain? Do you deserve mercy?" Naruto muttered as he looked at her with boiling rage which was induced by each word he said and could be felt by the collapse of the island around him as his energy was leaking

Hera felt the pressure and knew she had low chance of winning this fight but she felt a compulsion to act. She was the new holder of sand artifact after it had absorbed all the children of Hermes, which had caused it to mutate after eating so much essence since even Hermes was also absorbed.

Hera was not knowledgeable about the fact and Zeus had gifted her the scepter with a loving smile and she had taken it like a child not knowing the games being played.

'I need to resist this temptation. Why is this happening? Naruto is right and we were wrong. I have already been working on change so I deserve his mercy.

We need to fight and kill, we need his power. Bring it to us, Hera.' Hera was about to snap out of it when she heard the command from Zeus and he eyes turned pure white

With a thought the sky was filled with golden needles and they fell towards Naruto at speeds multiple times the speed of lightning, which would have caused disasters around the world by Gaia was doing damage control so that the world wouldn't be affected by the battle.

Naruto knew that she was acting weird but didn't really hold back anymore as he thought she could go to Hercules and ask for his forgiveness by dying.

He held his hand and giant Rasenshuriken was made, which he threw at Hera without hesitation. The attack went through the needles like they didn't exist and hit Hera.

Hera blocked the attack with her scepter that made a barrier out of gold but even then she was damaged heavily.

"We will not forgive you for this insolence, child. You have hurt our belonging and you will pay for this act." Hera muttered but Naruto knew it was his hated nemesis

"Zeus! Why don't you stop hiding behind a puppet and fight me like a man."

Hera chuckled and the sky was once again covered with golden lances that spun sharply and headed for him but Naruto noticed that she sped away.

'He is heading for the others.' Naruto thought and quickly followed while he was covered by a slightly big avatar that looked like Kurama but it was only big as a two floor house

Naruto attacked Hera with chakra lasers and Rasenshurikens but she managed to dodge them somehow. Naruto scowled as he felt the interference from outside it was probably Zeus which was confirmed when his attack was blocked by lightning from above

"Enough" Naruto yelled in anger and shot out with a bust of chakra that enhanced his speed and with a charged fist using unlimited strength from steam release, Naruto hit Hera in the back.

The punch was powerful as it packed a force of million tonnes and Hera had no resistance as she was blasted through the icy mountain into the cold sea.

They had arrived at the location and Naruto could see his team had been successful except that the children had already fused with his power.

Naruto ignored it as he didn't have time to cry about it and quickly went towards them.

* * *

While underwater, Hera was in pain and her body was breaking apart from the damage she received.

"You have done well, now rest and let us take over." She heard Zeus but only felt dread as his hand pierced her heart and she was absorbed without any resistance.

'The bastard is really fast and if we hadn't quickly finished of Thor and Odin, he would have taken our prizes under our nose.' Zeus thought as he felt his body change and was covered in golden armor with two hammers instead of his hands, which were made from Odin's spear, his master bolt and Thor's Hammer.

'Now let's take a shot at the kid. The game is only beginning for us but it is the end for him.'

* * *

Percy and the group lay on the ground in exhaustion, mental and physical when they felt the world shake and the mountain close by was destroyed completely by something.

"What was that?" He muttered when he saw a man land in front of him, he looked to be in his twenties and Percy felt the power radiate off him as he was covered in it.

"I believe my comrades have already explained the situation so I will need the items. Do not resist." Naruto muttered as he walked closer towards Frank since he gave of the feeling closest to him

Before he could reach them, the kids started to fly towards the sky. Naruto quickly reacted and held onto Frank but Zeus wasn't having any of it and a giant bolt of lightning covered the area.

The destroyed everything but Naruto protected everyone except for Percy and Hazel as they were already in Zeus's hands.

"Sorry" Naruto muttered as he killed Frank painlessly and absorbed his existence because he could feel extreme threat from Zeus. He had even surpassed the level of power, Naruto held in six paths mode once he ate Percy and Hazel.

Naruto was already hurt from the attack that hit him and it wasn't even serious so he had no chance but to act as hesitation meant getting everyone killed.

* * *

AN Hope you enjoyed.

Hera looks like Junomon from Digimon

Zeus looks like Jupitermon


	27. Chapter 26

"We thought you would fight us without killing the child, you have certainly changed. Don't you think it makes you look like us?" Zeus muttered with a chuckle as his body was filled with enormous amounts of power and he felt a great satisfaction

'I will be even more powerful once I devour the rest of the artifacts and the boy.'

Naruto looked at the man he hated the most in his whole life. The hate was so powerful that it even resonated with the wrath of nature, which called out to him and empowered him even more.

By absorbing Frank, Naruto had got the Yang chakra back into his system which brought more change then the other artifacts as it was his main element. It was empowered by Yang Kurama and gaining blessing from the sage, making it more powerful than his Yin and wind affinity.

"We will never be the same so don't try to affect me with your bullshit." Naruto replied in a calm tone and not be hot headed as it would lead to mistakes.

Naruto started the battle with clones and it was nice seeing them after so long. He used them to check out his foe and see what he got while he attacked from afar.

Zeus was surprised at the scene and watched as a literal army of thousand clones attacked him.

"Interesting, this makes us even more willing to pursue you." Zeus muttered as he spun around in place and released charged electricity that carried enormous power

The clones that were first to arrive were destroyed by the hits from the hammers and the electricity while the rest stopped and used rasengan cannon at him. It was a new sight for the people of this world as they saw giant spheres of golden energy fly at blinding speed towards Zeus.

The attack caused massive affect on the surroundings, the land was being destroyed and the water was pushed away which caused giant waves.

"Not good enough" Zeus said and Naruto saw him turn into lightning, and plough through his clones like nothing.

He was alarmed at the ease Zeus destroyed his clones and it reinforced his view that Zeus had achieved the level of power, which was held by him at his peak.

'But is this his best or there is more. I can still absorb more energy from nature so I should win if nothing goes wrong.' Naruto thought as made a sword out of chakra and reinforced his strength with steam release: unlimited strength.

"Then try this on for size." Naruto replied as he flew towards him and slashed downwards with full force using both hands, which forced Zeus to block with both hammers.

The resulting impact from the two forces clashing was devastating and it traveled across the world bringing destruction as these beings clashed at the speed above light. Buildings were destroyed, mountains, trees and humans were also facing destruction.

Gaea was unable to exert so much power to stop these affects as she was waiting for the force hiding in the shadows.

'I am sorry Naruto but you are important than those mortals.' Gaia apologized in her mind as she watched the battle of the juggernauts.

* * *

"You are powerful but don't get cocky brat." Zeus muttered with a smile as above his head red rings appeared and they extended outward instantly, causing Naruto to retreat as they broke through his cloak.

'What was that? How did it go through my defense?' Naruto was alarmed as he now had to completely avoid the attack as it directly affected his body.

The rings of energy traveled 100 m from Zeus and returned back, Naruto tasted his doubts and threw a rasengan at it. He saw it disappear once it touched it.

'It negates chakra or any energy it touches.' Naruto concluded and it reminded him of his own truth seeking balls except they couldn't negate nature enhanced attacks

"What do you think of this, isn't it wonderful? We made this from your body, energy and last memories while improving it a bit. We had already planned something like this but you made it into a reality. We are really grateful for your assistance but we can't afford to reward you anything except death.

If you die peacefully, we won't have to kill your friends so why don't you consider it." Zeus said as he floated in place, which was very suspicious

Naruto was wary of any danger and his danger senses were warning him but he couldn't see what it was.

"I decline as I don't negotiate with scum." Naruto replied and a clone of his threw a super charged Rasenshuriken from afar

Zeus just smiled and Naruto felt the danger but nothing could have made him avoid the attack as it was caused by seals attached to him by the hits from the hammer.

Naruto was shocked from within and above, which caused him to crash into the ocean floor and even evaporated a lot of water as collateral.

Zeus was very happy with the result and his new abilities, the lighting he commanded was extremely hot and the current was higher than ever possible by him normally. It was as hot as the sun and current was as powerful as billions of normal lightning bolts

"We have really achieved a state close to perfection and once we have taken the crown, we will be perfect." Zeus muttered as he charged his hammers and targeted Naruto while moving at full speed

Naruto was dazed by the attack but quickly got up to face the threat. His avatar rose up and blocked the attack with a shield, Naruto focused on the defense while he controlled the wind.

He was being pushed downward and his avatar was weakening when he felt a slight reprieve when Zeus was hit by the large wing blade that caused a giant scar on the sea bed.

But Naruto hadn't let go of the avatar in time and it exploded with electricity once again, giving Zeus a chance to use his rings of null and hit Naruto with a direct attack.

Naruto felt his body break apart as he was hit by the hammer, his body scattered into energy and reformed slowly as the energy in the battlefield was affecting him.

This gave Zeus the chance to bag the crown and he rose into the sky with a joyous expression.

"Victory is mine, child. Now you shall witness the birth of a perfect being." Zeus muttered as he ate the crown

Naruto saw with horror as an energy barrier formed around him and such enormous power pulse was let out that he had to brace himself.

'Such power, it is more than what yin Kurama should have held. I need to act quickly.' Naruto thought as he was given breathing time because Zeus was too confident

Naruto made clones and had them sit down with him; he opened his soul to Nature. The land, the water, the plants and animals along with stars and planets in space, the power of Nature was endless and Naruto was going to be the conduit of such limitless power as he was the Nature Lord.

'I need the power so become one with me. I will not bend to your will but you will bed to mine.' Naruto clenched his teeth and thought as large energy entered his body

The chakra cloak became much more solid and the energy around him had become enormous, he was bursting at the seams and if he wasn't already an immortal being he would have exploded.

'Now there is nothing that can fight me. We are invincible, he is just a bug going against the flow and it is time for him to know his place. Face our wrath, face our rage and burn.' Naruto thought as he took off at extreme speeds but the land didn't even feel a thing as he was one with it and protecting it from his movement and force

Zeus had gone through a transformation and was now holding a giant blade while his body was mostly energy now instead of pure flesh.

"Perfect" Zeus muttered in an arrogant tone before tragedy struck, Naruto slashed at him with his blade and he wasn't even able to react.

"Yes, perfect. We are perfect." Naruto muttered with a smile as Zeus was cut apart to the conceptual level with a look of horror on his face

The battle was over but Naruto was losing to the tide of the world, his body was becoming a vessel for the world and he was barely hanging on.

He was frozen in the sky while Zeus body fell into the ocean. Naruto was trying to undo the transformation but it was proving to be too demanding. He wasn't even able to completely control his body and his mind was becoming part of the order.

"Get out of me. I am the master, not one of you." Naruto yelled as he was floating in the sky

* * *

The battle seemed to be over but it was not true as a rapier thrust for Naruto's hurt while he was paralyzed.

"Not today, wench." Gaia muttered as he appeared in her real form alongside a woman in black and the man in golden armor.

The man cancelled the affects of time from the attack allowing Gaia and his partner to attack and block her move.

The woman in black pointed her hand and a golden beam went towards her target at impossible speed but the attack did noting as the portal disappeared.

"She cancelled my time dilation be careful."

Gaea nodded as she heard her son while the woman in black ignored his words and went towards Naruto.

"Beloved, I am so happy to see you. You are looking as beautiful as ever, now don't let someone take your body." She muttered as she held his cheeks and kissed him deeply while transferring her power into him so that he could resist the pull

Naruto finally felt he was free when he saw that a woman was kissing him and all he could feel was extreme adoration from her.

The woman let go and separated from him with a slight smile on her face.

"Hinata, how?" Naruto was shocked to see someone from his world especially Hinata as he never thought she would be strong enough to stand where he stood.

"Now now beloved, we have an enemy to take care off. The whore was about to kill you if your son hadn't intererfered." Hinata replied, making Naruto look towards the battle, where he could see Gaia along with his supposed son fighting against a woman with light blue hair that was wearing a white military uniform.

"What's his name?"

"Gilgamesh, a foreign name chosen by your other lover but don't worry we will have baby with a name from our world. Now let us go Beloved, a battle waits us." Hinata replied in a sweet tone

Naruto was shocked at the turn of events and the fact that Hinata was here, and that she very much loved him to death. He didn't think denying her love was a choice as she didn't seem right in the head anymore.

Naruto could feel the obsession and he didn't want to hurt her either as she was the first person to actually love him. Other than Sasuke she was the first person to put their life for him even when survival was impossible.

She was important to him but they never actually hung around so it was only feelings of gratitude and friendship.

'I will deal with this later.' Naruto thought as he headed for the battle

"It's nice of you to join us Dad. I thought you would wait it out." Gilgamesh joked as he tried to catch the foe in his chains while affecting the area with his time dilation

Naruto was surprised at the power he used and realized he could copy it. Time was part of nature and he had enough energy to affect it, if his son could.

"I would never sit a battle out when it involves people I love." Naruto replied and attacked the foe which reminded him of Kaguya

'She is an Otsutsuki.'

* * *

The battle lasted a week as the participants were immortal beings with unlimited energy but the world didn't handle the conflict well.

Continents were raised and humanity was on the brink of destruction, the Otsutsuki woman was too strong and just surviving her attacks was hard enough so cancelling them out was impossible unless they wanted to risk a loss.

Naruto was at a loss at what to do as he saw the result of their fight; it was heart breaking and almost worsened his condition. His body was littered with wounds that were slowly healing because of the affect of the foreign chakra inside his system.

"Father chill, just follow my lead. I can't do it alone but with your help, it shouldn't be impossible."

"What?"

"We will reverse the time for the planet alone while leaving out all of us." Gilgamesh said as he pointed at them and the chained woman

"Okay, lead the way." Naruto's heart lightened up as he felt happy that there was a way and proud at the accomplishments of his son

'My son, hehe'

With the work of the duo the world returned to what it once was, without the catastrophic damage and they even healed all the damage done by the mortals.

* * *

"You know he is still alive at the bottom of the sea, what are you going to do about him?" Gaia asked as she mentioned Zeus who was still struggling under the ocean

"I could torture him for a long time but that will make me like them. I do not enjoy watching others in pain and sufferings so let us free him of his misery." Naruto replied as he flew down towards Zeus

Naruto found Zeus in two pieces but still very much alive, he had an expression of fear and hatred on his face but he couldn't speak anymore with the damage done to him.

"I will never understand why you did this, you had everything but you just had to throw it away for some power.

You had everything but you still liked to cause suffering to others, did it bring you joy? Why couldn't you live without hurting others?

Know that this would not have happened if you had been a decent person that day and helped me instead of killing me." Naruto muttered as he placed his hand on Zeus and devoured his existence.

With this act, Naruto was finally complete. He felt the six paths chakra in his system and he felt power beyond anything he had imagined, with his power now only the Otsutsuki woman would be his equal.

* * *

Naruto entered his soul space and walked towards the center, he found the children talking with Nico and he waved at them but didn't stop as he wasn't needed to give any explanations.

He finally arrived at a place where there was a fluffy mountain of 500m size and it was snoring peacefully.

"Wake up fur ball; you have slept for too long." Naruto yelled as he poured his chakra into Yin Kurama

"What?" Kurama muttered sleepily as he moved his head towards Naruto and felt surprise at the changes

"What happened since I was asleep? You look so much older and not so human." Kurama muttered in confusion as he looked at his partner who had changed too much that he wouldn't have recognized him if not for the sage chakra as appearance can be taken

"It's a long story so I will explain to you later but for now know that we are in a new world and I fought a lot of battle fighting to get back my power and you." Naruto replied with a chuckle as he felt really happy at the moment

"That is so confusing, just explain it slowly later." Kurama just shook his head, causing Naruto to laugh and give him a hug

* * *

Some hours passed by as the group rested and then Naruto flew towards Mt. Olympus. It had barrier protecting it but Naruto easily entered without any hindrance.

He didn't hide his presence and walked like he owned the place while Hinata and Gaia walked beside him on both sides along with Gilgamesh who was following behind them.

"It is a nice place but the people here are quite ugly." Hinata muttered as she looked around

"You are right, they are quite ugly." Gaia said while not looking at the woman who fought beside her for the survival of her lover

'We could be good friends if she would just know her place. Unlike the others, she won't be satisfied being second fiddle and she has the looks to fight against me along with a connection that cannot be replicated.' Gaia thought while outwardly she only showed a smile

Naruto concentrated on the area and had his chakra infiltrate the whole mountain, destroying the seals that kept people enslaved or caged to the area.

With his presence so clear, the inhabitants were not happy at the intruder. They would have known about the battle but time had been reversed so they were clueless and arrogant.

Naruto saw Ares and Athena along with some other immortals. Not many were left as Neptune and Zeus were already part of him along with Hera and Apollo.

"On whose authority do you walk here?" Ares demanded as he unsheathed his blade

"On my authority, I won this world now and you will be judged by my laws. You have been unrepentant about your sins, never regretting them or trying to fix them and caused pointless deaths to your own children.

It is time for you to die as your life is worthless, you bring nothing but evil in this world." Naruto muttered in a confident tone, his words were heard everywhere where supernatural beings existed to let them know of the new world order

Ares and Athena had no chance of even voicing their opposition when they were pierced by golden blades and absorbed into Naruto, making him even stronger. Naruto had learned through these experiences, there was no such thing as enough power and there was always someone stronger.

The Otsutsuki were still a threat and he didn't think he could fight the monster that made Kaguya go mad.

'No need to be stressed, I have my partners by my side and I should be able to find a way. I should have enough time to grow strong.' Naruto put the threat on the backburner as he knew it was in the future especially since he didn't think the King would be allowed to enter this world

"Gaia, do you know the Otsutsuki King? Is he allowed to enter this world?" Naruto asked as he walked into the throne room followed by the servants that were waiting for the new rules but they were already happy at seeing the death of the Olympians and the aura of Naruto was very calming to them

"He is a monster that stands equal to my Sister, Nyx. You don't want to fight him and you don't have to worry about him as he isn't allowed to move into other dimensions because of his power." Gaia replied as she told him about the information that she knew from Nyx

"But he can send his people to hunt us down." Naruto muttered and Gaia didn't respond as she knew he was right and they might already be in trouble with her father

"You don't have to worry so much, Beloved. Together we can overcome all obstacles; there is nothing we cannot do." Hinata said as encouragement and she believed every word she said, she was just that confident in them

"Father she is right you know. Just work on it together and we will overcome the problem makers." Gilgamesh also added

"Thank you all for you words, I feel much better now." Naruto said with a chuckle as he didn't really feel down and was just saying facts

They sat down on the thrones as there body grew into a titanic form to occupy the seats. Naruto sat in Zeus seat while Gaea took Hera's place and Hinata to his left.

Naruto looked down on the servant that stood in the room and the Immortals joining them, he could even see Hestia and Hades in the crowd.

"It is nice to meet you all. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am your new King. I have killed Zeus and the rest of the Olympians for breaking my rules. My rules are simple and I am fair to everyone, no exceptions. You can not lie to me, you cannot hide from me and I will know if you are evil or not.

I will reward good behavior that deserve to be acknowledged and will never harm you unjustly, this I promise on the Styx. From now on one break any of those rules and be decent being that brings happiness to the world and not despair or sadness. Do not go around seducing married women, destroying their marriage or mortal women if you cannot follow through.

Protect your children like you are supposed to and spend time with them, this is an order. These are my words and I never take them back nor do I break a promise.

You are all dismissed." Naruto stood up and said what he had to say in a slow and kind manner while he passed a scroll filled with the rules to everyone

Naruto saw that Hades and the other major Olympians still stayed behind.

"Thank you for your assistance. I am very grateful for you help but could I ask if I could meet my children." Hades asked in a humble tone, he was quite sad that they had become part of Naruto

"No problem, talk with your children freely." Naruto replied as Nico, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Frank, Percy, Hera and Piper appeared in the room

"If you find a way to separate them, you can make suggestions." Naruto said to Hades as they were leaving the room

"I will try."

* * *

Hera looked around and at herself; she was ashamed that she had been taken advantage of again.

"Hera, you will be going to Hercules like I said and ask for his forgiveness. You have to convince him that you are out to do well in this world and will repay him." Naruto muttered in a cold tone. Even if she was changing, she still has to pay the cost to the victims.

Hera looked at him and was reminded of all the horrors she had brought on this world even though she should have been like Hestia.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." Hera replied as she disappeared

"You are still too nice, beloved but that is what I love about you." Hinata muttered as she saw him spare Hera

"Now what will you do, beloved?"

Naruto looked at the gate as he received memories from his clones that he had sent to seal the Otsutsuki woman in the depths of Mt. Olympus.

'Need to wait awhile to demand some answers and find more information my enemy.' Naruto thought and then his attention turned to the women beside him

"Hinata, what is the status of our world?" Naruto asked to relieve his worries about his home

"I took great care of it and brought peace that you and I wished for. I cleansed the land of all the filth and made sure people knew that I was watching and to play nice. Are you satisfied with that, beloved?" Hinata answered in a jovial tone as she stared at him expecting praise

Naruto felt sad that the pure girl he had seen before and disappeared, now she talked about murder like it was nothing but he couldn't blame her as he didn't feel any evil from her. She wasn't lying and she didn't seem to enjoy the act, and just did it like it was a job.

"You did a good job." Naruto replied as he patted her head, it was a reward he was used to giving to Ella so it was a habit now

Hinata didn't mind and enjoyed the contact, she would have preferred something more but slow progress was still progress.

"Father, can we talk alone?" Gilgamesh coughed and asked

Naruto turned to his son and nodded; the women stood up and left leaving the two alone. The doors closed and two men stared at each other.

"This feels so awkward, you know. I really wanted to meet you for so long but seeing you like this is seriously funny as we look like brothers except I am the better looking one." Gilgamesh said with a chuckle as he stood up and looked at Naruto

"Hehe, I don't about that but everyone is a different perception. Also feeling lost here since I am not even married yet and here I am talking to a grown up son." Naruto replied as he shook his head to hide his smile, it was one filled with happiness as he finally had family

"It shouldn't be hard just spend time with the child and your lovers as I don't think you will only have my mother as your wife."

"Are you disappointed that I am like this?"

"No, my mother is okay with it so I got no problem. It is better than you end up cheating later because you had suppressed feelings for those women or felt sympathy for them."

"I would never cheat on my significant other so never mention it."

"Sorry, I just thought people did that normally so it just slipped out. It won't happen again as I will be leaving forever. My work is done and the time line is fixing itself so the me now doesn't exist and I am only here because I am using my powers to resist it."

"Wait, doesn't that mean all of this will be undone. If you didn't come back then I would have died?" Naruto was confused

"That would be the truth but I made a deal with Aunty Nyx so it doesn't happen or I could have just opted for the parallel world but that would mean nothing changed in mine."

"Do you really want to go? Why not stay? The Gilgamesh of this world will not be you as he will have a different personality." Naruto walked towards him and held his shoulders

"He will die if I am here; the world doesn't tolerate two of the same beings so the stronger one stays while the weaker dies. Mother knows this but I will share it with you so you don't make a mistake.

I just wish for a normal day with my father as a gift, is that fine?" Gilgamesh asked

"OF COURSE, let's go." Naruto could feel tears in his eyes but held them back as he didn't want to ruin the last day for his son

For the rest of the day, Naruto spent with Gilgamesh and Gaia. Going to the movies, to the amusement park, a family restaurant and the beach.

Naruto felt heartbroken seeing his son disappear into the setting sun with a smile, like it was nothing big.

"He was so much stronger than I would have expected anyone to be." Naruto muttered as he cried silently

"He is your son so he did what you would have done." Gaia replied as she knew, Naruto would have done the same thing

"I wish he was a little bit selfish. Having live in a parallel world was much better than him disappearing on us. I could have visited him as I don't seem to be alive in that world anymore."

"It was his choice and you should stop thinking too much about it. It would have dangerous as that woman is much stronger in that future and she could also have come here if the world still existed. Just remember him in your heart." Gaia said as she hugged him tightly, she was less affected then him because of her long existence and she was less attached to her children

"We won't name our child Gilgamesh or else he might replace this memory I have built with him."

"I don't mind, so what about Karna?"

"That sounds okay, but what does it mean."

"It means the helm but I gave the name because he is another hero of myth just like Gilgamesh." Gaia responded as she sat down with Naruto sleeping in her knees. It was a picturesque scene and Naruto felt at peace with her hands playing with his hair and talking to him so calmly

'I really do love her a lot.'

* * *

"Medusa, what are you going to do now? Our targets of hate are dead." Stheno asked as they sat in the garden of Olympus

"I don't know what to do. I thought I would die trying so I never imagined a scenario where I would live."

"So you got nothing planned then how about staying with us?" Euryale said as she ate a banana

"You want me to be a maid?"

"What's wrong with that?"Stheno asked sharply

"Nothing but are you really sure about this?"

"It's much better than staying around the mortals. It's quite boring and we are aiming for our new king so we need to be around him."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Hehe, Naruto would never do that. It will take some time before he accepts us. It's not like we care about a sexual relation nor do the other girls, it's about being loved and he seems to be the type that craves it." Stheno said in a tone of wisdom making clap at her words

"If you think so then go for it, I will support you." Medusa muttered with a smile as she felt that life might be peaceful now

* * *

Epilogue 1:

"I didn't think you had it in you. I must have been blinded by that innocence." Nemesis muttered as she stood alongside Hestia, Ella, Alice, Hinata, Gaia, Stheno and Euryale in the garden of Olympus for their marriage to Naruto

Naruto felt embarrassed at the accusation and scratched his head with a chuckle as he presented them each with a ring and an oath of his eternal love for them.

He had spent time with each girl that had dug into his heart and Gaia ended up just pushing him into it for some reason that he couldn't understand.

He had already promised Gaia, Hinata, Ella and Alice but the rest happened because Gaia told him it was better to follow his heart's desire.

Naruto learned that he was possessive to the extreme as he felt attraction to a person and they loved him then he would never let go. He wanted them by his side. He was hungry for affection that he never received in his childhood.

A year had gone by since he became King and he slowly came to love these women. It was not all dandy since they had their pride but luckily he could split himself whenever he wished. He could make real physical clones now.

It was the happiest day of his life as he will be getting a very big family and his parents were there to watch the ritual.

The only thing he could wish was for this happiness to last forever through thick and thin as they all walked together.

* * *

Epilogue 2:

But life was cruel and happiness was momentary thing. Naruto stood in the vacuum of space as he watched the planets and the stars, it was a beautiful sight but he wasn't happy.

"What do you want, Father?" Naruto muttered in a humble tone. He had grown as it had been 10 years since his marriage, making him 30 years old.

He had seined up with time and his features had lost all childishness but his heart was still the same since it beat for that very purpose.

"You have grown a lot, child. I would never imagine such guts within you but here we are.

Relax, it's nothing so bad just a news of the upcoming battle of the universes. I need you to fight. Let me rephrase that, you will need to fight or else your world dies. I have grown tired of seeing my people lose to the inhabitants of Azathoth's domain so go out there and win as the Otsutsuki King is the one organizing it this time." Chaos spoke in a neutral tone; he was not in a human shape but just a black void

"I will do my best, Father. Thank you for the opportunity." Naruto replied calmly as his fighting rose from its slumber

'I will eradicate them all. They have lived long enough and brought enough misery to the people.'

"Then I await an entertaining show."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. It is finished now and i am grateful everyone who has taken there time to comment as i would never have actually continued this otherwise since i do lose interest easily. I grateful to the people who followed and fav this story. This is the best i could do as i had already lost most of interest so i didn't go into detail or elaborate on some things.

This story was written on whim because i was annoyed at the nerfs so i wrote a story where you could make a bit sense of it and actually make it completely different from canon. As majority of them just follow the demi's with a teen naruto, who should be powerful enough to clear the whole story while having his limbs tied up and with 10% chakra.

I think it is the reason as i don't really remember what i was thinking than.

This story can have a continuation or side stories to go into the relations. If people want it and i actually feel like writing it. I do read the comments.

Thank you all for reading till now and have a wonderful day.


End file.
